


Always My Soulmate

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Anthology, Anxiety, Cutting, Depression, Fluff, Harry Potter Elements in ch 11, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, NOW WITH FANART FOR Lapse: Yuuri & Lapse Victor!, Oneshot Compilation, Rating Changed, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexy Times, Slash, Smut, Soulmate AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, Teen AU, Teen!Victuuri, Teens, Tooth Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Victuri, drawing on ones body, otp, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Compilation of Yuuri/Victor Soulmate AU oneshots.CH. 1: Soul Script. CH. 2: 26,297,400. CH. 3: Behold.CH. 4: Not Cutting It. CH. 5: Frayed. CH. 6: Luminescence.CH. 7: Inked. CH. 8: Once Upon A Dream. CH. 9: Music to my Mind.CH. 10: Lost in Translation. CH. 11: Spirit Guardian. CH. 12: Seeking.CH. 13: Transference. CH. 14: Two-Toned Pt. I. CH. 15: On Love.CH. 16: If Your Wings Are Broken. CH. 17: Hush. CH. 18: Coligo.CH. 19: Lapse: Yuuri. CH. 20: Mismatched. CH. 21: Two-Toned Pt. II.CH. 22: Fade to Black. CH. 23: Conversation Hearts. CH. 24: Vine.CH. 25: Lapse: Victor. CH. 26: Diamond In the Rough.CH. 27: In a Heartbeat. CH. 28: Hue Color My World.Also, special thanks to everyone who has sent in examples, prompts, and ideas! <3 *blows kisses*





	1. Soul Script

**Author's Note:**

> I waited a few episodes before writing something, because I wanted a better feel for the characters. This ship is so cute and I love them!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

_It's a most unfortunate happenstance_ , Yuuri thought as he stared at his hand. Never before had he considered that his soulmate was not Japanese. After all, the words written on his flesh were in perfect Japanese so it was only logical to assume.

However, Yuuri could honestly say that he was not happy with who his soulmate was. There he was, a twenty-three year old figure skater, who'd finally heard his soulmate speak to him for the first time, and the horrible thing was that his soulmate was a person that Yuuri greatly admired and knew that he could never have.

Certainly lines were never meant to cross. While the soulmate marks meant that the person literally perfect for you in every way, no everyone met their soulmates, or ended up liking their soulmates.

Victor Nikiforov was not truly meant for Katsuki Yuuri, and it was that simple.

Yuuri could tell. The man was a star. One of the very best skaters in the world, breaking record after record and wowing the audiences easily. He didn't have time to consider a chubby soulmate like Yuuri. And Yuuri didn't plan on saying anything.

Besides, his soulmate had just mistaken him for a fan. And yes, Yuuri was actually a long time fan, but it was more of an insult because had been in the very same competition as Victor. He'd placed last because he'd succumbed to anxiety mid-skate and failed spectacularly, but he had still been a competitor.

He was considered Japan's top figure skater after all. But it seemed that Victor did not view him as worthwhile competition, or even recognize others in the competition, which was a bit of a disappointment.

When Victor's mouth formed the words that Yuuri had always longed to hear, the Japanese young man was not aflutter. He was not amazed or grateful. There was none of that fluttering in his stomach at the revelation of his soulmate.

Nothing but disappointment and the young Russian Yuri's words ringing through his head.

Turning away from the plain smile on his idol's face, Yuuri passed Morooka Hisashi, sharing a tight smile at the man's supportive look, and left.

It seemed he was finished.

* * *

His parents and sister were supportive of his return trip home. Minako-sensei had bombarded him at the airport with words of pride and inspiration. She then forced him to greet every one of his fans despite how harrowed it made him feel.

Even though he'd ended up falling and ruining his routine so terribly, there were people who still looked up to him and admired him. He didn't deserve their kind words. Yuuri wasn't as good as they all thought he was. To any person properly acquainted with skating, they'd know that his technique was sloppy and that he lacked confidence.

Both affected a performance.

It the duty of the performer to make it look effortless, but just because it looked that way, didn't mean it was.

Yuuri was flustered, almost unbearably so by the time he'd made it home. Minako-sensei grinned proudly as she pushed him inside the building and announced his arrival to all those within.

Yuuri greeted his mother immediately and then went to speak with Vic-chan. It had been a long time.

At least he was home, where comfort could drown out his disappointment.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov was intrigued immediately when several close acquaintances sent him links that all lead to the same video.

A video uploaded to YouTube just that morning which had been refined considerably with amazing editing skills, and a catchy title.

His own name was in the title, which would garner enough attention, but another skater's name was in the title as well. Victor recognized the face immediately, and was a little put out at having not realized that the same boy he'd assumed was a fan, was actually a figure skater from Japan who had finished last in the Grand Prix.

Foolishness on his part.

Opening a new window, he typed in the name 'Katsuki Yuuri' and found himself bombarded with Japanese. Praises and accolades for the young man who was _not_ a child and was actually _four years Victor's junior_ , assaulted his eyes.

Katsuki Yuuri was a record holder in Japan, known for his prowess in peculiar footwork and unique spin sequences. He was also considered the top figure skater by the JSF.

Noted comments included things like, 'The figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart.' and 'The air to the lungs of a dying man.'.

With interest peaked, Victor turned back to the video.

Pressing 'Play', Victor settled himself in for several minutes of nail biting and mild panic, but then, they didn't happen.

Nothing of the sort _had_ to happen. Katsuki Yuuri assumed the perfect position and simply _flowed_. Victor watched closely, the steps perfect, the spins on point, and even the jumps executed with a precision that he had not expected.

Honestly, he felt foolish once again. Yuuri was good enough to make it to the Grand Prix, so he obviously had skill.

Victor couldn't help but feel that Yuuri brought the emotion of the performance to the forefront more than Victor ever could. When it was over, he pressed 'Play' once again, and watched even more closely, this time with the screen enlarged.

And when his mobile died, he turned to his laptop, using that to immerse himself in the stunning delight that was Katsuki Yuuri.

And Victor was suddenly filled with an idea.

* * *

Yuuri sputtered at the sight of Victor Nikiforov, naked in his family's onsen and smiling at him as if this was a natural occurrence and he shouldn't be surprised.

The reaction Yuuri had was to scream, hide his face in his hands, and then flee at top speed to his bedroom.

A bit disappointed in the man, and still conflicted over the whole soulmate revelation, Yuuri was unsure of what to do. And if he spoke to Victor, then would Victor know that Yuuri was his soulmate and what would happen then?

Yes, the man exclaimed very proudly that he would be helping Yuuri make it to the Grand Prix finals this year, but what would this sudden revelation do?

Yuuri grasped at his hair, feeling the anxiety mounting. He wasn't ready for this. Home was supposed to be for calm. Where he go and skate for hours at a time, reflecting on his mistakes and trying to rectify them. Where he could be himself.

And now this was happening.

Yuuri resolved to the best of his ability, to say nothing aloud to Victor. That had to be the best course of action.

* * *

Yuuri's mother just proven that she was as brilliant as he always believed her to be. She'd managed to work her charm on Victor and had him fed and resting by the time Yuuri had felt brave enough to venture from his room, where he'd removed all of his prized Victor posters and slipped them into a folder that then made its way between his mattress and the box spring. He would take no chances.

The Russian skater was napping on the floor when Yuuri found him. Mari was sitting at the table and Minako-sensei was smiling around her third bottle of sake.

"He came here for you, he told us. You inspired him," she said fondly.

Yuuri flushed and knelt down in order to be closer to the two women. Leaning over the table, he held out his palm to show them the writing of his soulmate's words. He then gave a very telling point to Victor and a frown for good measure.

Mari's jaw dropped and Minako-sensei squealed just a bit.

"Have you said anything yet?"

Yuuri shook his head. "What if it ruins whatever might happen? I can't handle this right now."

Mari's cigarette twitched a bit as she stood, and Yuuri watched in confusion as she walked over to Victor's sleeping form in order to turn his hands over. She nodded and came back.

"It's nothing that probably hasn't been said to him before."

Yuuri gaped at the audacity and sputtered when Minako-sensei asked what it was. The two women leaned closer together to whisper excitedly, leaving Yuuri to flounder in embarrassment.

'Nothing that probably hasn't been said to him before,' meant that it was a common phrase. A phrase that could be disguised perhaps?

Moments later, Victor Nikiforov sat up, his haori - complimentary of Yu-Topia Akatsuki - sliding down one pale shoulder.

Yuuri turned away, flustered at seeing his soulmate's body without permission.

Victor mumbled something about hunger, and looked over his shoulder, seeing Yuuri kneeling at the table. His blue eyes brightened immediately and he turned swiftly.

"Hello again, Yuuri! You left before we could properly introduce ourselves."

Yuuri lifted a single hand to wave, not trusting his voice. He couldn't even bear looking at the other man. How was he supposed to speak to him?

Yuuri's mother returned suddenly, holding a bowl of katsudon. Yuuri's mouth watered, wishing it was for him. He wanted some, but he was gaining weight too quickly and couldn't afford to eat whatever he wanted at the moment.

"Here you are, Vic-chan!" the woman said, placing the bowl at the table. "It's Yuuri-kun's favorite dish."

"Thank you!" the Russian man beamed, pushing himself over to the table and smiling down at Yuuri. "Is it particularly delicious?"

Yuuri nodded.

"He pigs out on them," said Mari with a smirk. Yuuri sent a glare her way and she merely shrugged.

"So, Victor-kun," Minako-sensei began, leaning across the table, "have you met your soulmate yet?"

Yuuri wanted to die! No finesse!

Victor's mouth turned down a little. "No. Though I'm not giving up hope yet. Have any of you met your soulmates?"

Minako and Mari both shook their heads, though Yuuri found himself nodding before he could stop himself.

Victor's gaze was alight with curiosity. "You _have_?!" he exploded, pushing the bowl of food aside in order to face Yuuri fully. "Was it awe inspiring and amazing, and breathtaking like everyone says it is?"

"Not really."

The response came from Yuuri, Minako, and Mari at the same time, and Yuuri looked to them in confusion, only to see Mari make a light gesture to Victor's hand.

His soulmate's soul mark simply said 'not really'. How embarrassing.

Chancing a peek at Victor, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The man didn't even look shocked.

_It's nothing that probably hasn't been said to him before._

Victor must have heard that phrase many times and found out that none of the people who said it were his soulmate.

Poor Victor.

* * *

Victor was ruthless to Yuuri. At least in training. Yuuri wasn't fat over even obese in any way. He was a little over five and a half feet in height, and was well proportioned everywhere, however for figure skating, he was about twenty pounds over the required weight limit.

He knew that the younger man was teased over it, but it wasn't something too noticeable. Mostly in the face actually.

Yuuri suffered a hormonal imbalance, coupled with Generalized Anxiety and Depression. He had a habit of eating the nearest thing in order to calm himself, else he'd have a panic attack, or so his mother told Victor.

Victor was working him out of the habit of eating the nearest thing, by supplementing sugar free gum. Having a part of his body moving constantly would also help take away the consistent leg tapping. He could stim with chewing something that wouldn't affect his health or weight that way, and it would make his weight loss attempt easier. It would also help him perform better if he wasn't randomly reaching down to tap at his leg when he got nervous.

He found Yuuri to be adorable. His little habits and likes and dislikes. Even the roundness to his face when they met.

Victor had forbidden him from skating until he'd lost the proper amount of weight. Thirty pounds, just to be safe. A little leeway in case he gained on accident.

He'd never thought that someone could lose thirty pounds in a month, but Yuuri pulled it off somehow. His exercising more advanced than anything Victor did.

He had stamina. A lot of it. Victor was impressed, because on a 5K run, Yuuri had kept a steady pace the entire fourteen minutes he had run, and Victor died about halfway through when he tried keeping up with the even pacing. The reason Yuuri was so stamina strong, was because he practiced both ballet and ice skating on the regular - having been a ballerino before becoming an ice skater - and had built up endurance.

Victor's jumps were better than his spins and footwork to be honest. His stamina wasn't as good as Yuuri's which had surprised him.

Yuri Plisetsky had many unpleasant things to say about 'the Japaneses Yuuri' over the years. One comment had been about his weight and how impossible it must have been for him to do anything with all his weight holding him down.

Victor hadn't known who he had been talking about at the time, but now that he knew, he had to admit that Yuri's observation was incredibly childish. Though Yuri was actually a child, but still.

Maybe to younger people Yuuri was 'fat' but in Victor's eyes, he was a perfectly normal size for a regular civilian. He still fit in his clothes easily, clothes he'd had for years, according to his mother. His body honestly hadn't changed much. Yuuri was simply too self-conscious and probably had light body dysphoria.

Victor would be sure to deal with that too. His Yuuri needed self-confidence in the worst of ways.

And as he'd just reached the ideal weight mark Victor had set for him, they could begin the true training.

And maybe less 5 kilometer races.

* * *

Yuuri truly wasn't bothered by the appearance of Yuri Plisetsky. Not really. The boy was simply a child with a big mouth and an arrogant amount of confidence. Such that made him a bit of a loner because he was annoying to other people.

Yes, Yuuri was offended by the things he said, he couldn't help himself, but he wasn't particularly scared of the teen.

He was scared of what could _happen_ though. Yuri was a skilled skater and already had a relationship with Victor. So in his desire to take Victor back to Russia in order for Victor to fulfill his promise to him, they had both been dragged into a competition.

Said competition that had been set up by Yuuri's friend Yuuko's triplet daughters. The ones that leaked a video of him dancing Victor's routine.

And Yuuri was very much aware of how skilled Yuri was as a skater. A brat maybe, but a skilled brat.

So if Yuuri didn't learn how to control himself and how to properly translate Victor's program, then he would be saying goodbye to his idol, and found that he didn't want to.

Something about Victor was infectious.

He was eager to explore Japan and wanted to know about everything going on in Hasetsu and relied on Yuuri to show him everything. Yuuri hadn't been forced to socialize on such a massive scale, in years.

But it was fun surprisingly.

Photos constantly being taken and eating various foods that Yuuri happily introduced Victor to. The man had maxed out his Instagram account with never ending photographs of anything and everything. Especially Yuuri.

He liked to tease Yuuri in many ways. Over support, during training, when they exercised, when they walked anywhere, when they took photos. Especially when taking photos. Victor was a particularly touchy person and he liked physical contact. Something Yuuri wasn't used to.

Yet it didn't feel so awkward with Victor.

Was it because they were soulmates or something else? Did soulmates feel drawn to each other the way Yuuri felt drawn to Victor?

"Yuuri! Takes a photo with me and the statue!"

With a sigh, the younger man nodded and allowed Victor to pull him into a tight and warm embrace in front of a simple statue of a fish. Victor was such a child at times, finding pleasure in the simplest of things. Yuuri thought it was sweet.

* * *

Eros. In Greek mythology there were six types of love, and Eros was the sexual aspect. The passionate side of love that involved being in touch with one's inner sensuality.

Yuuri had accidentally said that katsudon would be his inspiration when trying to bring Victor's story to life in his own performance, but that wasn't right exactly.

Victor's story held a predatory sort of elegance that Yuuri knew he could never imitate. Yuuri was soft and sweet, with a heart of glass. He couldn't be the casanova wooing the ladies even if he tried. Nothing about him was abrasive or overly arrogant in the least. He also wasn't comfortable trying to take on such a personality. It wasn't him, and it would look too forced and stiff if he kept trying.

There was something more on the line than just having Victor as a coach. Victor himself was on the line. So he needed a different approach.

One that Minako-sensei had agreed to help him with.

Yuuri showed her the routine, particularly his footwork and gestures, allowing her to modify his movements until they fit his desired story.

Not the stunning Casanova capable of charming any woman in his path. Instead he was the beautiful temptress, a type of character than seemed so much more easier to him.

While everyone was under the impression that he was working to seduce a bowl of pork, he was actually working to seduce his soulmate. Victor.

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Victor threw his arms out, catching the young man who was shaking with excitement after performing one of the most beautiful programs Victor had even seen. No, his jumps weren't perfect, and his nerves had been obvious a few times, but it had tugged on something inside Victor and he adored it more than anything he'd seen in years.

In a way, Yuuri had been skating for him, and the thought made him flush. His Yuuri was special and had made him proud.

Of course they would have to work on perfecting it, which he didn't hesitate to tell Yuuri, but what mattered was how proud Victor was.

All the while, Yuuri's grin never died away, and Victor found himself possessive over it.

He was also incredibly pleased to see the speculation from the media over the very close placement of his hand on Yuuri's arm. Forget his soulmate. Yuuri was obviously perfect for him. And if Yuuri's soulmate wasn't as amazing as he had hoped, then maybe they could be one of those couples that didn't conform to the soulmate beliefs.

As he watched Yuuri's flush deepen over the newest article about their 'possible relationship', Victor decided that he would much prefer a future with Yuuri instead.

* * *

Yuuri had gotten used to Victor's touching by now. Three months of what he would tentatively call a friendship had lead to Victor being very cheerful and physical on a near constant basis. The man was so happy to be around Yuuri that Yuuri couldn't understand it.

"Photo?" Victor asked, holding up his mobile and fluttering his lashes furiously.

Smiling, Yuuri relented, and allowed himself to be dragged into Victor's embrace, where the older man rubbed something smooth and cherry scented over Yuuri's lips.

This move had become a usual thing. Victor seemed to have an interest in mouths, having touched Yuuri's lips often for whatever reason when he felt like getting closer.

He didn't get as flustered over it now, but it was still an incredibly intimate thing to do. Sometimes he wondered if Victor knew how many social stigmas he created on a constant basis. Thankfully they weren't conducted in the presence of the general public, so it was okay most of the time.

"Which side is your best?" Victor asked as he pulled up the camera.

"My left," he answered without giving himself a a second to think about it.

Victor moved the mobile into his other hand, making sure the front camera was facing them.

"Say 'moo'!"

Confused, Yuuri mimicked him, only to find his mouth suddenly occupied by Victor's own and the shutter on the camera clicking away repeatedly.

When Victor pulled back slightly, he murmured almost too low to hear, "Solnyshko moyo."

And Victor leaned in again.

* * *

After a few moments of suggestive kissing and perhaps a little over enthusiasm on Victor's part, the two parted. Yuuri looking deliciously ruffled, and Victor immensely proud that he hadn't been turned away.

"I was hoping we could take this to another level."

"What about your soulmate?"

Victor smile, running a hand down Yuuri's face. "I don't need a soulmate when I have you."

Yuuri's brown eyes sparkled for a moment, and he smiled brightly, almost blessing Victor in a sense.

The young man gripped Victor's hand and turned it over, revealing the Japanese words that Victor had long ago lost hope in.

Raising his own hand, Yuuri revealed his own soul mark. He reached, placing said hand over Victor's heart, while pulling at Victor's hand until it was placed directly over Yuuri's heart.

"You have us. Or should I say me?"

And within seconds of the realization, Victor threw his arms around Yuuri and buried his face in that messy, dark hair, happily inhaling a scent that had soothed him many times since coming to Japan. And his heart soared when Yuuri responded in kind, wrapping warm arms around his soulmate and running a hand down the back of his head.

This was good. Better than good. It was perfect. It was right.

"Show me the photos you took," Yuuri said suddenly. "I don't want you posting all of them. Some might look terrible."

Nuzzling the man's hair and messing it up even further, Victor couldn't help but say, "You could never look terrible."

Yuuri sighed and melted against him, allowing his soulmate to fuss over him.

"Neither could you, Victor."

The grin that appeared was wide enough to hurt, but that didn't stop Victor's joy. Nothing at this moment could.

 

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. 26,297,400

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Timer-AU with a backwards meaning. The moment your soulmate speaks to you for the first time, the timer begins counting down the remaining minutes to their life. Some are lucky to have a long time together, others not so much. And then there are those like Yuuri and Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly sad in a sense, because it's not counting down to when they meet, but when they die. Showing how long the soulmates would have together, should they actually get together.
> 
> 26,297,400 minutes is roughly 50 years. Exact math would change because of leap years, so guestimation is best.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

It started counting down the moment Victor Nikiforov looked in his direction and spoke. One moment, things were normal and Yuuri was mildly fan-boying over his favorite idol, and the next, his wrist got warm as Nikiforov turned to him and asked if he wanted a photo.

Embarrassed and completely shocked, Yuuri had turned and walked away, unsure of what one was supposed to do with the knowledge of their soulmate’s identity.

He knew that Victor didn’t know they were soulmates because Yuuri hadn’t spoken to him directly.

For all he knew, Victor’s clock would never count down.

* * *

On the plane ride home, he did the math. Judging by the timing, and Victor’s age, Yuuri’s clock predicted that Victor would live until he was 77 or 78.

 **26,297,400 minutes** stared back at him, the number going down slowly as the time passed.

Yuuri didn’t want to think about what would happen when it reached zero. About who the world would be left without.

The thought hurt.

He chose to try and ignore it.

* * *

Victor smiled as Yuuri flushed again and looked away, trying not to fidget. If he knew that coming to Japan in order to get to know the young skater would have been so fun, he would have done it ages ago.

Also, he’d noticed something interesting about how his timer had somehow started counting down.

He’d spoken to many people since coming to Japan, and he’d learned that several of them were soulmates, leaving only Yuuri himself and his Minako-sensei as the two who could have caused it.

But a small talk revealed that Minako-sensei’s soulmate was in a happy relationship with another and she wasn’t too moved about it. Meaning only Yuuri could be the Russian star’s soulmate.

He was surprisingly pleased by the revelation. Yuuri was his.

To test it out, he even checked the times on their wrists when Yuuri wasn’t paying attention and did the quick math.

Their clocks would end at exactly the same time. Such a thing was considered a blessing, so soulmates didn’t have to live without each other for too long. While grateful for such a thing, he didn’t like considering Yuuri’s death, so he put it from his mind.

* * *

Victor was getting touchy recently. Even with the Russian Yuri milling about with his doom and gloom, he still did it. Despite how some people were shocked at how blatant he was, he didn’t stop. Victor was a force of nature and none could stop him.

One evening, as they were leaving the Ice Castle, Yuri even commented that they ‘should get a room already’ and then stomped back to Yu-Topia Akatsuki by himself, leaving Yuuri and Victor to face each other.

“We’re soulmates,” Victor said quietly and calmly, as if the revelation wasn’t a shock.

“I know,” Yuuri flushed, unable to help himself. “When did you realize?”

“When everyone else I’ve met has already met their soulmates, except for you. When did _you_ notice?”

Yuuri’s face went blank. “When you asked if I wanted a photo of you.”

Victor winced, and an awkward silence filled the rink.

“Are you… okay with it?” Yuuri asked after a moment. While it wasn’t uncommon for some soulmates to not join in romance - much like Minako-sensei - it would still make him sad.

Victor’s answering grin was enough for him.

* * *

 

Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek, incredibly pleased with the day’s events.

“Just because we’re soulmates, doesn’t mean I’m don’t going to go easy on you. As your new coach, I am determined to see you win.”

“I know. I wouldn't want you to go easy on me. It would be rude to not only me, but Yurio as well.”

Victor’s soulmate was a great catch, the man decided. And if his calculations were correct, he had fifty years of him to enjoy.

* * *

 

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shades of Grey AU, where you see in color the moment you lay eyes on your soulmate for the first time. Yuuri's known of his soulmate for 11 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might get a sequel later. IDK. Fluff and feels. Maybe a little angst.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

It was a sudden thing. Twelve year old Katsuki Yuuri wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, if at all.

He'd heard stories from his parents on what happened for them. Minako-sensei had explained what had happened to her. He knew of other people's accounts, but he didn't even contemplate what it would be like for him.

Yuuko had rushed on over to ask him to come to the rink. She's found a new favorite skater and wanted to show him. So that they could learn this new person's routines as well and just have fun.

And Yuuri had gone along because he loved skating and a new challenge would be great.

Until he got a good look at the skater in question. One seventeen year old Victor Nikiforov. And Yuuri's world, that had originally been colored in what he was informed were shades of grey, was alight.

Yuuri's soulmate was none other than Victor Nikiforov, a budding champion in competitive figure skating, and the most beautiful being that he'd ever seen.

Yuuri dedicated himself even harder to skating. If he ever wanted to meet his soulmate, he would have to be good enough to compete internationally, and that was what drove him to training harder than ever. He had something to look forward to in life.

And when Yuuri got home, he pulled a book from the shelf in his father's study and settled himself down to memorize all the colors that had eluded him for so long.

And he learned that Victor's eyes, his beautiful eyes, were blue. Cerulean blue.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov was shocked. So much so that the first thing that came out of his mouth made even _him_ wince internally.

He'd sensed the staring, and like he'd predicted, someone _was_ watching him. Though their gaze wasn't full of the strange hunger of most fans. More of quiet contemplation and slight adoration.

And Victor had turned to study the individual, when his entire field of vision shifted. Gone were the greys. Instead, his sight was awash with other colors. And everything was so different!

Victor couldn't help but stare at the young boy who had caused this new predicament. Said boy who didn't seem shocked in the least.

Soulmates. They were soulmates, and if the boy wasn't shocked, then he must have known for a while.

In Victor's sudden nervousness, he'd resorted to the charm he normally used for fans and interviews, and asked if the boy wanted a photo of him.

To see those eyes, eyes of a color he did not yet know, go dead, hurt in a way. Like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

The boy then turned his back on Victor, and walked away. No one had ever done that to Victor before, and Victor found himself rooted in place, unsure of what to do. He didn't even know the boy's name.

And he didn't like that fact.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri.

Victor sat up on his sofa when the link opened up to a YouTube video with his soulmate's face as the thumbnail. Eager and interested, he tapped the screen, and was shocked when familiar music began to play.

The young man - not a boy, he was only four years younger than Victor was apparently - took position easily and proceeded to make Victor's jaw drop.

Victor's winning performance had taken nearly two months of intense study and training. It was detailed and intricate, beautiful like all other programs he'd skated before. But it did not sit well with him in terms of emotion. He hadn't done it justice, despite how everyone loved it and he'd won. He'd been dissatisfied with his own work, which was what prompted him to take some time off.

There was a time for work and a time for reflection. Victor needed to consider.

And there his soulmate was, skating as if he was Victor himself.

There was a significant height and weight difference between them, as well as appearance, yet Katsuki Yuuri managed to hit every spin and jump almost perfectly. He flowed into the movements with a finesse that Victor hadn't expected. He owned the dance itself, giving it that emotion that Victor had lacked, but so desperately desired.

That performance had been done only a week ago. Katsuki Yuuri, his soulmate, had managed a near perfect rendition in - he glanced down at the post date which showed the video was thirteen hours old - six days and nine hours. Something that took Victor months had been easy enough for his soulmate to mimic.

That had to demonstrate just what Yuuri was capable of.

He found himself breathless by the end, and mesmerized enough to watch again and again and again.

And then he watched other performances of Yuuri's, basking in the revelation that he was considered Japan's top figure skater, much like how Victor was now considered Russia's top figure skater.

Soulmates were supposed to be perfect for each other, and from everything he'd seen, Katsuki Yuuri was perfection.

All he had to do was woo the young man. And what better way to do so that to integrate himself into the other man's life?

* * *

"Starting today I will be your new coach and will personally train you for this year's Grand Prix, where you will win!"

Yuuri didn't remember much beyond Victor Nikiforov, his soulmate, standing naked in his family's onsen. The last thing he remembered was the smile and wink, before everything had gone completely black and he'd fainted.

When he awoke, he found himself lying in bed, with none other than Vic-chan laying beside him. Or rather, a dog very similar to Vic-Chan. But it couldn't be Vic-chan, because Vic-chan had passed on months ago,

"Hello, Yuuri."

Heart jumping, Yuuri flinched and sat up in shock, looking around for the very familiar voice that was speaking English to him.

Victor Nikiforov was laying on his bed, back against the wall. Yuuri was right beside him, and the dog - whom he was going to assume was actually Victor's pooch - was on his other side.

Yuuri's face flamed instantly. He was barely covered, and Victor was barely covered. And it was all just too much.

He gladly welcomed the darkness once again.

* * *

Victor was charmed. His soulmate was adorable and despite barely knowing each other - well, he amended, looking around the room at the millions of posters of him, _sort of knowing each other_ \- he found the other man so interesting.

"You're his soulmate, right?"

Victor looked up, seeing a young brunette with a cigarette between her fingers, standing in the doorway of Yuuri's room.

"Yes," he nodded, making sure to pronounce his Japanese slowly. "How did you know?"

"I've known you were his soulmate since he was twelve. He wasn't good at keeping it a secret," she said before taking a deep drag. The smoke her exhaled curled toward the ceiling before dissipating slowly.

'Since he was twelve'. Yuuri had known that Victor was his soulmate for eleven years. To go those years never being able to meet, and then to finally see Victor in person, only to be treated like a common fan. Victor felt guilty.

He'd have to make it up to him. Somehow.

* * *

When Yuuri awoke for the second time, he found his hands clasped within the larger hands of his soulmate. Victor was bent over over, from where he was kneeling on the bed, eyes full of some emotion that Yuuri wasn't used to seeing.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I can't imagine how it must have felt to not be acknowledge by your soulmate, but I promise that I'll make it up to you."

Victor's Japanese was heavily accented, but Yuuri could understand, and he was oddly charmed by it. It was… cute.

"You didn't know," the brunet murmured, eyes looking away from those startling blues.

Victor shook his head. "That is no excuse for my assumption. I suppose my fame had gotten to my head, and for that I apologize. I did you a great disservice by not knowing that you were a fellow competitor."

Yuuri swallowed, throat tight. His palms were beginning to sweat and when he tried retrieving them, Victor wouldn't budge.

"Why do you want to coach me?"

Victor's eyes softened. "Because you have something I lack. You skated my routine to perfection and gave it what I couldn't. I've lost my drive for skating, but you have renewed my vigor! I want to be better, but not the best. I want to always keep everyone in suspense and not have them already accepting the fact that I'll win. Not being shocked when I perform well. It was getting old. I am old."

"You're not _old_!" protested Yuuri, feeling annoyed.

The younger man sat up suddenly, forcing Victor to lean back and out of his personal space, though he did not relinquish Yuuri's hands.

"You're amazingly talented and you've worked incredibly hard for almost fifteen years to be where you are today! You can't give up now!"

The look Victor sent him was full of shock and adoration which made him flush.

"Yuuri, you're the reason I haven't given up. I want whatever it is you have. And I want you to win the Grand Prix Final. I want everything to do with you."

"W-we hardly know each other!" the young man sputtered, unused to the intense emotion Victor was showering him with.

"Then we get to know one another. Hm?"

* * *

Victor couldn't help but nuzzle Yuuri's cheek. It was flushed a deep shade of pink, Victor learned from Yuuri's book of colors.

The young man was just so adorable! He wanted to kiss and hug him all the time, but the poor boy got so flustered, he'd faint if anything went too far. That didn't mean that Victor couldn't tease him properly though. There was always fun to be had after all.

"You don't have to worry, Yuuri," he said as he grasped Yuuri's small hand in his own. "I'll help you exercise. And then we'll begin training for real."

Yuuri's mother squealed when she saw them, and bustled off to 'go get the camera'.

Yuuri fidgeted a little, but leaned into Victor's chest, allowing himself to be comforted.

Progress in such a short span of time already.

Good.

Victor would be the best soulmate ever.

* * *

 

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Not Cutting It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Au where soulmates share pain and injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CUTTING, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, SELF-DEPRECATION. ALLUDED TO FLUFF AT THE END.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Yuuri sighed, feeling terrible. If he could just get his nerves under control, his poor soulmate wouldn't be suffering because of him.

Whichever divine being decided that soulmates should share pain and injuries, needed to be dethroned and tossed into a pit of fire. Yes, he went there. He was sick of always getting hurt.

Yuuri's soulmate rarely got injured ever, which was what made him feel even worse than before. In his quest to be a great figure skater, Yuuri was hurting his soulmate all the time.

Years ago, he'd experience random pains and random injuries, but they stopped around his thirteenth birthday and rarely ever occurred anymore. His soulmate had either gotten less clumsy or were now a lot better at whatever they had chosen to do with their lives.

Yuuri was just bad.

So much so that he kind of gave up on the thought of being someone's soulmate. Like, he _had_ a soulmate, it was obvious, he just ended up being the wrong person for them. They deserved better and Yuuri couldn't be that, so he hoped fervently, that his soulmate found someone else.

Someone they deserved.

* * *

Victor clutched his hip as the phantom pains of his soulmate made themselves known to him. Honestly, with how often his soulmate seemed to get hurt, Victor truly worried over their health and whatever kind of situation they lived in.

It couldn't be healthy to get injured in so very many places all the time. Victor found himself agonizing over the fate of his soulmate, wishing that they were okay and wishing that he knew who they were so that he could help them.

Victor was a crowd pleaser, and he flirted with practically anyone, but he was honestly so very fascinated over the whole soulmate business that he _wanted_ to meet his perfect match.

So he silently cheered them on, hoping beyond all hope that they were okay and that they could meet up sometime soon.

A sharp pain trailed up his back and his winced.

It would be a miracle if his soulmate was not an abuse victim. He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

* * *

The first time it happened, Yuuri cried himself hoarse the very same evening, over his own selfishness.

He'd done it before he could consider the consequences. And when the blood was overflowing and dripping on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, he reached for the nearest towel and pressed the soft fabric to the long cut, hoping that he didn't just permanently scar his innocent soulmate.

Because of course Yuuri wasn't in the right. He couldn't even remember why he did it, it just seemed like something he should do, and now he'd probably hurt someone.

It was only supposed to be him. It was only supposed to hurt _him_.

But now he'd gone and hurt another.

With tears blurring his vision, Yuuri collapsed against the bathroom door, feeling the self hatred just boiling beneath the surface and reminding him of why he shouldn't attempt anything ever again.

* * *

Victor grasped his wrist as the sharp pain appeared. This was more than the usual lingering aches that he would get in his legs or hips, or sometimes in his back. Not like the headaches that happened in the evenings. This was searing.

Shoving his sleeve up, his eyes went wide at the sight of the long gash and the blood covered cloth.

Victor rushed off for a bathroom, ignoring the very sudden yelling of Yakov and Yuri. There were more important things at stake right now.

His soulmate had cut himself, Victor was sure of it. He had a feeling that it was willingly done and if that was indeed the case, what would drive them to do such a thing?

Were they hurt? Did something happen to them?

Victor was glad the cut wasn't too deep, for he didn't know how he would explain this kind of wound to anyone. And he didn't want to share this incredibly private secret about his soulmate. It wasn't something that was anybody's else's business.

Victor waited as he pressed on the wound, hoping to stem the flow of blood. No more cuts came however. His soulmate had stopped after one.

Victor didn't know if he should be relieved or worried.

He was _still_ worried, though glad that this didn't continue.

And there was nothing he could do to make it better.

* * *

Yuuri's most recent failure at the Grand Prix had simply left him in a sort apathetic mood for a while. Like nothing could affect him.

And then he broke down in the bathroom, and found himself verbally assaulted by some Russian brat who thought too highly of himself. And if that wasn't bad enough, to add insult to injury, his long time idol didn't even know he had been a fellow competitor.

Life seemed to thoroughly enjoy fucking him over.

* * *

It came one night when he was reclined in his apartment. He hadn't expected it to happen ever again, but he then realized how foolish it was to assume that someone would only cut once.

But it had been a few months, so he couldn't be blamed for thinking positively. Otherwise, what did he have?

It started slow and torturous, causing Victor to get up and sprint for the bathroom.

Instead of gashes this time though, there were words. English words at that. His soulmate was currently sitting somewhere, possibly all alone, carving words into their own skin.

And the message?

**I'm sorry.**

Victor knew those words. He could speak English pretty well, though reading was a bit difficult. Still, he knew the basics of conversational reading.

**Not good.**

**Sorry.**

Panicked, and unsure of what to do, Victor rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed the nearest knife he could find. If he couldn't find a way to contact his soulmate through conventional means, then damn it he would do it this way!

Retreating to the bathroom and locking the door so Makkachin couldn't come in, Victor took a deep breath.

Kneeling on the floor and gritting his teeth, Victor took the knife to his own flesh, carving out his own message in hopes of doing something to help.

**Not bad.**

**You not bad.**

**You need help.**

There was a moment during the burning and the slight numbness settling over his arm, that he thought maybe his soulmate had done something worse.

But then words on his other arm finally appeared.

**I hurt you.**

**I'm a bad soulmate.**

**I'm sorry.**

Victor's head shook in negative, despite knowing that no one could see him.

**No!**

**Good. You good.**

**My soulmate is good.**

**Don't leave me.**

After a moment of tense waiting, a small message came back.

**OK.**

Relief coursed through him, and Victor dropped the knife, reaching for a towel instead.

He'd stopped it. He managed to stop it. Things would be okay now.

At least... he hoped they would be.

* * *

Yuuri hid his marks of shame, not wanting others to know about them.

He was embarrassed that his soulmate, someone who didn't even know him, had been so adamant about him. Had actually taken a knife to their own flesh in order to communicate with him.

It made his guilt more fresh. But they'd asked him to stop. To not… finish it off.

So he did. Because Yuuri had already probably ruined their life enough as it was. The shame of a dead soulmate would probably hurt them even further.

At present, he was feeling unwell because a video of him skating to his idol's program was blowing up everywhere. His name all over social media. He was trending for katsudon's sake!

Sighing, Yuuri slid the door open, hoping he could relax in the onsen by himself.

Instead of a blissfully empty spring, he found himself making direct eye contact with Victor Nikiforov. Nikiforov, who was naked and smirking at him.

"Hello, Yuuri! Starting today I am your new coach. I will see you to the Grand Prix Final, where you will win!"

Nikiforov was speaking accented English to him.

Blinking furiously, Yuuri turned around and left the onsen. He needed to think.

Why would the man want to train him? He was nothing important. Nothing special in the least.

As Facebook was currently saying, he was apparently an attention seeker, looking to coast off of Victor's fame by imitating him all the time.

He just didn't understand it.

* * *

Victor found himself greatly liking Yuuri, but there was a problem. He had a feeling that the younger man's reclusive attitude had more to do with Depression and Anxiety instead of him being naturally shy.

Yuuri was fragile when off the ice, but if put in the middle of the rink, he was fierce and beautiful. He took Victor's breath away.

But there was something worrisome about him.

After the arrival of Yuri Plisetsky, he'd worried that maybe that the teen would make Yuuri withdraw, but Yuri to seemed to treat him like one would any moody teenager. A slight annoyance that didn't have much of an affect on his life.

At least Victor could test Yuuri's competitiveness now!

His fingers trailed over the scars on his arms, wondering how his soulmate was doing.

* * *

Yuri had literally just kicked Katsuki in the ass and found a sick sort of enjoyment in watching the older skater rub his injured rump.

He then turned, intent upon asking Victor something about his program, only to pause. Victor was… rubbing his own ass. There was a discontented look on his face as he did so. But no one else was in the rink and he hadn't fallen, so how could he have gotten hurt?

Dread pooled in his stomach, and he turned to smack Katsuki upside the head, watching as Victor flinched suddenly and began rubbing his head.

What the fuck?!

"Please stop physically abusing me. It's annoying," Katsuki murmured, shaking his head in annoyance.

Yuri didn't care.

Victor's soulmate was this Japanese moron! What the hell were the odds!?

Suddenly frustrated, Yuri sat down immediately and began undoing his laces.

"Yurio, what are you doing?"

The teen stood once his skates were off, and glared at the silver-haired man he admired. "There's no point. You'll obviously choose your soulmate over me."

"What?" both Victor and Katsuki asked, sounding confused.

The idiots didn't even _know_!

Yuri smacked Katsuki once again and watched as both he and Victor reached up to rub their sore heads.

Both men froze then, and their gazes met. But not with the relived cheer that soulmates usually experienced when finding one another.

Katsuki looked ready to faint and Victor seemed ready to vomit. Or explode.

Either way, Yuri himself was done.

He stomped off. He'd simply win the Grand Prix on his own.

* * *

Victor stared Yuuri down, gaze intense. Yurio's words ran through his head.

"Yuuri… is there a reason for why you never where short-sleeved shirts?"

Yuuri instinctively grabbed his arms and stepped away.

That was all Victor needed.

"Yuuri, there's nothing wrong with it. It's your body to do with as you please. I just worried that you might take that last step one day, and I panicked. I couldn't lose you before knowing you."

Those brown orbs narrowed on him. "'Nothing wrong with it'! Of course there is something wrong with it!" He grabbed Victor's arm and pushed his sleeve up, revealing their joint scars.

"I hurt you!" the brunet insisted. "There is nothing _okay_ about that."

He couldn't help but sigh. His Yuuri was actually his soulmate. The soulmate he'd spent years worrying over.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and refused to let go, even when Yuuri struggled.

For years he could do nothing but feel and wait.

This time, with Yuuri emotionally falling apart in his arms, he could finally do more.

It would take time, and of course they needed to get to know each other better, but Victor was willing to save Yuuri. Even if it meant saving him from himself.

* * *

 

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Thread of Fate AU, except Yuuri has no soulmate and Victor's died early on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some fluff to make up for yesterday's heart breaker.
> 
> -Also, I'm so sorry for last night. I did not support the dilweed and he is #NotMyPresident.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Yuuri looked around at everyone, wondering exactly what he was seeing. There were red lines between everyone. Red lines connecting them to each other. And some stretching on for what seemed to be forever. Too far for him to see.

Cautiously, he reached out and flicked one of the lines before him, finding it rubbery in a sense. It vibrated, and his eyes followed the motions until the red got lost in the lines of other red.

He'd first noticed the red around his mother's finger, and how it was connected to the red around his father's finger. The two had said it was the 'red thread of fate' that had linked them together. That fate had decreed that they were perfect for each other.

Ever since he was young, Yuuri wondered why he was seeing everyone's threads. He also wondered why _his_ thread didn't extend past his finger. Instead of a string like everyone else he'd ever seen, his thread was wrapped only around his littlest finger. It didn't extend in any way. Like a ring.

Did that mean he didn't have a soulmate? Because he wasn't connected to somebody, he couldn't be happy like his parents?

After years of no answers being forthcoming, Yuuri chose to abandon any hope. His thread never grew, and no one ever looked at him the way his parents looked at each other.

In a way it was fine. Yuuri could focus more on himself and not have to worry about disappointing someone else.

It would be fine.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov could see that his red string was broken. His mother had told him that it had happened when he was little.

One day, the long string that had been much like his mother's, was pulled apart, and he'd apparently rushed to tell her.

He didn't remember exactly what had transpired, but what followed was a month of utter silence on his part. His soulmate had died. The person that was supposed to be perfect for him, was gone. His young mind had somehow understood the seriousness of the situation and acted accordingly.

Victor was mute for thirty days straight.

And it was some time later that Victor found his passion for figure skating, and decided that he wanted to dedicate his life to the art.

He no longer minded that his line was broken and frayed, the thread uneven and jutting out with split ends. He not longer cried for himself. It was okay now.

He was used to it by now.

And in a way, it helped him. None of his zealous fans could claim that he was their soulmate, because he didn't have one any longer.

* * *

When Katsuki Yuuri had officially met his idol, he had almost fainted. Instead of embarrassing himself, he'd fled from the room in order to go shovel the snow for his mother.

He needed to think.

The best figure skater in the world was in his family's onsen. Naked. Blathering about how he was going to coach Yuuri for the upcoming Grand Prix.

All because of a stupid video that Yuuko's children uploaded.

God, his luck of all things.

Still, Yuuri paused in his shoveling. He'd noticed something peculiar, but incredibly sad.

Victor's thread.

In person, it held more weight in Yuuri's eyes. Victor's thread was broken and old, showing that he'd lost his soulmate ages ago.

Yuuri winced internally.

He'd have to work on not being sappy lately, so as not to alert Victor to what he knew.

Yuuri's open heart would weep for the man in private.

* * *

Victor liked Katsuki Yuuri, who was cute in a way he'd never considered. He found himself ignoring social rules and obligations in order to glomp the younger man.

Victor was affectionate with those he cared for, and Yuuri had quickly ascended within his eyes. Yuuri was unique and beautiful and amazing. Victor wanted to know anything and everything he could about him.

"Yuuri!"

Said man twitched only slightly when Victor latched onto him.

Months into their friendship had brought them to this moment. Where Victor could adore his precious Yuuri happily without fearing being pushed away because Yuuri was too overwhelmed. Now it was as if he expected Victor's antics, and accepted them with a wry smile.

Victor was proud of his dear Yuuri. After these few months of ups and downs and an intensive time pulling him from his fears, Victor was getting a more regular display of Yuuri's confidence. And Victor wanted more of it.

"Let's go get dango!" the Russian suggested, already pulling on Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri's fingers linked with his own, without any prompting, and Victor smiled in victory!

Glancing down at their joined hands, Victor almost tripped over his own feet.

Because his thread, which had been broken beyond repair for twenty-two years, was no longer frayed. It no longer resembled a piece of dried out straw. It was one thick strand of red, and from what he could see, was longer.

He looked up, wondering if Yuuri noticed anything when they'd touched, but the other was simply looking at something across the road.

Victor's interest was caught, and he decided that this would be a good experiment.

* * *

Yuuri noticed the moment that Victor's attitude took a deeper turn. The light-hearted teasing wasn't gone, but there seemed to be something stronger behind all of his actions. All of his touches and taunts came across differently.

The glances between them becoming lingering stares. The touches more than just casual contact.

Then one day, Victor asked the one question he hadn't expected.

"Have you ever met your soulmate?"

Yuuri gulped. Victor was an amazing person and had so far been different but better than expected. That didn't mean that this would be accepted. It was unnatural, or so Yuuri assumed.

Fidgeting, the brunet looked away. "I… I never had one."

Victor said nothing in response

And Yuuri peeked at him under his lashes, hoping to see something that would let him know just what Victor was thinking.

Victor was staring at Yuuri's hand. Particularly his pinky finger.

The thread still acted much like a ring would, never growing or breaking. It was just there.

Victor's eyes trailed to his own thread, which Yuuri had finally noticed, was healed. The thread looked normal. Healthy even.

"My soulmate died," the Russian man said quietly. "I was five."

_Oh, Victor. So long ago._

"However, I don't think that was my only chance."

Before he could ask, Victor was already moving, grabbing his red thread and tying it around Yuuri's little finger.

And that was when something strange occurred.

The two different threads, both different shades of red even, glowed a little. And when Victor's hand pulled back, there were no two separate threads. There was only one. One long, red thread that got longer the further Yuuri pulled his hand away.

He gaped openly, astounded by what had just happened.

Victor looked besotted and placed both hands on Yuuri's cheeks. He flushed, but refused to look away. Not now. Not after that.

"I've decided to give myself another soulmate," Victor whispered, eyes fixated on Yuuri's mouth.

And there was only one way Yuuri could respond to that.

He leaned up and pressed their mouths together in something that sent tingles through his body and made his heart leap in his chest.

Victor had made them soulmates somehow. Because he thought they were perfect for each other.

Yuuri fingered the thread happily, finding himself incredibly attracted to the thought of having Victor as his soulmate.

And judging by how hard Victor was rubbing against him, he was attracted to the thought as well.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	6. Luminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light AU, where you glow silver wherever your soulmate touches you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touchy-feely fluff! And Yuri's big mouth.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

_"One day, someone will come along, and when they touch you, a silver light will erupt between you upon contact. When that happens, Yuuri, you will know that you've found your soulmate. Your perfect match."_

Yuuri had been thinking of that his whole life. Ever since his sixth birthday. He hoped he would get a soulmate because he was emotional and he desperately wanted someone who was perfect for him. Yuuri wanted companionship that didn't make him feel ill after too long.

'Perfect match' had to mean that they would accept him and understand him for who he was, and what more could he want in life? What more could someone like Yuuri ask for?

Of course at the age of twenty-three, he had yet to experience any such connection with anyone, and he was a bit put out. But he had hope! And that hope was always lingering in the back of his mind.

Also, he had more important things to consider right now. Soulmates could wait until later. A little while later at least.

His career as a skater was important to him. Just when he'd been ready to give up, his idol appeared. Victor Nikiforov appeared one day and exuberantly told him that they would be working together to get Yuuri into the Grand Prix Final, and that he would win.

And Yuuri was properly skeptical because he'd finished dead last in the last Grand Prix, and his shame was on display for the world to see. He wasn't proud, and he didn't have the confidence to go through with more, but he didn't _want_ to give up his passion simply because he had a few bad experiences. The competitiveness within refused to concede defeat.

He sighed as he placed the final box on the floor. Victor Nikiforov apparently had to bring all of Russia with him on his trip to Japan. The room he would be using was simply covered in boxes and Yuuri had no idea where the man was going to put anything, but he wasn't going to pry.

"Yuuri."

One moment, he was kneeling floor and the next, Victor was in his personal space, sliding his long and thin fingers around Yuuri's right wrist while the fingers of his other hand tipped the brunet's chin upward so they could look at one another. It was an intimate sort of touch that Yuuri hadn't been expecting and was flustered over immediately.

And that was when it happened. The bright, silver light that Yuuri had heard so much about in his childhood. His chin and hand felt warm under Victor's caresses, and the breath was short in his lungs.

Victor's blue eyes were wide with shock at the revelation. And Yuuri watched as those eyes suddenly went wider but with amazement and interest.

"Interesting."

Yuuri didn't move a muscle. He didn't really know what to do at the moment. He just learned that the man he'd admired for the past thirteen years - his idol, one of the best figure skaters in the world - was his soulmate. It shouldn't be shocking that he didn't know what to do. What did soulmates do when meeting each other?

This whole situation was very awkward.

He fidgeted, and Victor was finally kind enough to let go.

"It seems," the older man nearly purred, "that we are going to become _very close_ , dear Yuuri."

With a squeak, Yuuri pushed away frantically, until he found himself on the floor in the corridor. And when Victor did not move from his spot, Yuuri stood and fled to his room. His sanctuary.

What the hell did he do now?!

* * *

Victor was very careful not to mention the soulmate bond at any time. He wanted to watch Yuuri. See how he reacted around other people and his family. What he did when confronted with hardships.

And Yuuri didn't seem at all interested in bringing up their connection. The poor thing flustered himself too easily and would slide away when he felt too pressured with social anxiety and secondary embarrassment.

Victor had to think about how to approach the situation. In one evening, he'd already learned quite a lot, but there was certainly more to learn. More to witness.

So he began the slow incorporation of himself into his soulmate's life, pleased that Yuuri accepted him despite being so embarrassed all the time.

And that was when Victor proceeded with the touching. Naturally he was flamboyant and cheerful, and loved physical contact, but he couldn't help but layer it on a bit more for Yuuri. Especially when that stunning warmth would envelop him whenever he touched his soulmate.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he managed to turn things around. And the arrival of Yuri Plisetsky only made it better, which made Yuuri even more determined to keep him, and 'seduce him'.

And seduced he had been.

Victor trailed a hand across the back of Yuuri's neck, enjoying how his darling shivered a bit, but leaned into the warmth provided. He nuzzled into Yuuri's surprisingly soft hair and sighed.

"Ugh! Will you two just go fuck already?!"

"No need to be crass, Yurio," said Victor, though he was already standing and dragging Yuuri up with him. Yuuri squeaked in protest.

"Whatever. And stop calling me that!"

Victor merely stuck out his tongue as he lead a blushing Yuuri from the room.

It was time to once again make Yuuri's room shine in their shared luminescence.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	7. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body Art AU, where any art/writing on your body will appear on your soulmate's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys experiment with body art!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Ever since he was little, Victor had found himself doodling on his skin no matter where he was. At school, at home, in between practices. No matter what, Victor always seemed to have a collection of pens on hand so he could draw on himself.

And even though his parents had been a bit horrified, because what would his soulmate think, he didn't stop. Victor found entertainment in it and he could only hope that his soulmate liked it as well. Victor wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Though he found it odd that his soulmate never doodled anything. Most children drew on themselves at least once in their lives, right?

As he grew, Victor's doodles took on more detail. Enough that he learned how to hold his pen in different ways in order to apply different pressures for shading.

His most amazing masterpiece so far was of a tiny ballerina en pointe.

He hadn't expected to get anything in return, but suddenly, a small star appeared on his hand, just above the ballerina's outstretched hand. As if she was reaching for the stars.

Blinking, and feeling a small thrill of excitement run through his body, Victor set to doodling more details on her skirt.

A moment later, the ballerina had a companion who was mimicking her movement.

Smiling, Victor set to adding more detail to his clothes, drawing small stars on the male's jacket.

After that, he added a small smiley face in appreciation, and got a thumbs up in return.

For the first time in his ten years, Victor was having true fun outside of the ice rink.

* * *

When Yuuri was Fourteen, he'd found himself sitting on the roof of the school, writing a very detailed study guide on his hand and forearm. He hadn't taken into account that he was most likely covering his soulmate in all of his notes.

However it was brought to his attention when he got home, where his other arm had been covered in a foreign language. He used the online translator and scribbled a poor copy of some of them with his stylus onto his tablet.

It came back as 'discovered Russian'. His soulmate was a Russian or at least had grown up in Russia. It was such an interesting cultural mix. But it was also slightly worrying. Would he ever get to meet them?

Also, the notes seemed to have something to do with sports, though the online translator could not be trusted in the least. They usually failed beyond identifying languages.

Still, this was a new piece of insight that he was glad for.

It was time to learn Russian.

"Yuuri! Victor's on again!"

Looking up at his friend Yuuko, Yuuri smiled. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Victor would never have known that his soulmate spoke fluent Japanese had those notes not been made that day. It was what spurred him on to learning Japanese. Simply to eliminate the cultural divide as quickly as possible.

Japanese was harder to learn than English, that was for certain. But it was worth it.

One day, during his small rebellion in Korea, Victor decided that he wanted to be able to share something special with his soulmate. Something beyond little doodles on their hands that they helped complete for each other.

In a small tattoo shop in Seoul, Victor found himself confronted with a man who did not know his status as a world known figure skater. He probably wouldn't care either. He simply did his job and that was that.

Victor wondered when his soulmate would notice it.

He hoped they would like it.

* * *

Yuuri screamed himself hoarse when the image appeared on his back one day. He'd simply been in the shower, doing his business, when something red caught his eye. It curled a bit around his hips and it wouldn't wash off not matter how much he tried.

Stepping out from under the hot spray, he turned to the mirror and gaped at the vision that awaited him. He turned more fully, allowing himself to see his back in the mirror, and found a very large dragon staring back at him. Or rather, the outline of a dragon. It hadn't been colored or shaded yet, so it was incomplete. But still.

As Yuuri had never even considered getting a tattoo before, he knew it wasn't him.

It was his soulmate.

His soulmate had decided to go and get a tattoo to share between them. The time and pain they must have sacrificed.

Yuuri ran a hand over the permanently stained skin. It was nice.

He wanted to pay them back.

* * *

"Victor, your hand!"

Looking down, Victor found that his entire left hand was covered in intricate designs that he recognized as 'henna'. A very particular type of art.

It was beautiful too. Of course Yakov looked disturbed, but it wasn't as if it was his business anyway, so Victor didn't care.

His soulmate had gone out and done this in response to the dragon tattoo, he was certain.

Victor knew he'd have to go back some day and get it finished, but his schedule was very tight and troublesome, what with the training constantly and tournaments he was entering. Still, he would finish it at some point.

Finding himself filled with renewed vigor, Victor applied himself twice as hard in training that day, managing to land every jump perfectly, several times in a row.

* * *

"Yuuri, that was beautiful!"

The brunet flushed at the praise. He'd been working extra hard on his step sequences because they seemed to be his best. Steps and spins.

Yuuko was bouncing up and down, clapping her hands. "I wasn't expecting you to improve this much! How are your jumps?"

He winced. "The Salchow is troublesome, but my Triple Axel is nearly perfect."

"Spending all that time in America seems to have a good affect on you! You're trying a lot harder and seem to be more competitive!"

"Yeah, but I still get stage fright easily," he mumbled in defeat.

"Maybe you just need the proper coach or something."

Yuuri was sure it wasn't his coach's fault.

* * *

The dragon was finished. Victor was immensely proud of it. A fierce, red and black creature that demanded attention.

It took up the entire span of his back, and curled around his body in the most intimate of places. Claws around the hips and tail trailing around to rest across the pubic bone.

He liked it, and hoped his soulmate liked it as well.

Looking down at his hands, he was shocked to see a message awaiting him.

_It's beautiful. I love it._

Perfect English. Victor was suddenly glad to have learned English.

Panicking, he looked around for a pen, and dove into his bed in order to get comfortable.

**I hoped you would.**

A smiley face was his answer.

Unable to let this go, Victor decided to ask something that had been on his mind.

**Are you actually Japanese?**

The answer was positive. So if Victor wanted to meet his soulmate, he'd have to go to Japan. That could be easily arranged.

_What are your hobbies?_

Victor smiled at the sudden question, and proceeded to list his daytime activities.

In return, he learned some things about his soulmate, and rolled over, smiling happily at the new revelations.

* * *

Yuuri sighed, incredibly embarrassed and frustrated.

He'd made it to a major competition and ended up failing spectacularly. And on top of that, Victor Nikiforov was a complete douche canoe. An attractive one, but a douche nonetheless. Who _doesn't_ know their fellow competitors?

Yuuri knew everyone, even if they made his nervous most of the time. He made it a point to at least know of everyone in case he had to speak with them personally.

And Yuuri didn't need a photo of Victor, his room in Japan was covered in enough as it was.

He sighed, feeling absolutely drained.

He wanted to go home, go to bed, and not wake up.

That would be lovely.

* * *

**How are you?**

Victor waited and waited, but the response was slow.

_Not well._

With a frown, Victor asked why.

_I embarrassed myself terribly and now I'm not sure I want to keep up my career._

Victor sat up, not liking the dejected tone in the message.

**You can't give up! You'll hate yourself!**

**Just take a small break, wait awhile, and then come back.**

**It'll be fine, you'll see.**

There was a small smiley in response, and Victor hoped he'd managed to appease his soulmate a bit.

Victor didn't like thoughts of giving up.

He hoped that his soulmate kept on.

**Are you ever going to tell me your name?**

_Maybe._

* * *

Skating was like breathing in a sense. It made him feel good. And when he wasn't in front of a judging crowd, he felt so much better. So much more freer with himself.

Yuuko obviously got a kick out of his performance and applauded with all of her heart. Her praises and concerns heard and acknowledged.

He _had_ been Depressed over his failings, but his soulmate had helped him suck it up. He was still a little unstable and would regularly get into a slump, but Yuuri wasn't going to let it stop him. His life was already ruled by too much Anxiety, he didn't want anything else to have control over him.

Skating was his life, and it was just something that he loved to do.

So he wasn't going to let his failure control his life any longer.

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri was interesting. Victor watched his rendition of Victor's performance, over and over. He watched on various technology. He slowed everything down to half speed in order to properly evaluate the man's skills, but it was as if he had become Victor Nikiforov himself.

He wasn't shy or twitchy. He'd somehow modeled his entire demeanor after Victor's during the original performance. It was like looking at a shorter copy of himself in that small ice rink. The ice rink that was so small that his program had to be modified to fit it.

The fact was, that performance had happened less than a month ago, and had taken months of preparation for Victor to accomplish it.

How could this Japanese skater manage to perfect it in such a short time?

Victor could pick up small mistakes and shaky footing, but overall, it was perfect. Might even receive a score close enough to Victor's if it was being properly judged.

How did Katsuki Yuuri go from a bundle of nerves that lost in front of one of the largest crowds in the world, to a mini-Victor?

What was his secret?

While mimicking Victor, he seemed to even take on Victor's confidence. There was no fear, no worry.

Yuuri allowed himself to feel the music and the performance in a way that Victor hadn't. Overall, he felt the performance was better than the original, and personally decided that the title 'tried to skate' was wrong. Yuuri had skated the program amazingly.

Victor was slightly ashamed. His disinterest had come upon him so suddenly that his performance had been disappointing. He'd despised it, watching over and over and finding it lacking something. And it appeared that Katsuki Yuuri had that something.

An idea hit him then and he groped around for a pen.

**I'm coming to Japan soon. We should meet up at some point!**

It took a moment, but then there was a blessed response.

_Really? For how long?_

Victor was already looking up Katsuki Yuuri's home town, and found himself grinning.

He was going on a trip to find himself!

* * *

Yuuri hastened his training. His soulmate was coming to Japan at some point and even wanted to meet up. This meant that he he had to get back into shape as soon as possible.

While not too terribly conscious about his weight, people kept drawing attention to it as if it was something super bad, and he was sick of it. If another person called him 'piglet' he was going to scream. So what better way to get it to stop than to just lose the damn weight and make them all shut the hell up?

Also, he might be lightly panicking over meeting his soulmate. He still didn't know their name or gender, or even age.

He didn't want to accidentally insult them. But they wanted it to be a surprise.

When Yuuri got home that night, he found that it had snowed lightly. It was April, yet was snowing like it was still Winter. He could already foresee the hours of shoveling that he was going to have to do in the morning. He was not looking forward to it.

"Yu-chan, do you want some katsudon?"

The temptation was real. The desire for the mouthwatering meal of the Kami was so very real. But no. Not right now.

He shook his head. "I can't afford that right now."

His mother smiled with understanding.

"You might want to know that we have a visitor who will be staying with us for awhile. So if you see a dog that looks just like Vic-chan, don't panic."

She skipped away then, leaving him in confusion.

"Arf!"

Startled, he looked around, and moved to slide the door open, finding a poodle that was much larger than Vic-chan had been, sitting there, tail wagging.

What the hell?

"He belongs to our guest," his father said as he passed by, holding a basket. "I didn't know foreigners traveled with their pets. He's in the spring if you wanted to know."

Yuuri stomach dropped.

* * *

Victor's first impression of Katsuki Yuuri was that he was different than expected.

In the video, he'd been a little chubby, but not overly so. Right now, the young man was in fact, not chubby in the least. Smaller than expected, but rather fit if his tight, red shirt was anything to go by.

With a smile, Victor stood, proudly showing off his own body and announcing his intentions to train Yuuri into the ground in order to make him win the Grand Prix Final.

Yuuri flushed and looked away. " _Are you going to put clothes on any time soon, or would you prefer to finish your bath first?_ "

It took Victor a moment, but then his mouth dropped. Yuuri had spoken in near perfect Russian!

When the other noticed Victor's astonishment, he flushed harder. " _My soulmate is Russian. So I figured I'd learn it to make it easier on both of us. Though my writing is still lacking, but I can at least verbally converse._ "

So Victor wasn't the only person willing to learn another language for his soulmate.

His opinion of Katsuki Yuuri had just risen several points. Also, hearing someone foreign speaking his native tongue was obviously impressive and he was appreciative of the efforts, even if they weren't for him.

"I'm sure your soulmate will be thankful," the older man assured with a bright smile usually reserved for fans.

Yuuri nodded absently and turned. "Come out when you're done."

* * *

The touching had to be a Russian thing. Yuuri had gone to university in America and had traveled all over the world, but no one had ever been as tactile as Victor Nikiforov was.

And he had to reluctantly take back his assessment. The man wasn't a douche, which actually made him feel better. To look up to a horrible person would then make him feel horrible. But Victor did get a bit haughty at times, whether he noticed it or not.

All that privilege must have been a normal thing, because he just did things without expecting consequences.

Like how he liked to hang all over Yuuri, or the fact that that when he drank too much, he'd start stripping and _then_ hang all over Yuuri.

And Yuuri had to learn to get used to it because Victor wasn't going to be changing any time soon. At least he wasn't groping Yuuri, which was a lot better than some other people that Yuuri had met before.

"Yuuri, we don't need to have any practice today. I'm going to be a little busy."

Yuuri sighed in relief. He was meeting his soulmate and didn't want to have to explain why he needed a day off.

"Okay. Have fun I guess."

Victor beamed. "I'm hoping I will. Fingers crossed!"

Victor dashed from the room, leaving Yuuri to his own thoughts.

* * *

Victor flipped the compact open and raised his pen to his face. In order to better notice who his soulmate was, he decided he was going to doodle a small heart on his left cheek. Anyone who walked in with a heart on their face, had to be his soulmate! It was genius!

The shop door opened again, and he gaped when Yuuri of all people walked in, a bright red heart on his cheek. Yuuri then lifted a pen and wrote something on his hand.

Looking down, Victor saw the words, " _I'm here_ " awaiting him.

Katsuki Yuuri was his soulmate.

Yuuri was his _soulmate_!

Victor launched out of his seat in order to grab the younger man into a tight hug. His dear Yuuri was actually _his_!

And there he'd been feeling guilty for being a little smitten with the other. But it was okay now!

"V-Victor?" the brunet stuttered, probably worried over the insistent rubbing.

"I find that I'm very lucky," he whispered before deciding to kiss Yuuri senseless.

And if he managed to make Yuuri cry from being overstimulated later on, that was no one's business but theirs.

* * *

**~THE AMAZING[SHYUUTAN ](http://shyuutan.tumblr.com)ON TUMBLR MADE ART FOR THIS!~**

**[~THE ART~](http://shyuutan.tumblr.com/post/159341078929/helly-watermelonsmellinfellon-the-shop-door) **

* * *

**A** **/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	8. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams AU, where when you sleep, you find yourself viewing the world form your soulmate's perspective. Problem, you can't hear anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some internal monologue. Feels. Hints of the sexy times later on. More feels.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Yuuri first became aware of the strangeness of his dreams when he realized that he could not hear anything. He was probably six years old when he realized for the first time that his dreams were incredibly strange.

And, like any other child who wanted to know something, he immediately went to his mother and asked her if there was something wrong. And that was when Katsuki Yuuri learned for the first time, that what he was seeing in his dreams was actually him leaving his body and entering his soulmate's body.

It was a strange sort of phenomenon, that had been officially recorded as a real event in the last one hundred years. When the Age of Science and Exploration came upon the world, many questioned the validity of **soulmates** , and tried to disprove the idea as much as possible. However, eventually it was too recurring to not be true.

And therefore the theory became the fact.

Of course there was the cute little assumption that the soul left the body in order to join up with its other half for a while. Many cultures liked to believe that the two parts were meeting up in an attempt to bring each other together.

While Yuuri thought that was a cute idea, he didn't necessarily believe that personally. But it was something nice for romance novels and little kids who dreamed of having a nice soulmate when they grew up. Who wanted to live 'happily ever after'.

Still, the situation had baffled him at a young age. What good was knowing about the life his soulmate, if he could not hear anything that was going on? It was like he was in the body of his soulmate, but he had no control over what was happening. And it really got him thinking. What did his soulmate see when _he_ was sleeping? What parts of Yuuri's life had his soulmate been witness to?

And the thought process let him down a very dark road where he buried himself in his bed for four days at the time, because he did not like what he was considering.

When someone fell asleep, they found themselves watching the world from their soulmate's perspective. It was a very interesting kind of thing, but it was also uncomfortable. Because you felt that _you_ were moving. You felt that _you_ were doing something, but _you_ were not the one in control, and it was a strange sensation to not be in control of what should be _your_ body.

From everything that Yuuri had witnessed about his soulmate, he knew that the other was not Asian. And he was quite certain that his soulmate was a boy just like him.

Again, like any child that wanted to know the answer to a question, he went to his mother.

Yuuri had shyly looked up at the woman and asked her if it was okay that his soulmate was a boy too. He asked if it was bad. And he remembered her answer very clearly.

"Yu-kun, a soulmate is supposed to be your one. The one for _you_ and no one else. They are meant to possess what you lack, just as you possess what they lack. There is never a 'bad soulmate for you'. Your other half completes you."

That had lightened Yuuri's perspective on the entire situation considerably. He no longer felt that it was strange that sometimes he would end up seeing his soulmate's body. However, he was very uncomfortable with the thought that his soulmate was able to see _his_ own body.

And the thing was that he'd never _seen_ his soulmate in a reflective surface. And it wasn't like Yuuri slept for very long. He was a light sleeper in general, so he did not sleep for hours and hours at night, but it was still very strange.

One would think that in the course of six hours, somebody would somehow manage to walk by a window or a mirror or maybe look at themselves in the reflection of a well polished car. But his soul mate was rarely ever around anything like that whenever Yuuri was asleep.

Something else that he'd noticed about his soulmate, was that his country was a little strange. And also, there was a lot of snow. It was very cold. His soulmate was surrounded by westerners, at least he was _certain_ they were westerners. Yuuri had noticed that for about half the year, they would walk around bundled in thick coats and equally thick scarves. And then the other half of the year, they wouldn't wear much.

He couldn't even begin to guess where his soulmate lived. He just knew that the area apparently went through extreme changes in climate from very cold to very hot. There was no transitioning like Spring and Autumn. It was just one thing to another and back and forth.

A ten year old Yuuri had finally gotten fed up one day. He had fallen ill, and had been bedridden for almost a week. In that time frame, he dreamed the most he had ever dreamed in his life.

He saw strange-looking buildings, and snow, cute dogs, scary girls, and an old man who looked like he really needed to take a load off at a good onsen.

Yuuri tried to remember the writing of the signs he saw. He tried to remember things he'd seen, in hopes that he might be able to look them up. The problem with having a soulmate who was obviously a foreigner, was that learning whatever their native tongue was, would be difficult.

It was some time a few years later, that's his friend Yuuko rushed up to tell him that she had found a new figure skater to idolize. She then proceeded to drag him to her house, sit him down in front of the television, and force him to watch this new skater.

And he was made to watch a small clip about said skater's life. Showing the city in which they grow up, and the buildings they proceeded to frequent when they wanted to go out to eat. That was the first time in his life that Yuuri finally had an idea as to where his soulmate came from.

Because he'd seen those very streets before, but he'd only seen them in a dream.

His soulmate was a Russian figure skater. Yuuri had known about the figure skating for a long time. In fact, watching through his soulmate's eyes, as his soulmate executed very interesting practices, was what made Yuuri's interest in ballet move on to figure skating.

And while he still did ballet from time to time, his practices were mostly with Yuuko for figure skating.

This new revelation for him, was what made him even more determined.

Also, he may have kind of had a crush on someone not his soulmate, but that was okay. It wasn't like Yuuri would ever meet Victor Nikiforov anyway. So admiring from afar was alright.

* * *

Victor was astonished at how many people were not in his soulmate's life. When he'd learned that he would be seeing the life of his soulmate through his soulmate's eyes, he had gotten really excited. He would get to learn new things, and see different people, but instead, his soulmate was a very singular type of person.

His soulmate did not go out and party like others did. Nor did he play with other children. In fact, Victor often found himself staring at a barre. And on that barre, would be a long leg, stretched out perfectly.

His soulmate was a ballet dancer.

Well, for _several years_ his soulmate was a ballet dancer, but then his soulmate started taking up ice skating. And Victor had a feeling that the difference in time zones was what made it so he did not get to see much of his soulmate's skating, but what he did see he could admit that he was impressed with it. Especially since he noticed that his soulmate was actually younger than him.

That part was made obvious when his soulmate was still sitting in a class of thirty students, and doing mathematics. Or when he would sit down at lunch with a friend, and they'd push their desks together while they ate.

Of course they weren't that much younger, no more than four years, but still.

At Victor's age of nineteen, he knew that fifteen year olds were in a sort of in between time in their lives. With all the emotions and puberty creeping up on them suddenly, it was amazing that his soulmate could focus on class, ballet, skating, and whatever his home business dealt with. Victor didn't understand enough Japanese to determine the younger one's job at home though.

So yes, their strides were impressive.

When he was younger, Victor had always had a fascination with sleeping. He was also incredibly saddened when he could not sleep for as long as he wanted. However, there were things to be done, and he could not wile away his days, dreaming about his soulmate's life.

Still, he felt that he new his soulmate pretty well.

His soulmate was Asian. Full Japanese origin. His soulmate was also incredibly intelligent from what Victor had seen of his test scores. He was good at ballet, and had a lot of stamina in the rink during practice. He loved food. A lot.

He didn't know what the name of the dish was called, but he saw enough of it to know that it was a favorite. And the way the steam would rise up made his stomach plead for food as well.

It smelled wonderful and tasted great too. It was a nice way to experience something, without having it affect his own body. Though, it certainly affected his soulmate's body.

His poor soulmate had a slow metabolism, which made weight loss harder because any food made him put on weight, and he had to work twice as hard to lose the excess weight.

Victor didn't know of it personally, but after years of watching his soulmate struggle with scales and intense workouts, he felt that he understood to an extent. And he felt for the other boy. For the frustration and the tears he cried. He wished he could help, but he didn't know how.

He still didn't know what the boy looked like!

One day, when he was twenty-one, he found himself dreaming much longer than usual. Enough to actually see more of his soulmate's life. School was usually the main part of each dream, but then sometimes ballet or skating would fit in there somewhere. This time, Victor had slept in three hours, and got to witness more than a home cooked meal.

His soulmate was an avid fan of him.

Very avid.

So avid, Victor would never forget it!

Their room was a shrine. It had to be. Photos and posters of him were all over the walls. Dolls, a body pillow, and even a few magazines with his face prominently displayed on the cover, littered the room.

His soulmate's idolization of him was further expounded upon a few days later when Victor found himself watching a video of one of his performances. And his soulmate watched attentively and clapped happily when it was over.

A few days later, Victor was treated to the sensation of his soulmate, and his soulmate's friend, mimicking his own routine.

And to be honest, they did a pretty good job! He was proud that they were exploring their skills. He was proud that he was an inspiration to young skaters in the world. It made him feel like he was accomplishing more than just a victory here and there.

Sometimes he wondered what his soulmate's reaction would be should he find out that he was destined to be Victor's equal.

And sometimes Victor fervently hoped that when they finally met, things would go well and that they truly fit well together.

Victor was tired of being bored and alone.

* * *

Yuuri laid in bed, the shame and embarrassment just filling him. He stared up at the ceiling, wishing that somehow it would give him the answers that he needed.

He'd failed. It was bad. Embarrassing. It was all over the world and would in no way be forgotten any time soon.

Still, he wasn't going to stop skating altogether, though maybe competitively wasn't meant for him anymore. He wasn't sure his coach was the right coach for him, because 'suck it up' just didn't work. Not for Yuuri. He wasn't like Phichit. He couldn't just ignore his terror.

Also, Yuuri wasn't as amazing as Phichit, who could execute amazing jumps. Yuuri's steps were his forte, but they just weren't good enough to win in competition.

Yuuri needed to go back to his roots and re-discover his love for figure skating. And who had been the one to inspire him in the first place?

Victor Nikiforov.

With a sigh, Yuuri sat up and decided to go and see Yuuko.

* * *

When Victor closed his eyes, he thought he was going to see the ocean again. His soulmate had been terribly emotional these past few weeks, and had gone out to the ocean many a time to cry. Victor didn't know what was wrong, for he hadn't seen anything, but he wished he could help.

This time was different however.

He was back in the small ice rink his soulmate loved to frequent. And his soulmate was removing his glasses, making everything blurry instantly. His friend was there. The one from school. The one with the kind smile.

The two exchanged words for a moment, before the man moved out to the center of the ice and took position.

While Victor could not hear anything, he knew immediately what this was. His soulmate was once again, mimicking one of his routines, except… it was done beautifully.

There was emotion. He could feel it. His winning performance was finally good in his opinion. His soulmate had added a flare to it that he hadn't had when he's skated it personally. It felt right. Good and wholesome. Victor basked in it, reveling in how his soulmate landed all of his jumps perfectly and how amazing his footwork was.

He was invigorated suddenly. He wanted to meet his soulmate. Wanted to see just what they had that could inspire him once again.

Of course, the next morning, he was astonished.

The very performance that he had lived in his dreams, was currently trending on every social media site in the world. And he knew it was his soulmate skating the routine because he recognized the girl he was skating for. Had seen her face constantly over the years.

Victor had been correct. His soulmate was a natural born Japanese man. Katsuki Yuuri, one of the top figures skaters of Japan, as determined by the JSF.

Also, Yuuri had an intense idolization of him, if Victor remembered the poster covered bedroom correctly. So either Yuuri knew they were soulmates, or he was simply a big fan.

A fan who inspired Victor. And now Victor had a reason to go and meet him without seeming creepy!

* * *

It happened suddenly. Yuuri was no longer dreaming about his soulmate's life. He'd had a mild panic attack. The worry simply too much. He'd even rushed out to his mother - because moms always had the answer - and asked her what she thought about it.

"It could mean that you are now in the same time zone."

That would mean that they were sleeping at the same time. So then, would his soulmate be dreaming of nothing as well?

How very strange.

"Yuuri!"

The brunet flushed at the arm that wound itself around his shoulders.

Victor Nikiforov, who had come all the way to Japan to be his coach, was a very tactile person. He liked to invade personal space and spread his carefree nature around.

Yuuri's shoulders slumped just a bit, his light uneasiness melting away almost too easily anymore. He'd gotten used to being touched so affectionately. So often. Victor was not happy unless he had some sort of physical contact with Yuuri, and that was a fact.

He didn't understand, but he stopped running ages ago. Now he just accepted it. Besides, hadn't he used to daydream about Victor Nikiforov wanting to hug him? Too many times if he was going to be honest.

It was nice, and it made him comfortable if truth be told. That Victor was just so genuinely happy to see him all the time, made his heart flutter. He had very few people like that in his life.

"Yuuri, will you come to the shops with me? I want to see what they sell in the common shops on the corners!"

Always so excitable.

With a roll of the eyes, Yuuri nodded. Victor threw his arms up and gave a cheer.

"I have to get my wallet though."

"Nonsense," the Russian said, already tugging him toward the door. "Think of it as a date. I'm paying."

A date to the corner shop. Wow.

"Only if I can have katsudon later."

Victor's gaze turned almost - dare he say it - sensual. "We'll share some later. You can feed me and I'll feed you."

Yuuri was a blushing mess during the entire venture.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened. One thing lead to another, and Victor's 'dates' around Hasetsu, happened more frequently. And those little hugs and touches between them escalated until Yuuri found himself pressed up against the shower wall at Ice Castle, with Victor grinding against him from behind.

And only minutely did he think of his soulmate and whether it was okay or not. But really, Victor was very good with his hips and he was also talented in _other_ forms of training as well.

There was a moan, he was sure it came from his own mouth. Victor's hands were trailing over his stomach and ghosting just barely over that place that Yuuri needed them most.

He pressed against them insistently, and flushed when he felt the small huff of laughter against his neck.

Though he refused to be ashamed.

* * *

For the first time in months, Yuuri was finally dreaming of his soulmate's life. He was intensely intrigued, and noticed immediately that he was laying down on something smooth.

Above his head was a bare ceiling. His soulmate's body rolled over, and he suddenly found himself looking at… _himself_.

His body was lying there, right next to his soulmate's own body! He was illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the window, and his skin looked paler than normal. Yuuri had worked up quite a tan, but in the dark of the night and by the light of the moon, he looked… ethereal.

A hand reached out to caress the side of Yuuri's own face, and Yuuri blinked, suddenly finding himself awake and staring at Victor, who was laying beside him on Victor's bed. In Victor's room.

There was a beam of moonlight coming in through the window, and Victor was staring down at him as if he was something to be treasured.

"Do you understand?" the older man murmured as he leaned in.

He did. Victor had somehow known, but instead of telling him, he'd wooed Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to choose him because of love, and not because of some predestined bond forged between them by fate.

Yuuri shuffled closer and nuzzled into Victor's smooth throat.

This was a much better revelation than he could have ever imagined.

Victor's fingers were warm and comforting as they trailed through his hair.

So much better.

 _{_ _Wake up me Prince Charming,_

_I've been dreaming about._

_Wake me up Prince Charming,_

_Make my dreams come true._ _}_

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Once Upon (Another) Dream" by No Secrets. The song appeared on the special edition of Disney's Sleeping Beauty, like 15 years ago. I recommend the song.
> 
> Also, check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fic, "A Flower's Influence". Papa!Yuuri AU.


	9. Music to my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music AU, where you hear whatever song your soulmate is listening to or thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have a sequel chapter later.  
> Angst and slight anger. Poor Yuuri can't seem to handle how his annoying soulmate is also his idol/crush!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

The earliest time Yuuri remembered hearing the music, was when he was four. It was a sad song, or so it sounded to him. And no matter how often he mimicked the words to the best of his ability, no one knew what he was saying.

It was in a different language.

 **"Mne kazhetsya poroyu, chto soldaty**  
**S krovavykh ne prishedshiye poley,**  
**Ne v zemlyu nashu polegli kogda-to,**  
**A prevratilis' v belykh zhuravley."**

Yuuri never learned the name of the song. He didn't even know what it was about. But almost every night, around his bed time, that song would play in his mind, and he would fall asleep to an unknown lullaby.

* * *

Victor hummed along to the music.

He knew it was his soulmate, and he knew that this song was what they were thinking of. He just wished he knew what it meant. This one in particular was on a loop, and all his mother could tell him, was that it 'sounded Asian'.

Not much help. But the song did relax him a bit.

**"Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya.  
Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi."**

It sounded like a lullaby, and while he knew he should be paying attention to his classes, he found himself sitting and listening instead.

It was more interesting than maths anyway.

* * *

Yuuri had gotten used to the music, but he often wondered why his soulmate resorted to mentally singing 'Eye of the Tiger' to themself on a near constant basis. Between eleven and three every day, that one song seemed to be on repeat.

As payback, Yuuri would think of his favorite girl group, and have his favorite song on repeat. If only because he knew that repetition would bore some individuals.

It was a petty sort of payback, but he didn't mind.

* * *

Victor's soulmate kept odd times. Whenever it was Victor's bed time, he would find himself 'serenaded' - and he meant that very lightly - with hardcore, American rock bands.

He was glad that they at least had an eclectic taste in music, but where were they that such music was welcome at such times in the evening?

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri sighed as Phichit beamed at him. The suggestive look was annoying and he stuck his tongue out simply because he was frustrated.

All he wanted to do was sleep. All he wanted to do was rest. His soulmate decided to rave or something, because the music was loud and grating.

In the afternoon would be fine. Midnight when he's exhausted from a day of skating and training, he did not want to be stuck listening to this.

Life sucked sometimes.

* * *

He was going to fail! He was going to fall or trip. He was going to-

He missed the landing.

But he managed to save himself, sort of.

Still, he was right to worry because he knew something was going to happen.

He'd heard the comments. A lot of people didn't think he deserved to be there. He knew that he wasn't the best, but he had genuinely thought that he had a chance.

He was preparing himself for a triple axel, when suddenly, the music of the rink disappeared and the loud screeching of a guitar filled his ears.

Yuuri's jump was fucked immediately, and he didn't even get one revolution in before he collapsed on the ice, clutching his head.

It was a fail, and he couldn't even finish the performance.

Having a soulmate was hell.

* * *

Victor was unsure of what to do. There was a particular song flitting through his mind. This song had been on repeat for three weeks. He wouldn't mind, if the song did not worry him so intensely.

He knew English. Was verbally fluent in it. Could read it pretty well also. The song was sad. The song was dangerous.

It talked about self harm. It told a story about the loss of life and how things kept going from bad to worse.

He didn't know what had happened, but his soulmate was in a rut of some sort. Enough that suicidal music played in his mind for hours upon hours every day.

Victor, being his normally cheerful self, tried to counter it with happy music, but the sadness persisted.

What could he do?

* * *

It was some time in the early morning that he found himself awoken by familiar music. He recalled it very well. He'd performed to it and even won his fifth Grand Prix with that very same music.

Still, the music played through his mind with a stunning amount of clarity, and Victor found himself standing in the middle of his lounge, swaying along to the music. It had been so long since he'd skated simply for the fun of it.

And he was relieved because this meant that his soulmate was focusing on other things and not self harm.

Later on, he was not expecting to find himself assaulted by hundreds of emails linking him to the same video. A video of a familiar face, skating his own routine. The one that he'd reminisced on just that morning.

He hadn't known the boy was a fellow skater. He also felt kind of bad for assuming he was just a fan. Especially since, if he remembered correctly, he hadn't been blushing and stuttering when looking at Victor.

Katuski Yuuri breathed life in Victor's performance, showing the clear enjoyment that Victor himself had been lacking. Giving the emotion that Victor had been unable to give himself. Displaying a near perfect tribute to Victor's hollow victory.

And in that instant, Victor made the decision that if he wanted to rekindle his old love of skating once again, then he needed to take a break and pursue a new avenue.

* * *

Victor smiled at the young man and gestured widely, holding his hand out in invitation. The moment was silent, the two staring one another down, when Victor's mind was suddenly filled with music.

**'You're so sexy, sexy, sexy.**

**Be my lover be my inspiration.**

**You're so sexy, sex-sex-sexy,**

**Physical and logical temptation.'**

The music continued on in a sultry beat that got Victor to wiggle his hips just a bit. As if on cue, Yuuri's face went red and the music cut off instantly. He then fled, leaving Victor to consider what had just happened.

And also to plan for later.

* * *

Victor took his time testing out his theory. Because if Yuuri was actually his soulmate, then Victor got lucky.

So Victor found himself randomly thinking of the most erotic music that he had ever heard before, all so he could test out whether or not Yuuri could hear what he was mentally singing. And every time gave him some form of a reaction.

Although the most recent one was his favorite.

Yuuri had been attempting to perfect his triple axel, and had taken a break after two hours of practicing. As he was drinking some water, Victor decided he was going to have a little fun, and thought of another song.

Yuuri proceeded to choke on his water, blush an intriguing shade of pink, and not look Victor in the eye for the rest of the day. It was great!

If that wasn't enough of an example, Victor didn't know what would be.

All he had to do was tell Yuuri that they were soulmates.

* * *

" _Really_?"

Victor nodded, though Yuuri wasn't to sure.

"Fine. I'm going to think of a song and I want you to repeat the lyrics."

A moment later, Victor opened his mouth and said, "Bakayaro, honto no jibun?"

The pronunciation wasn't that great, but it was exactly the song Yuuri had been thinking.

Fuck.

Well that was settled. "I'm not paying you a coaching fee," he decided.

Before Victor could comment, he was already speaking again. "You're the reason why my triple axel was fucked and the cause of my sprained ankle at the Grand Prix, which lead to me being unable to finish my performance. I was pissed at you for weeks. What possessed you to listen to BABYMETAL of all things, at that time?"

Victor blinked, obviously astounded by Yuuri's words, not that he would take them back. He was most likely going to fail anyway because of the nerves, but he could have at least failed while finishing!

"I-I didn't mean to cause trouble," Victor murmured, clouded blue eyes, downcast.

Yuuri sighed. "Well, you owe me. Not to be my soulmate, because I've been desensitized to the idea of soulmates. You owe me for the pain and embarrassment."

"I'm sorry."

The brunet looked away. He'd been incredibly angry at his soulmate for weeks following that drama. What good reputation he'd managed to cultivate had been ruined, and Yuuri found himself locked in a cramping Depression afterward.

He even thought of turning his soulmate away if he ever met them, simply because he was that angry.

But now his soulmate was his idol. Someone he admired more than anything. And that made it hard for him to reconcile his bitterness and his adoration. They were apparently for the same person, so where did the two go from there?

* * *

Victor wasn't going to let this stop him. He could tell that Yuuri still liked him, but he could also see that Yuuri was torn.

However, he did not deny Victor, and that was as good as acceptance in his book!

Victor Nikiforov never gave up on anything!

* * *

 

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

Songs:

**1.** ["Cranes", Mark Bernes version. Ма́рк Нау́мович Берне́с, "Журавли"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsWqr_9Px48).

 **2.** ["Lullaby of Takeda", The Red Birds version. Akai Tori, "Takeda no komoriuta". "竹田の子守唄"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B27yQMuTHWc).

 **3.** ["Eye of the Tiger", by Survivor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpcJdMHQM3M).

 **4.** ["1985", by Bowling for Soup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K38xNqZvBJI).

 **5.** ["KARATE", by BABYMETAL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvD3CHA48pA). **The one that fucked Yuuri's performance.**

 **6.** ["Baby Don't Cut", by B-Mike](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5vuZW488DA).

 **7.** ["Sexy", by French Affair](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wUvlTUi8kQ).

 **8.** ["Honto no Jibun", by Buono. ボーノ, "ホントのじぶん"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkG_uGMcvek).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the music!


	10. Lost in Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmark AU where the name of your soulmate is on your wrist. Problem, the name is in your soulmate's mother tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have a take charge Yuuri in this. 
> 
> Yuuri learns who his soulmate is first and resolves to meet Victor on equal footing, so he's pretty shy if it's off the ice, but as a figure skater, he's a confident bundle of cute. I feel like we need some naturally-confident Yuuri, AUs. Victor will be a big fan of Yuuri's as well.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

**勝生 勇利**

Viktor stared down at the pretty decoration on his inner wrist. It was small and spanned no more than an inch of space. He didn't know how it was a name, and the strokes were far too close together for him to see. Still, it was supposed to mean that he had a soulmate.

His grandfather had once told him that he was born without a soulmark. That for four years, he and Victor's parents thought Victor wouldn't have a soulmate. They realized their error when the mark appeared one day. They even marked it down just to be sure.

November twenty-ninth was the day Victor's soulmark appeared, therefore, if he wanted to know who his soulmate was, he should keep an eye out for anyone four years younger than him, with a birthday on the twenty-ninth of November. That was the best he could hope for, because no one could translate his soulmark.

Still, Victor couldn't stop from smiling at the mark and tracing it every now and then. To find some kind of strength in it.

At least it was pretty.

* * *

**Никифоров Виктор**

Yuuri smiled down at the little decoration on his skin. According to his parents, he'd been born with it, meaning his soulmate was already alive. Which was pretty cool in his opinion.

He had no idea what it said, nor even how to go about getting a proper translation, but for the time being, just seeing it was enough.

"Your soulmate is a foreigner!" Yuuko proclaimed one day when they were eight. Her eyes were alight with inner fire and excitement, making Yuuri shrink away just a bit.

"It'll be a shocking, whirlwind romance! You won't know you're soulmates immediately, but that's okay! They'll come in and sweep you off your feet and carry you away into the sunset!"

Yuuri sighed and simply let her envision whatever her mind was coming up with. He knew arguing wasn't going to work out.

Nishigori scoffed and started to stretch, reminding Yuuri to do the same.

* * *

April twenty-eighth 2006, was one of the best days in Yuuri's life. Google Translate was available to the world. And the day they came out with the written keyboard, was the day that Yuuri very painstakingly drew the characters on his wrist, into his tablet.

He got an answer.

Yuuri promptly threw his tablet across the room and buried his face in his pillow in order to scream.

Никифоров Виктор translated to Victor Nikiforov.

As in, Victor Nikiforov, the figure skater. The man that Yuuri admired most in the world. The person he'd been crushing on for six years.

It wasn't fair!

Yuuri had seen enough scandals of people trying to claim that they were the man's soulmate, and Victor would turn them all away. If Yuuri's assumptions were correct, then his name would be written on the man's wrist, but in kanji.

Therefore, in order to get the man to recognize him as an equal - a real soulmate and not some fraud - he needed to up his training. To get better and better so that maybe Victor Nikiforov would see his official name and make the connection on his own.

With his goal in mind, Yuuri gave himself a firm nod. He needed to train a lot more.

He needed to be great.

* * *

Victor sipped his water lightly as Yakov went on and on about something trying.

"Apparently, the Japanese have a new threat."

Victor nearly scoffed at that. Just because there were other good figure skaters out there didn't mean they were threats. They were competition. And if the competition was good, why should Victor be bitter over it?

Yakov turned the laptop around so that Victor could gaze at whatever video he was staring at.

The boy was younger than Victor, shorter and thinner, but he was very… expressive.

And something that intrigued him most, were his step sequences.

"Who is his coach?" Victor asked, leaning forward with interest.

Yakov grunted. "He's gone through three and currently doesn't have one. According to the JSF, he choreographs his own programs though, which is why he's popular in Asia right now. He's 'doing things differently'."

The pure disgust in the man's voice made Victor roll his eyes again. However, Victor himself was busy staring at the strange young man whose feet worked like lightening on the ice.

Clicking on the side window, he slowed the performance down halfway and began from the beginning, watching closely.

The boy was certainly daring, that was for certain.

He leaned down just a bit and leapt, performing a Triple Axel perfectly. His landing just as good as the take off, and he immediately flowed into a lovely spin, displaying how limber he truly was.

Victor smiled. The commentary called the boy, 'Katuski Yuuri'.

"I like him," the Russian decided with a grin.

And he felt fired up now! Felt like he could slay any training today!

The video progressed, showing Yuuri accepting his gold medal and smiling shyly for the cameras.

Several times, national champion for Japan.

Perhaps they'd meet on the ice one day.

Victor would look forward to it.

* * *

Victor found himself following Katsuki Yuuri's performances after that, wanting to see what else the boy could come up with on his own.

And then, one day, Victor was given a shock when he was informed that Katsuki Yuuri would be performing in the same Grand Prix Final as he was, representing Japan.

"You crush him, Victor!" Yakov had told him.

Once again, he was ignored, because Victor was excited! He was finally going to see the other man perform live!

He now had to train even harder than before!

* * *

Yuuri took deep breaths. Very deep and calming breaths. He was doing this for a reason. He was breaking boundaries for a reason. He was taking those extras steps beyond his comfort zone in order to meet his soulmate on equal footing.

 _This_ was what he'd wanted to do. And while the flashing lights and paparazzi were annoying, he could handle them. So long as he remained pretty boring aside from the skating, then he didn't have to worry all too much.

And he had an incredible support base back at home. Minako-sensei, his former ballet instructor, was the most supportive. She flew out to anywhere he was in competition, got the best seat she could, and would cheer herself hoarse.

Yuuko's dream of Yuuri's soulmate coming to Japan suddenly and sweeping him off his feet was no longer possible. Because Yuuri didn't _want_ to be swept away, he wanted to be acknowledged as an equal, not some damsel in need of a hero. And this was the best way to do it.

Victor Nikiforov would look at Katsuki Yuuri as legitimate competition before Yuuri would even dare to reveal their joint status.

He would have nothing else.

* * *

Victor was beaming. It had been years since a victory felt this good. And his smile wasn't the little passive one that he usually gave to the press. This was actually filled with joy.

Honestly, it was the best competition he'd been in in such a long time, and he wanted to do it again!

All thanks to the man standing to his right.

Victor had won the Sochi Grand Prix Final, though it wasn't without struggle. Because Katsuki Yuuri had scored only .59 points below him!

Yuuri was holding up his silver medal, smiling calmly. The man even snatched a stuffed poodle out of the air and grinned a little wider as he tucked it under his arm.

When the applause died down, Victor turned to the other man and beamed as brightly as he could. "It's been a pleasure," he said in English, knowing the other was just as fluent.

Yuuri accepted his offered hand and smiled in return.

Cameras flashed insistently, and the two looked around, realizing that they weren't exactly in the best place to talk.

"Shall we?" Victor asked, sweeping his arm in a great arc.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and took off first, allowing Victor to admire him from behind. And there was much to admire.

* * *

At the press conference, Victor found himself seated to Yuuri's left, and grinned again. Yes, it was the usual, but he liked it anyway. He'd never really admired a fellow skater enough to be this excited to be near them!

Victor's eyes trailed to the monitor that was focusing on Yuuri's face. Beside it, listed his name. The name Victor had come to learn, and then the properly written name in respect to his home country.

A frown appeared suddenly, and Victor peered closer to the screen, the characters familiar.

Glancing down at his left wrist, he moved his wristlet aside and compared the characters.

It couldn't be. He paused to think about what he knew about Katsuki Yuuri. Twenty-three years of age, born November twenty-ninth in 1993. Loved poodles and katsudon. Four time national champion.

Head swiveling to look at Yuuri, Victor did something completely unethical.

He grabbed another man's hand while he was in the middle of answering a question.

Yuuri stopped speaking and turned to look at him. But Victor's eyes were trained on the small font on Yuuri's inner wrist. He knew those words. He knew them well. They spelled out his name in Russian.

And Victor's excitement had him committing one of the biggest faux pas of his career.

He launched his entire form at the younger man and wrapped himself around him almost completely.

Yakov would kill him, but that was okay.

He just got the best gift ever!

* * *

Yuuri's flushed face was spread out for the entire world to see. As well as his and Victor's soulmarks.

His plan had worked, though not to the effect that he had been hoping for. Still, it was nice to know that he was at the very least accepted by his soulmate.

A man whom he greatly admired. And apparently, who greatly admired him in return.

Yuuri 'gave him inspiration' again, according to Victor. The thought made his heart beat incredibly fast!

"Yuuri! Come on a date with me! Show me the sights!"

He had a feeling that he was going to be the responsible one in their relationship. The bouncing Russian was simply too… excitable. He liked to have fun and be happy.

But that was okay. Yuuri thought it was cute.

* * *

 

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more confident Yuuri!


	11. Spirit Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Victuuri AU in the Harry Potter universe, where certain cultures believe that the Patronus(spirit guardian) can show you your soulmate if it matches another's Patronus. Victor shares this belief because he has a mushy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -No skating. But there is Quidditch.
> 
> -Fluff and feels. Cute shit.
> 
> -Check bottom note if you get confused.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"We're hosting a few students from Koldovstoretz?"

Yuuri and Yuuko shared a look, finding the news to be interesting. Rarely did they ever get visitors, and technically it would only the Americans or the English. So to get some visitors from a non-English speaking region would be lovely.

Nishigori wasn't finished however. He pulled out a Quidditch magazine from seemingly nowhere and shoved it in their faces. "Victor Nikiforov of the Ramenskoye Rarógs is coming personally!"

Yuuri's interest was caught immediately. He could tell that Yuuko was also ready to explode.

Victor Nikiforov was one of the best Quidditch players in the world and had been playing Seeker for his team for five years! Ever since he joined the team, Russia had yet to lose a game. He'd even lead his team to victory three years ago at the World Cup.

Yuuri himself was also a Quidditch player. He was Seeker for the Toyohashi Tengu. Had been Seeker for the past three years.

Unlike certain countries, they were not the sort to raise their standards for Quidditch players. If the person had the skill and their parents' permission, then they could join the team if they were accepted. They didn't have to be a certain age to join. Skill, not age, dictated entry.

Yuuri was considered the top Seeker in the Asian continent. Victor was considered the top Seeker in the European continent. Both of them would be sharing space for however long the Koldovstoretz students remained.

What could happen?

Yuuko giggled. "I can't wait to go and tell everyone!"

Yuuri and Nishigori shared a look, but Yuuko was already gone.

Nishigori summoned his Tsunami and mounted it. "Alright Katsuki-san, there no time for playing around. Let's train you up so if Nikiforov-san challenges you in any way, you can drill him into the water on your own turf."

With a sigh, Yuuri hopped onto his Uzumaki and ascended into the stormy clouds.

* * *

Victor was so excited! Especially since unlike his classmates, he wasn't going to be using a translation spell. He actually spoke Japanese, and English and Portuguese, not that those mattered at the moment.

Getting the Highmistress to even agree to an exchange program had been hard, but in the end, Victor had gotten what he wanted while letting the woman think she was benefitting more than he. It was all a part of the plan!

Victor got to travel to a new country for free, experience the culture for free, and meet his favorite Quidditch player for free!

Katsuki Yuuri had been on Victor's mind for the past two years, and next year, Japan would make it to the World Cup where Russia would also be playing, and Victor could face the other in a real match finally.

He was looking forward to it! Mahoutokoro was said to reside at the top of a volcano after all!

* * *

Yuuri always regretted being one of the top students, simply because the color of his robes made him stand out. It was annoying.

Yes, gold was nice and it earned him a lot of respect as a top student, but too much attention made him uncomfortable. He already had enough fans from being a Quidditch player and having a cherry wood wand, he didn't need any more fame.

"They're here! They're here!" Yuuko yelled, smacking Yuuri's arm repeatedly in her excitement.

The skys were blue and cloudless for the first time in a long while. In the distance, they could see that a large, red creature that had a very rough likeness to a dragon, or maybe a hydra, was flying their way. Attached to it, were large golden reins that were being controlled by a very large man. Probably a half-giant if Yuuri was to guess.

The carriage connected to the creature was enormous. The size of a house even. Yuuri was sure that the inside was enchanted to make it even larger. It was lovely, decorated in shades of gold and silver, with intricate carvings. It was like a miniature Western castle on wheels.

An entire strip of rock had been cleared at the top of the mountain, in order to allow them to land. Yurri had a feeling that the landing would probably shake the foundations of the castle.

His assumption was proven to be correct. Also, the former idea turned out to be right, as about one hundred students stepped out of the carriage. They all looked perfectly comfortable, and no one seemed to be tired. Or irritable form long travel.

He could easily see Victor Nikiforov in the very front of the large group, smiling widely up at the white jade castle that Yuuri currently called home.

Victor was as attractive in person as he was in his photographs. Yuuri couldn't help but sigh with delight.

The grandmistress of Mahoutokoro stood front and center of her gathered students, her arms folded as she bowed. The Highmistress of the other school, returned the respect given, and smiled. The two clasped hands in greeting.

They were polar opposites.

Yagiri-O-Sensei was small and thin, with long black hair that she merely kept back in a top knot. Her fringe was cut around her face perfectly, not one hair out of place. She was the no-nonsense sort, but _did_ have a soft side here and there. Her eyes were as black as the night.

The other woman, whom Yuuri was informed was named Zlata Petrova, was long. It was the only way he could describe her. Not just tall. Every limb just seemed to be incredibly long. Her hair was golden, and he couldn't see her eyes from his position, but he knew that they were light in color, otherwise they would stand out more.

Yuuri was lined up with his friends and fellow schoolmates.

They made twenty lines of almost ten each, the best students taking the front position, so their golden robes were perfectly on display.

It was always reputation first. Sometimes Yuuri just wanted to hide in a hole and sleep. Where no one gave a shit about his reputation or skills. Just peace and quiet.

* * *

"Konnichiwa!"

Yuuri blinked and looked up, finding none other than Victor Nikiforov leaning over him.

Yuuri had been reclined on the grassy slope on the western side of the castle, in a small place he liked to go when things became too loud. Sometimes it was hard to force himself to communicate with people. He needed regular breaks from becoming overloaded far too quickly.

Only Yuuko knew about this place, but somehow Nikiforov-san had found it anyway.

"Hello," the smaller Seeker murmured carefully.

"I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, and now we can talk without being stalked!"

Victor plopped down on the grass right beside Yuuri, a grin on his attractive face.

Yuuri sat up then, looking the Russian over. His hair was grey. He'd actually been born with grey hair, which wasn't that unusual in the wizarding world. Yuri's sister was part Metamorph and had a purple streak in her hair when she was born. It happened.

Last time he'd seen her, she'd riddled her hair with blonde highlights because 'why not?'.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Everything!"

He found himself bombarded with many questions in which he struggled to answer quickly so he didn't forget the answer to the next question.

"Gold is a status symbol. It shows that you are at the top of your studies and magical prowess. It usually takes until the second to last year to reach gold, especially for the hardworking students.

"The robes are enchanted to change color as you grow in magical ability. White is a shameful color for those who betray the magical society of Japan.

"The volcanoes do erupt on a yearly basis, though not at the same time or in a specific order. We are safe here, worry not.

"I do not have a girlfriend and I don't want one. Why do you need to know?"

Victor smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Despite the much lighter views here than in some other places - especially because of soulmates and all - we aren't so open with relationships here. No one at the school would really mind, but even opposite sex couples aren't overly affectionate in Japan's magical community. That's a private thing. Usually. Circumstances depend."

Victor hummed. "I've had many girlfriends and boyfriends. They were kind of… lacking, I guess."

"Are you looking for your soulmate?" asked Yuuri. "You _do_ know that the chance of you actually meeting your perfect match in incredibly low, right?"

"I know! But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up! Besides, I have a Patronus!"

"A _what_?"

Victor blinked. "We adapted the Latin version of the word. Hold on." The other stared off into the distance for a moment, before his eyes lit up once again. "Shugo Seishin!"

Oh. In some magical communities, it was a belief that if two people had matching spirit guardians, then they were soulmates. It was supposedly one of the ways that people could tell if they were meant for each other. Another was sexual intercourse. Some other methods were wrong and not legal in Japan.

He wouldn't even consider them.

"Do you have one?" asked Victor.

"No. That kind of magic is harder to do for those of us who've had relatively good lives. No joyful memory we use is ever good enough."

Victor scoffed. "You don't need memories, you need _emotion_!" He stood then, clasping a hand around Yuuri's arm and pulling him up as well. "I don't use memories because no memory will last forever. But happiness can be eternal. Come, let us try now!"

Yuuri stuttered and tried to pull away, but Victor was insistent, pulling out his wand and taking a familiar stance.

A few seconds later, a silvery figure leapt forth from the end of the wand, and galloped about the small knoll that Yuuri loved sleeping on.

Victor's Shugo Seishin was an Abraxan. It was beautiful, with long wings that stretched out, and a perfect main of silver hair.

"Abraxans stand for beauty and quiet strength, according to my people. I like to think that it holds special meaning."

Victor gestured for Yuuri to come and try.

The brunet stepped forward, only to be drawn into a light embrace, where Victor gripped his wand arm with one hand, and his hip with the other.

"You need to think of something happy. Something that could make you fly without magic even."

Yuuri shivered, but closed his eyes to concentrate anyway. His current predicament was nice enough, and when he let his mind wander, it got even better.

Waving his wand and thinking really hard, Yuuri tried to cast the spell that had eluded him for so long.

Opening his eyes, he could see a small funnel of silver sprouting from the tip of his wand. Nothing grandiose or amazing, but for he who had never managed anything of the sort before, it was a big deal.

Unable to help himself, he turned around and embraced the Russian in his excitement.

"All you need to do is detail the thought that made this possible," Victor whispered in his ear, making Yuuri shiver again.

That thought probably shouldn't be publicized. Ever.

* * *

News spread fast that Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were now friends. Where every one of Yuuri's classmates expected a pompous ass who would start fights with their star Seeker, they instead found a kind-hearted young man with a desire for happiness and peace.

Victor was a breath of fresh air. He also inspired many to step up their training. His presence made them feel like they could accomplish anything. And with the way he spoke of never giving up and always trying, Yuuri could understand their astonishment.

He was _still_ shocked, and he was the one that Victor had chosen to spend time with the most.

Of course Victor brought his own friends into the fold as well. Yuuri's small group of friends got on with Victor's friends well enough, and they had already made a study group that would go out into one of the courtyards at lunch and do assignments together.

Yuuko was the leader of the study group, so to speak. She had the most efficient study methods available and together, the groups helped one another excel.

Victor was very… clingy. He liked to touch and be touched. It seemed to be his thing, and Yuuri had to get used to it because it happened all the time.

There was a running joke going around that Victor wanted Yuuri as a lover, but no one was willing to say it to their faces. It was whispered in dark corners and among the most quiet places in the castle.

Victor knew all about the rumors and he did absolutely nothing to quell them. Eventually, Yuuri lost interest in starting arguments over it, so he just dropped it. If people wanted to think it, then who was he to care? It wasn't like he and Victor were being disrespected. They didn't have partners or anything so no one could really be offended.

Victor's arm was casually thrown around Yuuri's shoulders, the two were on their way toward the stables where they and several others would be taking some of the Giant Storm Petrels out for a bit of a fly. Usually they would be having Quidditch practice, but the skies were perfect, and Nishigori preferred to train during terrifying storms. More work, he claimed.

Victor was excited because he'd never ridden a bird before.

"At my school, we have the Zmey. They are a relation to dragons, but aren't considered dragons by most magical societies because they have multiple heads. Some of the mothers will let me near their clutches, and some mothers let me play with their drakelings."

"Are they the same as the creature that carried your group here?" Yuuri asked, remembering the large being.

"Exactly! We have many of them, but Rostislav is the largest and strongest. He doesn't let anyone ride him however. Stubborn."

Yuuri smiled and thought of the creature that had managed to annoy the keeper of the stables.

He was apparently very picky on what he preferred to eat, which made feeding him difficult.

"I'm excited! Do you ride bareback?"

Yuuri face flamed. " _Excuse me_?"

"For the Petrels? Do you bridle them and have saddles of some sort or do you simply sit there?" Victor clarified, his mind obviously not going where Yuuri's had.

With deep shame at his own lecherous mind, Yuuri responded in a positive. "We have saddles. You'll see."

Yuuri endeavored to keep his mind clear for the rest of the day, even when Victor insisted they share a bird. Even when they actually shared the seat. Even when he was forced to ride up front because he was shorter and 'should be able to see everything too' according to Victor.

No, his mind did not wander once.

* * *

"Do you get snow around here during the Winter months?" Victor asked, curious about the current climate and the fact that it was in the middle of November and the temperature hadn't changed yet.

Yuuri, who was busy sipping from a cup of tea, froze for a second. "Naturally, the islands do not get snow because the temperature stays around 22 °C year 'round. However, O-sensei takes ten days in December where she influences the weather and the atmosphere, to force snow to fall.

"The mahounashi at the nearby military base haven't really noticed anything beyond the suddenness coming in December. O-sensei doesn't keep the same dates every year, just so it can't be tracked. So there will be snow, but only for a little while. She'll tell us when."

That was good. Victor loved the snow. "I hope it happens during my birthday."

"When's your birthday?"

"Christmas. When is yours?"

"The twenty-ninth of November."

Victor would have to get him something then.

He'd heard some students talking about being allowed to have pets, and Yuuri didn't have one at the school. And Yuuri also liked poodles.

Victor's smile went wide.

He knew what to get Yuuri!

* * *

"Have you heard from Mari-chan lately?"

Yuuri shook his head. "She's been really busy and I don't want to get int he way."

At Victor's confused look, Yuuko explained. "She's Yuuri-kun's older sister. SHe's away on a job right now, so she hasn't been home in a while."

"Oh."

Yuuri was smiling though. "She's out there being awesome, so I can't complain too much."

* * *

Victor got him a puppy! It was tiny and cute and he loved it!

He also decided to name it Victor, but called it Vic-chan when around others. Vic-chan came from the same litter as Victor's own poodle, Makka-chin.

This made getting Victor a good gift even more important. He just didn't know what to get someone who seemed to have everything already.

"I just want you to manage to create a Shugo Seishin. That's all I need."

And so Yuuri applied himself more fastidiously to training. If only to see Victor smile at him like Yuuri lit up his world.

* * *

Unlike the westerners, the Japanese did not rely on words to convey their magic. Intent was the most important thing, which was why only rituals needed words.

Yuuri meditated more than he ever had before. He studied carefully, and tried to find the amount of happiness within himself in order to conjure a spirit guardian of his own.

Yagiri-O-sensei decided to surprise everyone directly on Christmas Eve, by beginning her ten days of snowfall. The courtyards could be seen covered in couples rolling around in the snow and having snowball fights.

Victor was obviously excited and had somehow gotten into Yuuri's dorm - someone probably let him in - in order to wake him up early to 'go play'. Yuuri allowed himself to be convinced because it was a special day and he wasn't going to ruin it for anyone. Let alone Victor.

"I learned that the Japanese don't really celebrate Christmas, but I wanted to get you a gift anyway. It's outside. I was afraid of shrinking it, for fear of possibly ruining it."

Yuuri was dragged along to the common room where very few people resided. Most were reading by the fireplace. The dormitory was rarely ever full on Christmas Eve. Romance was too busy being spread to do anything else really.

"I was surprised not to see Yuuko-chan here! She's usually awake already!"

Yuuri yawned. "Yuuk-chan is a part of the Jizen group. She doesn't have early morning classes today, so she'll be sleeping in for now. Nishigori-san is a part of the Yuuki group. He had to wake up two hours ago for his classes. My group, Chugi, has no classes today."

"Interesting."

Victor pulled how in front of the fireplace and told him to wait. He then scampered off, leaving Yuuri standing in his pajamas.

There were a few snickers that he chose to ignore because he did not want to feed into their ideas.

"Here it is!"

Victor reappeared with a large box floating in front of him. It was wrapped in black paper and was sprinkled with glitter.

"Happy Christmas, Yuuri!" Victor exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yuuri and nuzzling his face into the brunet's hair.

More snickers followed because Victor did not understand the significance of giving gifts on Christmas Eve. Still Yuuri was touched and resolved to complete his spirit guardian training as soon as possible.

With a wave of the hand, the wrapping vanished, leaving a simple, brown box and a lid. The lid levitated off the gift and was dropped on the floor so that Yuuri could look inside.

"Yu-chan!"

Yuuri's mouth dropped open when his older sister popped out of the box to throw her arms around his shoulders.

Mari's squad had been stationed over in Australia. They were supposed to be uncovering some kind of dangerous creature in one of the Australian deserts, at the behest of the Australian Ministry. Mari was a Magizoologist, and was considered one of the best in her field.

She had been gone for two years, and they'd only been able to Fire-Call one another a few times. Letters were even less frequent.

Yuuri took comfort in the lingering smell of tobacco in her hair. She hadn't changed much, if at all. A little older and a little scarred on the one arm, but she was still the same.

And Victor had somehow brought her here.

Yuuri couldn't help but send the other teen a grateful smile. This was the best gift he could have ever gotten!

* * *

Victor wasn't expecting Yuuri to burst into his room. Rarely did the inhabitants of Mahoutokoro venture inside their visitors' ship. But Yuuri looked insistent.

"Victor-kun, I wanted to give you a gift as well," said the other, slightly out of breath.

Before Victor could even ask, Yuuri lifted his wand and made a small, circular motion with it. Immediately, a silver Abraxan shot forth, tiptoeing nearer to where Victor was seated in order to headbutt him.

The Russian gaped for a moment, before leaping off his bed and capturing Yuuri into his arms, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

* * *

From where they were peeking around the corner, Yuuko and Mari smiled.

"I don't think they understand that the guardian's only show who you love most. They don't actually show soulmates," Mari murmured, a small frown in place.

Yuuko tsked. "It's adorable either way. And no one said soulmates _have_ to get together anyhow."

"True. Hey look, they're tonguing now."

Yuuko giggled.

* * *

**{6 Months Later}**

"I want a good, clean game," the referee said sternly, eyeing up the players on both teams.

Victor and Yuuri shared a grin. There they both were, though it wasn't as if no one expected it.

The Quidditch World Cup was held in Germany this year, and Victor's team was up against Yuuri's team, as many had predicted the former year.

Just because they were in a relationship, did not mean that they would not make each other work for the victory. If anything, this would just push both of them on to try even harder!

The Seekers both shook hands for good showmanship, and even shared a wink between them.

The players hunched over their brooms, and when the whistle sounded, they took off amidst the roars of the crowd.

Victor wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So there was nothing about a Russian Quidditch Team, so I made one up. The place is real though, and the Raróg is a Slavic myth. A fiery falcon that can turn into whirlwinds.
> 
> -Mahoutokoro isn't expanded upon enough, so I don't know if they have Houses or not. In my fic they don't. They have groups or teams. So, because Mahoutokoro accepts ages 7 and up, I gave them groups instead of Houses. Each group celebrates a particular trait that I think is important.
> 
> Jizen: Charity
> 
> Yuuki: Bravery
> 
> Chugi: Loyalty
> 
> Mahoutokoro actually does the robe thing. Beginners have pink robes that change color the more you progress. Gold is the best. White stands for 'Betrayal' and is an abomination.
> 
> The Japanese also favor Cherry wood made wands and it apparently earns you respect if you have one.
> 
> The Russian school is a real school in the HP universe.
> 
> Mahoutokoro has the smallest student body out of all the magical schools.
> 
> Mahourotkoro is actually located on the island, Minami Iwo Jima.
> 
> Zmey are three headed dragons of Slavic folklore.
> 
> I don't think the Japanese would be using Latin based spells, so their Patroni(spirit guardians) are called Shugo Seishin in my fic.


	12. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where your soulmate's favorite flowers are tattooed on your body and when they touch you, the flowers move as if called by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some teasing in this. Sorry! ^-^

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Come on Yuuri, just let me see!"

Yuuri absolutely refused to come out of the hot water, no matter how much Victor begged. On the other side of the onsen, Yurio was rolling his eyes. Victor's antics were too much sometimes.

"You're embarrassed by your soulmark?" Victor asked, a pout in place.

Yuuri glared, making sure that his frustration was clear. Unable to help himself. "I'm not embarrassed by the mark itself. It's where it's located that bothers me. Which is why I'm not showing you."

Victor was still confused, but Yuuri could tell that Yurio got it immediately. The teen raised a hand and said in a disgusted tone, "Keep it to yourself, piggy."

"Hm?" Victor murmured, looking back and forth between them. A light of understanding entered his blue gaze and he beamed at Yuuri.

"Is it in a _secret_ place?" he asked, voice practically _caressing_ the words.

Yuuri flushed morbidly and sank further into the water, wanting it to swallow him up and never spit him back out.

"Come on, Yuuri!" Victor prompted, grabbing his wet arm and pulling him up.

A tingled trailed up his skin and he could feel something warm and soft, almost like fingers, trailing directly over his pubic bone and up his stomach. Up his chest and along his right arm.

Victor did not miss the very sudden trail of white flowers flowing across Yuuri's skin in order to gather under his hand that was still connected to Yuuri's elbow.

Victor's blue eyes went wide immediately, and a slow grin worked its way onto his face. He took up Yuuri's other hand and placed it on the center of his chest.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a small trail of red Bleeding Hearts flowed over Victor's shoulders and traveled down to gather beneath Yuuri's now warm hand.

"Ugh, God!" Yurio hissed, breaking them from their little bubble.

The blond was standing and making his way toward the stairs. "I better not be hearing you two fucking or I will tell _everyone_!"

Yuuri looked away, his face completely flushed in embarrassment. Not the best of places to discover your soulmate. Or the best of situations really.

Victor seemed pleased though. His heavy lidded eyes fixed themselves onto Yuuri's shivering form the moment Yurio was gone.

"So where exactly were the Edelweiss placed that was so embarrassing for you?"

It took a second to realize that Edelweiss was the name of the flowers that had been…

Yuuri looked very steadily at a large boulder in the distance, finding comfort in its stationary existence. "They were wrapped around my… you know."

Victor shifted to the side, cutting off Yuuri's line of sight and forcing him to make eye contact again. Victor's hand released Yuuri's, but Yuuri refused to be the first one to pull away, so his own hand remained firmly in place on Victor's warm and sculpted chest. His stubbornness won out.

That pale hand curled under Yuuri's chin, bringing Yuuri's face even closer to Victor's.

"I'm afraid I _don't_ know," the Russian purred, a delighted look in his eyes.

The butterflies in Yuuri's stomach leaped at that look. A look that had never been sent Yuuri's way before. Yuuri fidgeted.

"You know… they were down _there_."

"Down where, Yuuri?"

Annoyed with the teasing, Yuuri sent Victor a frustrated glare and said matter-of-factly, "Around my cock, Victor. My cock was covered in flowers."

He had expected to be made fun of. He _wasn't_ expecting Victor to release his arm suddenly and dip his hand in the water in order to wrap it around… that.

Yuuri squeaked, feeling how soft Victor's hand was.

"They were wrapped around this, yes?" asked Victor, voice rough with his thick accent.

Biting his lip, Yuuri nodded shyly, trying to look anywhere but where Victor wanted him to look.

"I think we should take care of this, Yuuri. Hm?"

Flustered and completely shocked over the events of the past few minutes, Yuuri conceded with a nod.

"Perfect!"

The groan that slipped past his lips was inappropriate and made him blush even more. His secret pleasure. Whenever Victor's smooth voice so much as aimed a compliment in his direction.

Judging by the look in the other man's eye, he understand exactly what had just happened.

"Yuuri, would you like me to take care of you?"

He was giving Yuuri the chance to step aside. To stop it. Though Victor's hand was currently wrapped snugly around his cock and it felt too nice to pass up. And how many times had he dreamed of Victor in such a state before?

He gave a shy nod, and was surprised when Victor mostly pulled away.

"I think we'll be more comfortable in a bed, don't you agree, Yuuri?"

The brunet nodded, a little lightheaded.

He was promptly pulled from the onsen.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	13. Transference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmate's thoughts about/to you, but only after they have laid eyes on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughtiness at the end. Let's just say that Yuuri is more open in the safety of his own mind. He's a perv.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**He's beautiful.**

Victor started, looking around in shock. There was a voice, but no one was there but he and Yakov. And Yakov's voice certainly wasn't that young or sweet sounding.

"Victor, keep going! Don't get distracted!"

**He's the most beautiful person on the planet.**

Once again, the voice and those words. Victor didn't know what was happening, but he was going to find out.

When Victor Nikiforov wanted to know something, no one could keep it from him for too long!

* * *

Soulmates. It was a known thing among adults. Your soulmate's thoughts could be heard in your own mind, so long as they were directed at you personally, or were about you. After they had seen you of course.

So somehow, Victor's soulmate knew who he was in order to know that he was beautiful. Had actually seen him before. Victor was certain he'd never seen his soulmate. Seventeen years and not a thing to show for it, so obviously he was a little lost.

**He's amazing.**

**Like he's floating on the ice.**

**His precision and his presence are breathtaking.**

Random comments like that would drift through his mind during the day. His soulmate knew that Victor was a figure skater and they appreciated more than just his looks. By the sound of their voice, they were completely enamored by him.

Victor wished he could at least give his soulmate some reassurance that they were appreciated. But he knew that was impossible until he saw them first.

The whole soulmate business was confusing. His thoughts about his soulmate wouldn't reach his soulmate until he laid eyes on them. Strange.

How did people find out they were soulmates then? Did they just play ' _guess my thoughts_ '?

* * *

Victor hadn't ever been the most subtle, though he did realize that sometimes he was far too blunt for the tastes of some. Though they usually got over it or ignored it because he was an international figure skating star.

Still, even Victor could tell immediately that he had probably just done something wrong. Though he couldn't understand what.

But the boy looked sad. Victor didn't want him to be sad. That was why he'd offered to take a photo for him.

He hoped he didn't offend the boy.

As if on cue, the boy's disappointed look morphed into confusion. Brown eyes hidden by hideous glasses looked around, as if trying to find something. Eventually, the boy shook his head and turned away, taking hold of his bag and walking off.

Something about that stuck in Victor's mind, and it wouldn't leave him alone.

**He's different in person.**

**I expected something more than what I was seeing.**

**But apparently he's not that much different than other celebrities.**

That sudden train of thoughts came out of nowhere, making Victor almost gape.

**I guess this is what I get for trying.**

**Perhaps I shouldn't try anymore.**

**Go home, skate in my free time.**

**Give up on competition altogether.**

**It would be easier.**

There were no more thoughts from his soulmate for the rest of the day. And Victor's mood took an even deeper plunge.

* * *

**Wow, he actually managed to pull it off.**

**It's only been a week since!**

Yuuri shot right out of bed at that. There was the voice. A voice that seemed more masculine than his own. Perhaps a little older. Though he couldn't tell if there was an accent.

His sister had told him all about it. His soulmate's thoughts to and about him would be heard in his mind the moment the other laid eyes on Yuuri.

Ever since he was little, Yuuri had hoped that he would have a soulmate, but nothing had ever come to him. His mind was silent. And then, on the day he'd failed in the most spectacular of ways, something sounded within his mind, ringing just a little bit.

That small bit was enough to lift his spirits just a tad. He had a soulmate. Katsuki Yuuri actually had a perfect match out there somewhere.

**Not even at the height of physical fitness and he managed to replicate the routine almost perfectly.**

Yuuri buried his face in his pillow. His soulmate was watching him skate Victor Nikiforov's recent winning FS program.

**Needs to work on his landing the jumps, but otherwise good.**

**Very good.**

Yuuri screamed into his pillow. The pure amazement in their tone made him want to wiggle a bit. Despite being completely against the posting of the video, it was nice to know that people actually liked it.

Perhaps he shouldn't give up competitions after all.

* * *

**Why did someone that perfect have to be created?**

**It's not fair.**

**Look at him, with his sexy, silver hair and amazing blue eyes.**

**I'd like to lick him.**

**Or fuck him.**

**That would be nice too.**

Victor flushed just the tiniest bit as his plane ride was filled with very suggestive thoughts all about him. At least his soulmate thought that he was attractive!

It happened on the plan, on the ride to Yu-Topia Akatsuki, and even when he was in the onsen.

Except, things sort of changed about half about hour in. The water was still nice and hot, the atmosphere was calming. But his soulmate's thoughts turned from quiet ruminations, to a sudden mess.

**Makkachin?**

**WHAT?!**

**WHY WOULD HE BE HERE?!**

**NO WAY!**

A few seconds later, a door was thrown open and one Katsuki Yuuri rushed into the room. His jaw firmly dropped upon seeing Victor resting in the water.

**Oh, God.**

**Oh, God.**

**Dear God, Victor Nikiforov is naked in my family's onsen!**

**This is not how the dream usually pans out!**

**OH, GOD!**

Victor paused for just a brief moment, interest suddenly spiked. The fun he could have with this, if what he thought was correct.

Standing, Victor decided to test his theory.

* * *

"Hello, Yuuri!"

**I bet he'd look lovely, bent over.**

Yuuri was assaulted too soon. From Victor Nikiforov sitting in the onsen naked, and greeting him, to his soulmate suddenly thinking about him in what he was certain weren't completely innocent thoughts.

Face red and feeling completely unprepared, Yuuri did the only thing he could think of.

Squeak and flee.

He never noticed the smirk on the other man's face as he left.

He probably would have expected something more had he seen it.

* * *

Victor never expected that his soulmate would end up being the only person in the last two years, to bring any inspiration for skating to him. Though he wasn't complaining because Katsuki Yuuri was adorable! Also, Victor found himself strangely attracted to the younger man.

His soulmate was so innocent in body, though in mind he was free to be himself. However, Yuuri did not know that Victor was his soulmate, so all the very sexual thoughts he had about his idol, were not as secret as he thought they were. And Yuuri could get graphic at the worst of moments!

So in retaliation, Victor decided he was going to pay his dear Yuuri back. It wouldn't harm anyone, and witnessing his cute reactions would be fascinating.

Victor started off lightly though. He never once thought of something so daring during practice. Mostly because he didn't want Yuuri to hurt himself because he lost control and fell. Victor knew how to plan after all.

No, later at night, or sometimes when he was in the onsen. He would surprise Yuuri with early morning praises and observations about him.

During the day, Yuuri and Victor kept a clean record of Yuuri's progress, Victor's Instagram blown up with photos of both he and Yuuri. He was certain that Yuuri hadn't noticed that minute detail however. He would eventually though, so it was okay.

As Victor was practically keeping the world up to date on Yuuri's progress, it wouldn't be so strange that Yuuri's 'unknown' soulmate was admiring him. Though to be honest, Victor admired him when he was a little overweight, and admired him now, at a more slimmed down figure.

Yuuri was simply a bundle of cute.

Victor watched as Yuuri stiffened for the umpteenth time that day. The younger skater looked around a bit, his gaze landing on Victor. Victor made especially sure to mentally detail exactly what he wanted to do to Yuuri, and delighted in his Kobuta-chan's flustered face!

* * *

**I want to do so many bad things to him.**

Yuuri shivered as the thoughts started up once again. It was as if his soulmate could not stop fantasizing about _him_ of all people, and Yuuri was properly frustrated because of it.

It was hard to get a good night of sleep when he was so turned on that he couldn't actually rest. When he had to take a shower in the middle of the night in order to take care of his problems.

When his body throbbed with desire at the absolutely filthy things his soulmate was thinking about him at the most inappropriate times of day! And Yuuri was just as guilty for secretly enjoying it.

With a sigh, he sat up and decided to go and have a late night bath. If only to try to calm down some. He was too riled up. Far too frazzled to handle this right now. Maybe he could deal with it later.

Of course, Yuuri couldn't just tiptoe past Victor's room could he? It was never that simple. The floor decided that it was going to creak unbearably loudly as he walked by, alerting the man within that someone was outside. And of course Victor was up this late.

Why would he ever need sleep?

"Yuuri," the man began, lacking any honorifics as usual, "what are you doing this late?"

"Bath."

"Oooh! I'll come too!"

Noooooooooo! Oh God, no!

He wanted to say something. To pretest Victor's need to invite himself everywhere. But then again, he liked Victor and he wasn't sure of how to word the fact that he wanted some alone time with himself. So Yuuri kept his mouth shut and let the man tag along.

If only to see his perfect body on display.

That was a good reward for silence. That perfectly toned body.

There was a smile on Victor's face. It sent shivers down Yuuri's spine.

He resolutely did _not_ look in the other's direction when they stripped down. He refused to even consider the fact that they would be bathing together. Usually, Yuuri bathed as soon as he got home in order to avoid being alone with Victor too much. He might start enjoying it a lot more than he should after all.

The moan that came from Victor's mouth, when he reclined against a large boulder in the onsen, ruffled Yuuri's hair.

Speaking of eros.

Was it natural for twenty-three - nearly twenty-four - year old men to be thinking about sex so often? He wasn't a teenager. He shouldn't be so easily aroused!

He needed to get laid so badly.

Maybe it would calm him down. Maybe a few rounds would cool him off.

"Yuuri, you look a little tense."

Did he? He _hadn't_ noticed!

"I'm fine."

Just fine.

Victor tsked and waded closer, his eyes alight with mischief and something that Yuuri was not willing to convince himself was real. It couldn't be after all. Right?

"Allow me to help you."

Victor took hold of his shoulders and turned him around. Yuuri would have protested, had Victor not started to massage the tight muscles with what should be illegal fingers. His answering groan was full of appreciation and slight pain.

"You need to take care of yourself, Yuuri," Victor said, voice low as it whispered across Yuuri's damp ear.

**Let me take care of you, Yuuri.**

It took far too long for him to realize that Victor had not said the second sentence. Yuuri would have felt his breath if he had. But the voice in his mind sounded exactly like Victor.

**It's okay. I will take good care of you, Yuuri.**

**You want this.**

**You've thought about it for years and years.**

Victor stepped even closer then, molding himself to Yuuri's back, making Yuuri's breath catch.

They were naked in the onsen, pressed up against one another. Victor's mouth was doing unspeakable things to Yuuri's neck, and a very solid insistence of his intentions was pressed between Yuuri's thighs.

"Will you let me care for you, Yuuri? Like you always wanted?"

"Oh, _God_ , you're my-my-"

" _Mmmmm_."

Victor's hands mapped out the flesh of Yuuri's shoulders and arms, reaching around him in order to herd him against a nearby boulder, trapping Yuuri within the cage of his pale arms. Yuuri's slightly tanned skin was such a large contrast from Victor's milky complexion. The juxtaposition was nice, he realized. Attractive.

"Yuuri," Victor hummed a moment later, capturing his attention to the present once again.

He could focus on the morbidity of how Victor was his soulmate, for another time. Because at present, he was being offered something he had only ever dreamed of having. Passing this up would be foolish. And wasn't he just complaining about needing sex?

Feeling daring, and a little desirable - because Victor's interest was poking his thigh very obviously, telling him how aroused the other man was - Yuuri leaned into the embrace and reached a hand back to boldly fondle Victor's toned ass.

" _Yes_."

Victor wasted no time. His hands dove beneath the water, trailing along Yuuri's sides and caressing the flat plains of his stomach. While flat once again, Yuuri had tiny stretch marks that were finally changing color. No longer the harsh red they were in the beginning.

He hoped that Victor didn't mind them.

"Shh, I adore every inch of you, Yuuri."

Right. Telepathy between soulmates. Shit. What sort of dirty thoughts did he have about Victor? A lot.

"I was particularly fond of the desire to 'ride me like a stallion', as I believe you phrased it."

Yuuri moaned, the idea combined with the pleasure of Victor's hands trailing impossibly lower, stroking his shaft with surety. Victor knew what he wanted. Yuuri needed to stop thinking and just feel.

Turning, he cut the other man's explorations off in order to even the playing field. While getting felt up was lovely, Yuuri had always wanted to touch Victor. Touch in a way he'd touched no one else before.

So Yuuri placed both hands on the Russian's chest, feeling the muscles tense slightly, before relaxing. He rubbed up and down, enjoying how Victor's chest rumbled in response.

Their foreheads met, eye contact intense. Victor was obviously aroused, his eyes dilated for Yuuri. Blue almost eclipsed by black. Yuuri was certain his own eyes were in the same state.

"May I kiss you, Yuuri?"

He huffed a small laugh. "I let you grope me, and you're _asking_ for a kiss?"

"A kiss can be the most intimate of practices."

True.

"Kiss me, Victor."

Victor did. Oh did Victor do it, with precision and skill that had Yuuri breathless with desire. There was kissing, and then there was _kissing_.

Victor was obviously proficient in the latter. He swept Yuuri into his arms, one hand pushing against his lower back into order to grind their bodies against one another, while the other gripped Yuuri's wet hair in a tight fist.

It might as well have been a possession for all the claiming that Victor was doing. And Yuuri wanted more of it, undulating against his soon-to-be-lover with insistent motions.

"I need you to fuck me," Yuuri murmured when they pulled apart for a quickly breath. For some reason, it was like breathing through the nostrils escaped them. As if the body could not handle doing that and kissing at the same time.

Victor hummed, and the did the unthinkable. He pulled away.

"Not in the onsen. Other people use this. Come to my room."

Yuuri went willingly.

* * *

Yuuri's moans were like music to Victor's ears. He'd been thinking about just what Yuuri would look like when in the throes of passion and desire, and he was finally witnessing it. Finally seeing that side that the other kept from the world.

A side that would continue to be kept from the world because Victor did not want to share his soulmate with anyone. Yuuri was special and should be cherished.

And that was just what Victor did, his mouth leaving bright purple marks on Yuuri's body, to let others know that Yuuri had been taken in many ways.

Those thin arms were wrapped around his shoulders, nails clutching at sweat slicked skin, and moans loud enough to wake the dead echoed in his ear.

Victor very much liked this turn out, and resolved to push Yuuri over the edge for a third time.

After all, the night was still very young.

"Oh, you dick!" the younger man gasped as particularly hard thrust.

"Louder, love, Russia has not heard you," he teased.

"When I fuck you later, you won't be saying the same, believe me."

He did. Victor really did.

He also looked forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	14. Two-Toned Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color AU where soulmates will have either each other's eye or hair colors, for a two-toned effect. Some are even more lucky to have both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. Does not follow canon at all.
> 
> This will definitely have a sequel chapter. Teen Victuuri for the win!
> 
> EDIT: I added a manip I made so y'all know what Yuuri and Victor look like! It's not perfect, but it'll do! ^-*

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri was born with a full head of hair. The first child in his family actually. However, what shocked everyone the most, was that Yuuri's hair was half black and half silver. They would have called it grey, but it shined far too much in the light to be a dull shade of grey.

The part was directly down the center of his head. The little boy was absolutely precious.

Of course they learned that the traits he shared with his soulmate, went a lot farther than just hair. Most couples shared hair color or eye color. Rarely did couples share more than one eccentricity between them. However, their darling Yuuri's left eye went dark by his eighth month out of the womb, and his right eye lightened into a brighter shade of blue.

Yuuri's unique coloring had brought much attention upon the family, where people wanted to visit to get a good look at the child that would surely find his soulmate much easier. After all, silver/black hair and blue/hazel eyes were a large sign. What were the chances that a lot of people on the planet would share the same coloring?

Yuuri grew up being surrounded by old folks who looked to him as a sort of symbol of hope. He never understood what his special colors had to do with hope, but he let them pinch his cheeks and coo over how adorable he was. He didn't want to be rude.

There were always those choice few who did not care all too much. His friend Yuuko and her friend/soulmate Takeshi. Though Takeshi was a bit mean sometimes, Yuuri wasn't sure how to categorize him yet.

Yuuri's ballet instructor, Minako, liked his colors, but was more focused on his ballet skill and flexibility.

His parents and sister adored his colors.

* * *

"Come skating with us!" Yuuko had insisted.

Yuuko was older than him by about three years, but for some reason she did not mind him as a friend, despite the crush he had on her. She thought he was 'sweet'. Takeshi didn't feel threatened because he and Yuuko's hair were a very obvious sign that they were soulmates. There was no contest for either of them.

Not that Yuuri had the courage for that anyway.

"What if I'm bad at it?" he asked, sipping the rest of his juice up until the straw only caught air.

"No one is perfect immediately," Takeshi scoffed. "You gotta practice to get good. Just come on!"

Yuuri went.

And he found a love he never thought he'd have.

Minako-sensei supported the shift in his passions and still trained him. Because figure skaters often took gymnastics or ballet classes anyway, because keeping fit and limber was the objective in order to accomplish the rigorous training necessary for skating.

Yuuri loved it.

He wouldn't give it up for anything.

* * *

"Yuuri, I found a new skater to love and he looks like you!"

The small boy winced at how loud Yuuko was being despite standing right next to him. Takeshi was following not too far behind her, the look on his face was priceless.

Yuuko brandished a magazine in his face. "His name is Victor Nikiforov and he is an up and coming Russian prodigy! Look at him!"

Yuuri leaned in closer and adjusted his glasses a bit in order see the photo clearer. His mouth promptly dropped.

This Victor Nikiforov had silver and black two-toned hair, and his eyes… they were hazel and blue. Like Yuuri's were.

"He _has_ to be your soulmate!"

Yuuri was already denying it because it just couldn't be true, right? Not someone like that.

"Don't give up, Yuuri!" said Yuuko, unnaturally excited. "We just need to draw in his attention."

"What?"

She said nothing more on the subject. That didn't lower his worries.

Yuuko was evil when she got ideas.

* * *

Years. Years and years of practicing had lead to Yuuri doing something at the behest of Yuuko. He entered the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship for Junior Figure skaters.

She had insisted, telling him that he was incredibly talented and that he needed to express himself. That defeating the competition would give him the confidence he needed to perform even better than he already was.

Yuuri simply wanted to skate. He was confident in his skills at present, but against others his age or older? He wasn't so certain.

"It'll be fine!" she assured him. "Your steps and spins are really good. And your footwork is fast too, so you can probably get more in with that!"

"Yeah, but my jumps need work."

"What you _need_ to do, is stop doubting yourself," Takeshi said with a frown. "You're always sitting there, worrying about how you'll do instead of just feeling the music. Ever notice how when you pay attention to the performance and not your worries, you never mess up?"

Yes, he had.

"Just get lost in the music like you do at Ice Castle. And do Hasetsu proud."

Yuuri hadn't heard anything so amazing come from Takeshi before, and he couldn't help but hug the older teen.

"Okay, okay. Get off so you can go train!"

* * *

Yuuri's parents had hired a coach for him. A coach who was very demanding in Yuuri's opinion. But she got along well with Minako-sensei. In fact, Yuuri was certain they were soulmates, though they weren't saying anything.

If they chose to remain quiet about it, he would do the same. Out of respect.

However, he now had two trainers to hound him and keep him on a tight schedule. Refining the skills he was already good at and perfecting his leaps.

Yuuri was never more proud of his history in ballet than he was when practicing his skating. If only because it gave him an easier time on the ice and he didn't pull any muscles, which was a blessing according to Yuuko and Takeshi.

"Raise your leg higher!" Tsubaki-sensei ordered. "Your leg must extend above your own hip in order to be considered a legitimate spiral."

Yuuri nodded and lifted his leg even higher, using the barre to judge height without placing any of his weight on it. Slowly, he crouched, struggling to keep his free leg aloft while his other continued to bend into an almost squat.

Yuuri held the position for ten seconds, and switched legs.

"That kid is a wonder," he heard Minako-sensei murmur. "Doesn't whine and just does it, though I don't remember teaching him _that_."

"Perhaps it's to challenge himself further."

It was.

* * *

"Okay, Yuuri. You are the youngest competitor here. That means there will be a lot of stress on you. But you will not fail. You will focus on your love of skating and you will demonstrate what some of these other skaters need to see. That life isn't always about perfection, and that enjoying what you love is perfectly okay as well."

Yuuri nodded.

Yuuri was among seven male skaters to compete in the competition. Already he'd gotten comments about his hair and eyes. Some thought it was cool, others thought it was weird. Someone suggested he dye his hair, to which he promptly ignored them from that point onward.

His hair was lovely as it was after all.

When his name was called, Yuuri reached into the bag and was relieved to find himself going last. It meant that he wouldn't be sitting there, worried over whether or not someone was going to get a higher score than he. He would already know everyone else's scores, so he wouldn't have to think about it too much.

Of course the competition was fierce in its own way. Sixteen through nineteen year olds sending glares at one another. Many of them resorting to baby talking him because he was only fourteen. Not that he really cared all that much. If they were going to doubt his skill because of age alone, then that was on them.

Minako-sensei believed in him. Tsubaki-sensei believed in him. His family believed in him. Yuuko and Takeshi believed in him. All of _Hasetsu_ believed in him! He wasn't going to lose!

"Don't be nervous," Tsubaki-sensei assured him, her dark blue eyes serious. "Your Short Program is fresh and reflects your personality amazingly. Spontaneous and full of energy. You will no doubt have this particular part in the bag. So focus on the music only, okay?"

He nodded.

The announcer called his name, and Yuuri took a deep breath, feeling those small butterflies scatter instantly. He was ready. He was going to do great!

Stepping onto the ice, Yuuri bowed his head toward the spectators and took his position at the center of the rink. This rink was much larger than the one at Ice Castle, but Yuuri was certain he could work around that. After all, his coach had called him 'unique'. She said that the world of skating could use an example like him, and while he didn't fully understand, he wanted to be the example she thought him to be.

Yuuri's flexibility proved to be an asset. He was thankful that Minako-sensei insisted on those horrible stretches for the past ten years. They paid off, especially during spirals and spins.

Yuuri paid the commentators no mind. He was simply allowing the beautiful music help him tell the story. A story of discovering one's own strength. Tsubaki-sensei had said that it was a good program for him. It allowed him to showcase his talents most, while demonstrating his stamina. She'd helped him work out the kinks, and only agreed to give him the jumps in the latter half of the program when he proved that he could do them many times in a row.

Yuuri had stamina.

Spreading his arms out, Yuuri's torso bent forward as his left leg swung up from behind, passing out his hip as well as his own head. Yuuri's spine was arched forward so that his torso was at a forty-five degree angle to his right leg. His left leg was pointing straight up.

He could feel his muscles tightening.

He held the position of seven seconds, and slowly lowered his leg, aware that he'd done what most male figure skaters struggled with. Spirals weren't required in their programs, and most didn't have the flexibility necessary to pull them off properly.

Yuuri was different.

His ballet instructor was also evil.

Yuuri didn't slow down from there, twisting around and using the next few steps to gain a good amount of speed.

He went for a double axel and landed it. That was then followed by a Biellmann Spin, his left leg almost stretched straight, his back curved as he spun around.

Yuuri's Short Program ended with a simple layback and cheeky smile at the judges when he stopped suddenly, legs perfectly straight and his arms crossed as if he'd just been standing the whole time.

And to be honest, he was only slightly winded. Short Programs were easy. Free Skating was where the true challenge lie.

But he was excited for it!

Yuuri's score ended up being a 98.94, and Tsubaki-sensei about squealed his ear off. He could only imagine Yuuko's reaction.

He had the top score in the Short Program.

* * *

Yuuri ended up winning the competition with a combined score of 238.12. His Free Skate had come out to 139.18, which was good according to Tsubaki-sensei. Combined, it was the third highest score for a Junior Skater.

That made him want to break the record so badly!

But one thing at a time of course.

He'd have to do a lot more practicing, because while he managed a triple axel in his Free Skate, his landing was just a bit off, and he knew that the rest of his jumps needed work.

Still, this was good. This was progress.

And Yuuko's prediction that it would boost his confidence in himself and his performance, was spot on.

He shouldn't have doubted her for a moment.

* * *

Yuuri competed in a few more competitions - where he won both silver and gold - before he was suddenly told that he'd received an invitation to compete in the Japan Junior Championships.

Tsubaki-sensei broke out the hell then. What he thought was difficult and grueling training before, suddenly became a lot harder. The woman had demands, and neither she or Minako-sensei were going to go easy on him.

He might have cried a few times, and also may have soaked in the onsen for far longer than necessary, but Yuuri felt it was worth it.

There was something about skating that just took his breath away. Besides the rigorous exercise involved of course.

They gave him such demanding work because they felt that he could handle it. It was that sort of faith that helped him push himself onward, beyond pained feet, and throbbing body parts after falls.

Yuuri 'had the potential'. He just needed to see it through.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov hadn't considered much beyond his chosen sport. In life, things were relatively nice and easy for him. He didn't have struggles or worries. Life was good.

He had friends, he had family, he had a soulmate, and he had talent. So what was there to really worry about?

"There are two Japanese Juniors competing this year," he heard Yakov say. "These past few years they've have some talented young men competing, so we need to keep our eyes on them."

Interested, Victor tiptoed on over to where Yakov was sitting, discussing the upcoming World Junior Championships with his younger skaters.

"There is Yuuri Katsuki, the one the Japanese are currently excited about. And the Hanzu Kishimoto. Kishimoto is eighteen, Katsuki just turned fifteen."

"They chose a fifteen year old to represent them?" Victor asked interested immediately. Such a daring move was rarely heard of.

Yakov merely grunted.

Zlata, a sixteen year old ice dancer, was fiddling with her laptop. She squealed so suddenly that it caused both males to jump a bit. "He looks like Victor!"

Victor grabbed the laptop then, and found himself staring at what could be his Japanese doppleganger. Katsuki Yuuri's hair looked just like Victor's did, except shorter. His eyes were different colors just like Victor's were. And Victor could that it wasn't because of contacts. The blue eye had a green ring around the middle, like Victor's. Something that couldn't be replicated by current contact lenses.

"Your soulmate is a figure skater too!" Zlata screeched, clapping her hands excitedly. "You're literally perfect for each other!" Her eyes were distant with no doubt romantic scenarios.

Victor had already clicked on the skater's name, interested in learning whatever he could about them.

He did the math from the birthday, and found that the day his eye and hair changed colors, matched with the other's date of birth.

Yuuri Katsuki had won Silver at the Japan Junior Championships. He'd been only .07 away from the gold medalist, which was impressive. Also, he'd managed to set several personal high scores as well as take third place overall in the Junior Short Program Scoring.

His info bar listed him as a ballet dancer first and foremost, his instructor of eleven years was listed beside him. Then he was listed as a figure skater, with only five years of experience, and his coach, who had only been coaching him for about a year now, was also listed.

There were screenshots of photos of Katsuki Yuuri from the paper, and various photos of sightings of him around his home town of Hasetsu, where the locals referred to him as a 'miracle child' for his two-toned qualities.

Katsuki Yuuri owned a pet poodle that was nicknamed Vic. He liked to eat Katsudon. He skated primarily at Ice Castle Hasetsu, which was less than a quarter of a mile from his home. It was owned by a friend's family and he skated for free whenever he liked.

Yuuri was single at present, loved the color silver, and hated those who quit without trying.

And Victor… Victor was taken.

"I want to meet him!"

Yakov's yelling was ignored at Victor pranced out the door.

* * *

"Yuu-kun, there is someone here to see you!"

Yuuri just barely caught himself. He'd almost tried for a triple axel and just managed to stop himself. He would have fallen most likely. Could have hurt himself terribly as well.

When he looked up, his line of vision was caught on one particular person. Not Yuuko, who was standing right beside them. Not Takeshi, who was openly gaping a few feet away from them. No, his eyes were settled on _that_ person.

A person who should _not_ be in Ice Castle of all places.

A blinding smile was sent in his direction, teeth whiter than any white Yuuri had ever seen.

"Hello, Yuuri! I'm Victor Nikiforov, and I would like to get to know you better!"

His heart may have exploded.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	15. On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music AU where each person is born with a tune in their head, and only their soulmate will know the same tune. In the age of technology, this can be a blessing or a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 canon-divergence.
> 
> Prepare for Soul Songs!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Yuuri wasn't the type who was brave enough to call into one of those radio stations in an attempt to sing a part of his song. He wasn't the kind to post a YouTube video of himself singing it. He simply did his own thing, generally only singing it to himself when he was alone.

It was a melodic sort of sound. Sweet and clear on the ears. He used to listen as carefully as he could in order to memorize it. And now his mind played that song over and over.

It was said that your soulmate would have the exact same song playing in their own minds, and that you could find each other that way.

With the advancement of technology these days, anyone could find their soulmate if they tried hard enough. Instagram, YouTube, Twitter, all the social media sites made it easy to connect with large audiences.

Twitter had the hashtag #SoulSong where people would upload and reTweet the various Soul Songs posted by the minute.

His friend Yuuko had told him that he should do it, but Yuuri was skeptical. Mostly because it was private to him. While some people felt no shame or worry over having others hear their Soul Songs, he wasn't in agreement. The world did not need to know something so personal.

So Yuuri retreated into his own mind, just barely humming the tune aloud. He wasn't a great singer, and his voice certainly couldn't go high enough to reach the notes naturally, but that was fine. He only had to use a falsetto. His song was perfect as it was.

* * *

When Victor Nikiforov came to Japan, he thought he'd find a twitchy young man in need of some serious help. And in a way, Katsuki Yuuri was like that, but he was also different.

Better.

Yuuri was a fan, and sometimes he was stare at Victor as if he could lasso the moon. And other times he would smile at his childhood idol, and shake his head as if Victor had just done something foolish.

Victor didn't understand, but he let the other man have his secrets, because while Victor would pry on some things, not _everything_ was his business.

Still, as Yuuri's new coach, he made it a point to keep an eye on everything his fellow skater did. The little twitches of the face when he was annoyed. The furrowing of the brows when he was frustrated. The exuberant jumps for joy when he successfully landed his triple axels.

Yuuri was a bundle of emotions in a small package, just begging to be unwrapped and explored. It was difficult for someone like Victor to keep his mouth shut at certain times, but for Yuuri he tried.

He tried so hard.

If only because Yuuri made him feel like a person. Not like some prize that was unobtainable. Not like a toy that needed to be won.

And yes, though hero worship did shine through a few times, he never acted like he had a right to Victor. He would even doubt thing the Russian had told him at times. That doubt the other had in Victor's words offended him sometimes. But Yuuri was used to being let down, so Victor tried hard not to be the one to break his heart. If only because he'd accidentally done it once before.

* * *

Yuuri hummed to himself, twisting and twirling in a way that he loved when on the ice. Some would say that he spent too much time on step sequences, but in his mind, he was simply doing what he loved.

And his Soul Song was echoing in his mind, practically begging him to skate.

And Yuuri skated, because he loved it and it was his time to himself.

Himself and his Soul Song.

* * *

Victor had heard it.

There was a random sound that came from Yuuri at times. It was pretty. Victor couldn't even remember the last time he thought of something as pretty.

But it _was_ pretty.

Yuuri's voice ascended into a falsetto, making Victor think of young male choirs. Clear and crisp, and ringing of innocence.

Though sometimes Yuuri would clam up upon realizing that he'd been singing. He'd flush terribly and then refuse to meet anyone's gaze for hours at a time.

Victor wanted to know the rest! If only because it was so pretty.

And then the day came.

Yuuri had gone out to Ice Castle early, or so his mother had claimed. That meant that Victor had to rush on over. He didn't want his dear Yuuri to overwork himself. Yuuko explained that Yuuri had a habit of practicing for too long and that she even had to restrict him at times.

However, when Victor stepped into the rink that morning. He found Yuuri simply lightly skating from side to side, his voice carrying with an echo, and the heavenly music that he'd been humming over the past week, was given more presence.

And the longer Victor listened, the more familiar the music sounded. It was just… tweaked.

Unable to help himself, he skated out to Yuuri's side, catching him by the arm. Yuuri's eyes popped open and he began to stutter incoherently as he gripped the other to stabilize himself on the ice, but Victor did care about that. He understood why that song was familiar, but he needed verbal recognition.

"I know that song!" he insisted. "I've known that song for years!"

Yuuri's mortified face was hilarious and almost popped a laugh from Victor, but he was focused on the tune he'd grown up dancing to.

Pursing his lips, Victor proceeded to whistle the tune he had known. It sounded like Yuuri's but instead of a heavenly choir, it was fast paced and sounded like something he'd dance a tango to.

His poor Yuuri gave a squeak and buried his face in his hands.

"You know what this means, right?"

Yuuri nodded, though he refused to look up.

Victor threw his arms around the other skater. "We're soulmates!"

Another squeak.

"I'm so glad that it's you!" Victor continued to gush.

Perhaps he was being too forward, or maybe Yuuri was just not used to people being genuinely happy to be with him. Either way, Yuuri fainted dead away in Victor arms, leaving his safety in Victor hands until he awoke.

Victor merely smiled and buried his face in Yuuri's soft hair.

They could deal with the ramifications later. But for now, he was very happy.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -If no one got it, they both had On Love as their Soul Song, but Yuuri got Agape, and Victor got Eros.
> 
> -So a particular person(KCRose17) is going around attacking Victuuri stories on FF.net. They've managed to get 1 writer to pull their story and delete their profile. Several of my Tumblr friends have gotten 'reviews' from this person and are getting annoyed that she won't just fuck off. And the fact that we have screenshots of the reviews before deleting them, only adds more to it. So far, 6 people have been on the receiving end of this, and have had to report her. It's getting ridiculous.


	16. If Your Wings Are Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing Fic AU, where your wings are supposed represent your soulmate's character. Sometimes people mistake the meaning of their wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7 spoilers.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Victor Nikiforov had always loved to look at his mother's wings. They were big, and golden, and stretched out far enough for the tips of the feathers to touched either side of his bedroom. And when he was younger, he used to ask when he would get his own wings.

His mama had always repeated the same thing. "You'll get them when your soulmate is born."

However, days and months passed, and little Victor did not get his wings. He noticed the stares. He saw the strange looks people sent his way. The pity in some, or the revulsion in others. Having no wings made you an outsider. No wings meant that there was no perfect match for you.

Some people who didn't have wings admitted to not caring. They didn't need soulmates, and were the types of live their lives without romance or relationships in general. _They_ managed just fine, because they didn't care what the world had to say on the matter. But Victor _wanted_ a soulmate. He wanted someone who could 'understand and appreciate him', like his babushka sighed about when she rocked in her chair.

Victor wanted an 'eternal friend', but fate didn't deem him worthy of one.

* * *

They appeared one day, though he could tell immediately that something was wrong.

His wings had appeared, but they were black. The blackest black he had ever seen!

More importantly, was the fact that they weren't feathered. Not like a hawk's wings. They weren't large like the wings of other children his age. They felt like leather, and were thin and fragile and strangely formed.

Victor's excitement drained away. He was different. And if people found out, he'd be even _more_ different. It was better to be thought of as pitiful, than as a freak. It was better for his young heart.

He'd hide them, so no one could ever see them.

The only thing Victor wondered, was why his wings had to be so different than everyone else's. And he wondered if his soulmate's wings would match, or what theirs woudl say about him?

* * *

"It's okay, Yu-chan. Your wings are beautiful!"

Ten year old Katsuki Yuuri frowned, staring up at his silver wings with annoyance. They were big and bold, and demanded attention from everyone. He'd already been dubbed Hasetsu's Tenshi.

Big, silver, and unique. And Yuuri didn't _want_ to be unique. He just wanted to be himself. But everyone wanted to see his wings. They would come from all over Kyushu in order to see him. _Him_ of all people.

And Yuuko and Takeshi thought it was hilarious, but the teens always found humor in things his mind had yet to conceive. He learned to ignore their snickers.

Anyway, he really didn't like how strange his wings were. He knew they were supposed to represent who his soulmate was, but who in their right mind would have silver wings?

* * *

Eventually, Yuuri stopped showing his wings altogether. It wasn't a shock any longer and he could actually go about his life without people wanting to talk with him or take photos of him.

He was finally allowed privacy, and his first act was to hide.

Yuuko didn't understand his desire to hide. Why didn't he want his soulmate to know of their connection?

Yuuri _did_ want his soulmate, but he didn't think that his wings should be what drew them to him.

It all seemed incredibly cheesy. The whole 'falling in love at first glance because of your wings' didn't sit right with him.

So Yuuri would keep a sharp eye out, and if he ever flanced for someone, he'd make sure it was for his soulmate only. After they had a connection.

* * *

Victor was no longer the 'poor boy without wings'. He was a world renowned figure skater. His name was a rising one among the world of figure skating. People knew everything about him, from his hobbies, to his love history.

Well, almost everything. There was one thing he'd managed to keep a secret, and he intended to keep that secret at all costs.

Yet there was just something missing.

When the video of Katsuki Yuuri skating his routine, had made it to his inbox, he'd been properly skeptical. But he'd watched it anyway, if only to acknowledge the attempt.

The first thing that had shocked him was the fact that Katsuki Yuuri did not skate with his wings out for everyone to see. Most people all over the world felt no shame in showing their wings to others, but Yuuri simply skated Victor's routine without them.

Victor had even done a search and learned that Yuuri did indeed _have_ wings, but he chose to hide them because they were too bright and drew too much attention.

Yuuri was different immediately, and his rendition of Victor's own routine was enough to capture Victor's attention.

Later on, Victor's heart was captured when Yuuri owned his Short Program, landing every jump and earning himself an almost record breaking score. The Yuuri on the ice had been a different Yuuri, and Victor found the confidence in his approach almost breathtaking. Enough that he went back to the hotel that evening and watched the performance over and over.

And now Yuuri was fresh off an emotional breakdown, somehow managing to do exceedingly well in his performance despite having just had a panic attack.

And Victor was left to just stand there in amazement as Yuuri demonstrated his amazing stamina for the world to see, showcasing his talents for Victor alone.

Because Yuuri would only ever look in Victor's direction when he skated. Because he refused to stare at anyone else.

Yes, his landing was off, but he'd managed it. He'd gotten the points. He'd also proven that he was capable of more than what he was already accomplishing, meaning that Victor was going to have to up the difficulty of Yuuri's training. But that could come a little later.

Now, in Yuuri's final spin, his eyes were drawn to something spectacular.

Above Yuuri's hunched over body, a silvery light was shining. The light seemed to flex, and from the light appeared two long, silver wings that stretched high and fanned out.

Yuuri slowed to a halt, his newly revealed wings stretched out to their limit, presenting a new Katsuki Yuuri that Victor was certain no one had seen before.

And Victor found himself rushing to meet Yuuri, wanting to be there. Wanting to fling himself into the other's arms and congratulate him in the only way he could think of.

Yuuri understood immediately, and met him halfway, his smile wide and infectious, asking if Victor thought he did great. And he did, but there was so much more than that.

Those silver wings flapped once, pushing the brunet even faster across the ice and Victor wasn't going to let Yuuri do all the work. Bursting onto the ice himself, Victor threw his arms around Yuuri and kissed him for all he was worth. No hesitation and no fear, just an honest expression of his inner pride and joy.

And Yuuri squeaked a bit, falling back suddenly, his wings coming up to wrap around them both protectively.

"It was the only thing I could think of, that would surprise you as much as you've surprised me," said Victor, his breath heavy from running.

Yuuri's hazel eyes sparkled, and his smile was soft and sweet.

Victor shifted, ready to relinquish his death grip on the other, but something smooth across his face made him freeze.

Yuuri's wing, the very tip of it, was brushing against his cheekbone.

"You know, our wings are supposed to show us our connection to our soulmates," said Yuuri. "Mine are flamboyant, and strong, with a beauty far too good for the world. I wonder what that tells me about you."

Victor gasped at the implication that they were soulmates. "I don't…"

The feather was replaced by Yuuri's equally soft fingers that tapped lightly and thoughtfully on the bone. "You don't _need_ wings to be mine. I have enough for both of us."

His Yuuri was so special. So different. He made Victor feel like a person and not a commodity.

Amidst the flashing cameras and applauding spectators, Victor did the one thing he never thought he would. He let his wings go free in public.

"They aren't normal," he said, eyes downcast. "They are strange and weak."

Yet Yuuri didn't seem appalled. He looked intrigued and his hand reached up to brush against the right wing. Victor shuddered at the contact he hadn't expected.

"I like them."

Flushed and overwhelmed, Victor buried his face in Yuuri's neck, and allowed the other man to wrap his wings around Victor's fragile ones, returning his embrace in the most intimate of ways.

"If your wings are broken, borrow mine 'til yours can open too. Okay?"

Victor gave a small nod, and tightened his arms.

He didn't actually know if they were soulmates, but then again, he would fight off anyone for Yuuri's heart. The heart being willingly given to him.

So he couldn't complain.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stand By You by Rachel Platten inspired this. The lyric goes, "And love, if your wings are broken, borrow mine 'til yours can open too. 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you."


	17. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound AU. When you meet your soulmate, who is naturally louder than everyone else, all the sounds that formerly were almost too low to hear, start getting louder and clearer. Once your relationship is strong enough, your can hear everything normally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for Episode 7.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

" _Yuuuuuuuri_!"

Yuuri winced at the very loud decibel that Victor's voice managed to travel. Somehow, unlike everyone else, Victor managed to be louder and louder every time he spoke.

Maybe Victor just spoke loud naturally, so when he was trying to be even louder, it came out like he was screaming.

When Victor had first spoken to Yuuri, he'd been shocked at how loud the other was.

The world was supposed to be quiet. That was the whole point. Human beings were naturally quiet and could barely hear each other, which was why they resorted to signing if they could. Though they could try speaking if they wanted, but people usually had to wear microphones, or carry megaphones in order to get their points across.

When Victor had offered that photo, Yuuri was disappointed. More in the fact that he could _hear_ something like _that_ , but barely any of the compliments he ever got. It was like life was just fucking him over repeatedly, and it sucked.

Of course as the days and months passed, Yuuri was stunningly aware of how loud everyone was being. Or rather, how everything just seemed louder.

And then one day Victor reappeared, a few days after the video of Yuuri skating his winning routine, spread around the world. And he was so loud!

And that loudness only persisted.

He'd even fallen into the assumption that Russians were louder people naturally, but then Yurio appeared and despite how much he was obviously shouting himself hoarse, Yuuri could barely hear anything he had to say. It frustrated the other terribly, and made Yuuri giggle a bit. Sometimes the teen just needed to take a break and act like a teen.

Even past Yurio's absence, Victor continued getting louder and louder.

It came to him that day in China. Yuuri was standing by, waiting for Victor to finish speaking with his comrades, and Chris was bemoaning the fact that he 'had no competition this year'.

One of the girls talking to Victor said, "Don't you feel sorry for him?"

Yuuri's jaw went slack. One, he was standing about twenty feet away, so he shouldn't have been able to hear that. Two, the voices were still pretty low, but crisp and clear.

In fact, Chris seemed a lot louder than usual. _Everyone_ was louder than usual. Nowhere near Victor's level, but certainly louder.

Yuuri's gaze trailed over Victor's form. Victor was always loud, but had been getting louder. And then everyone else was steadily getting louder as well, but not at the same pace.

There was only one answer.

Soulmates.

When you met your soulmate, they would be louder for you than anybody else, and as your bond deepened and strengthened, your hearing would steadily improve until you were hearing everything the way you were supposed to.

So technically, no one was getting louder - except for maybe Victor - it was Yuuri's hearing improving _because_ of Victor.

And if they were soulmates, that meant that Yuuri would have to take a stand of some sort. Victor was his. Everyone else could go suck an egg for all he cared.

* * *

The high he had been riding on after setting a personal best for his Short Program, and subsequently earning Victor's praise, somehow fell through by the time he hit the shower that evening. And he laid awake all night, staring at the ceiling as the panic began to set in.

Short Programs were relatively easy. It was the Free Skate that people had to watch out for.

When you had to perform for twice the amount of time than necessary, you tended to get winded. Now, Yuuri's worry was actually on the fact that he still hadn't gotten a relatively good performance in for his Free Skate. Not even in practice.

He only landed his jumps half of the time, and they were still relatively shaky to begin with.

So yes, he was proud of his Short Program, but his Free Skate would reflect on Victor the most. And Victor's reputation would be on the line, which made his panic rise all the more.

Yuuri didn't sleep.

* * *

"Should I kiss you or something?"

Yuuri had wanted to punch Victor in the jaw for that one. Of all the reasons he could think of for Victor to kiss him, shutting him up was not one of them.

And Yuuri knew that Victor was terrible with emotions. It was one of his glaring faults. Yuuri also knew that he was going to have to take the other side and teach him how to properly handle certain situations.

Still, at the moment, after having such a very intense crying session, Yuuri felt… at peace. Calm and collected.

As if nothing could bother him.

And honestly, he was in a bit of a haze, because he just missed the landing for the Quad Flip, and didn't blink and eye or stay down. He bounced right back up and finished his routine as if nothing happened, and truly, he wasn't concerned too much. He got enough revolutions in, and now that he knew he could do it, he was going to practice more often so that when he performed it again, he could give a flawless performance.

Also, he planned to keep those two extra jumps he'd changed in because he like them more than the scheduled jumps he had originally intended to do. A Quad-Triple combination could earn him more points than if he just did a Triple Axel. Maybe he could try to make it a Triple-Single-Triple later on. And swap out the Triple Axel elsewhere?

"Victor! I did great, right?!"

This was the time. This was where it mattered most. He'd done well and he knew that Victor's reputation was safe for the most part. All he wanted was to hear what Victor had to say.

And Victor's smile was enough of an answer. His following actions were not as expected, but still appreciated.

And if Yuuri got a good grope in while their mouths were almost mashed together, he didn't care.

It was a statement of intent. And everyone could fuck off if they didn't like it.

"You know," Victor began, voice smooth and clear, "we're going to have to test just how loud your voice can get."

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	18. Coligo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower AU. The Coligo is an ancient flower said to exist since the beginning of creation. When one speaks into it, the flower will send their message to the Coligo nearest their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lightly inspired by Undertale.
> 
> -I think it diverges a bit from Episode 6. Or maybe the beginning of episode 7? Also, it's AU.
> 
> -My internet was fucked up for so long and no matter how many times I edited the doc for this, I would click 'SAVE' and the page would not load it! All that work I did was rendered useless so many times, so I just waited a couple days.
> 
> You know, I like Soulmate AUs and stuff, but I notice that some people wonder what happens to the Aromantics in these situations? And a soulmate is referred to by me, as a 'perfect match', not a romantic partner. I have done fics where people who are soulmates, never get together. I have fics where some don't have a soulmate, and another who has one, has decided to choose the soulmateless person as their own.
> 
> A soulmate is supposed to be someone who is perfect for you. That's the point of a perfect match. Not everyone wants romantic love. And I think we need to remember that there is more than one kind of love. Hell, the Greeks believe in 3 types!
> 
> So, the soulmate for an Aromantic would probably be a best friend. Or in general, whatever they need to have a happy life.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

"What's _that_ , kaa-san?"

The child gestured to the the white flower growing from the bush nearby. His mother smiled, and lead him on over so they could stare at the flower together.

"That is a Coligo, Yu-kun. It's said to be the Soulmate Flower. If you speak into it, it is supposed to take a message to your soulmate. The Coligo nearest them will open, and your message will play for them to hear."

" _Oooooh_!"

After much begging, Yuuri finally managed to convince his mother to take him out to get one of his own. It was illegal to pluck them apparently.

Coligo were eternal, and did not die so long as they remained healthy in their habitat. They grew all around the world, and many had some in their homes in hopes of connecting with their soulmates somehow.

Yuuri's knowledge on them continued to expand, and he wanted one for his room. If only because it was cool.

He wasn't sure he'd know what to do if his soulmate ever responded. But that could come later. Having one would be enough.

* * *

The legend of the Coligo was a well-known one. It was often changed a bit to satisfy the region it was being told in, but the underlying message was the same.

Still, the rewrite of the original, was the most special in Yuuri's opinion.

**_A long time ago, in a kingdom on the verge of war with another kingdom, a young soldier learned that he was to be deployed in the early morning._ **

**_With a heavy heart, he told his wife and children the grave news, and in their final hours together, the small family used their time to form stronger bonds._ **

**_When the man left at dawn, it was in the wake of teary faces and well wishes._ **

**_His leader assigned him to a group of men just like he. Fathers and husbands who missed their families despite not even setting out yet._ **

**_On their journey, the groups of men became friends, sharing stories of their hardships and fortunes with one another, in hopes of lightening the atmosphere._ **

**_The man was grateful for his fellows whom he'd long come to consider brethren._ **

**_The hours passed on as they marched._ **

**_And one morning, the battalion was ambushed by the very army they had set out to face._ **

**_The battle was brutal, and blood was slain._ **

**_The night came upon them quickly, and the man was made to suffer as his comrades fell one by one, before he could so much as blink._ **

**_And in his desperation, he fought off the rest of his enemies single-handedly, emerging victorious, but with nothing to show for it._ **

**_A wounded side, a bleeding face, and a hand missing two fingers._ **

**_The battle had ravaged both groups, and only one had survived out of the thousands._ **

**_The man fell to the ground, his body having given up. His pain too much to bear._ **

**_And in his darkness, he recalled his wife and his children._ **

**_The very things that kept his chin up during his travels._ **

**_And then, as if sensing his desire to speak with his wife at least one last time, the moon broke through the heavy clouds, shining down upon his form and illuminating something._ **

**_A flower._ **

**_A single flower that had managed to survive the battle, rested beside him._ **

**_Its petals unfolded despite the fact that night had come upon the land._ **

**_His wife had loved the flower more than anything._ **

**_And in his last hours, the man confessed his love and his wishes to the flower that so reminded him of his wife._ **

**_Not once did he believe that anything could come of it._ **

**_Yet the universe works in mysterious ways._ **

**_For that very same flower was capable of more than any could ever truly understand._ **

**_And the wife, who had taken her children out to the fields to gaze upon the light of the moon, heard his words coming from the nearby flora._ **

**_Filled with resolve, the wife sent her children to their grandparents, and gathered her wits about herself._ **

**_Girding her loins, she borrowed a horse from a nearby stall, taking only the necessities with her, and heading off for her lover._ **

**_She followed the path he'd taken mere days before._ **

**_She rode swiftly and with purpose, sure that she would make it._ **

**_The discomfort of the unfamiliar form of travel meant nothing._ **

**_Her goal was in mind, and she would see it through, even if it meant she should perish._ **

**_The woman traded the horse for another, and keep on into the night, where she rode on until morning._ **

**_That horse was also traded for another, and she kept on, with only one mission in mind._ **

**_On the third day, she came upon the battlefield of fallen soldiers, eyes scouring the ground for her husband._ **

**_And in the distance, there was a figure, not quite heaped over like all the others, leaning up against a tree._ **

**_The man was asleep, unaware of her presence._ **

**_His midsection was wrapped in white cloth, his left hand covered as well._ **

**_Blood soaked through both fabrics and he wasn't moving._ **

**_Still, she had come this far for a reason._ **

**_Kneeling before him, she carefully took his pulse, and was relieved to feel his breath against her face._ **

**_Alive, but just barely._ **

**_Setting to work, she changed his bandages as efficiently as possible, and redressed him in the clothing of a nearby soldier._ **

**_Once said and done, she gripped his arm as carefully as possible, throwing it over her shoulder._ **

**_Bending down, she shifted his weight across her back, and steadily stood, grabbing his left leg with her other free hand._ **

**_The wife moved slowly and carried him to the horse, depositing him on the creature's back._ **

**_The wife and husband returned home many days later, to face their fellows' questions._ **

**_And in answering, she spoke of the flowers in the fields, singing the words of her husband loud and clear._ **

**_And with hearts filled with amazement, each villager went out to pluck a flowers and test the story for themselves._ **

**_Finding it to be true, the flower was dubbed by their own king, to be 'the flower of equal hearts'._ **

**_Or better said,_ Unifier _. A flower that showed love through only the most perfect of matches._**

**_The belief that each person was truly only half a being until they met their perfect match was what influenced the name._ **

**_And from that day forth, the legend of The Unifier, Coligo, was born._ **

Obviously, Yuuri ended up falling in love with the legend, and decided that the story was too beautiful to ignore.

So in the deepest part of his heart, he hoped that his own soulmate could be as amazing as the wife in the legend.

* * *

"Hello," young Victor whispered into the flower. "I don't know if you can hear me, or even understand me, but I hope that one day we'll get to meet face to face, and that we will like each other very much."

With a smile, Victor stepped away from the flower, whose petals folded in on itself for a moment. The petals unfolded a few seconds later and words came out, though they were in a different language.

The voice was young, so his soulmate had to be his age or a little younger. Though he wished he could understand them. He did recognize one word, which was a name The first word was given a pause, so he would assume it was a greeting.

"Konnichiwa! Namae wa Yuuri desu!"

Switching to English, which was more well-known language, Victor said, " _I hope we can meet some day._ "

The response was slow and not as well spoken, but Victor couldn't help but beam all the same.

"Ano… _dat nice. Very nice._ Yoi! _I go now, bye-bye_!"

"Goodbye."

The flower petals stood still then, and Victor knew that his soulmate had gone.

But still, their first time interaction had gone well.

* * *

"Do you know English well?" Yuuri asked the flower, hoping that he wasn't interrupting his soulmate in any way.

"Well enough," came the reply. "It is not your mother tongue either?"

The voice was older, and heavily accented. European, Yuuri was certain.

"No. I was born in Japan. We take English though. I am doing well I think. I can talk some."

"Me as well. Though I have to meet and greet people a lot, so it's better to know more than one language."

"What do you do for fun?" Yuuri asked.

"I skate on the ice."

"Me too!"

And that was the day Yuuri learned that his soulmate was also into figure skating.

He couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

Victor's Coligo was resting in a black pot that was covered in white polka dots. He was very careful when handling it, because it was his closest link to his soulmate, who had begun a tentative relationship with him.

Currently, they were teaching each other basics in their own languages, and Victor had to be impressed with Yuuri, who was apparently four years younger than him. For an eleven year old, he was very focused and determined.

They hadn't shared much beyond their first names, but that was okay. It was more interesting to get to know each other without any pressure.

Currently, Yuuri was a figure skater, who was also a ballerino. He'd taken ballet first, but his friends had convinced him to start skating at their nearby rink, and he'd fallen in love with the sport. Yuuri wanted to compete nationally, but he was experiencing some doubts.

Victor was trying his best to encourage the other. They might even meet if Yuuri did really well! What could be better than that!?

"I have anxiety problems," the other boy confessed. "I start to doubt, and then I ruin my jumps."

"Then don't doubt yourself. Do your friends and family support you?"

"Yeah…"

"And do you like skating?"

"Yeah..?"

"Then skate for yourself, not the audience. When you do it for only you, you'll feel better."

"But wh-"

"Don't you go and skate when you're nervous?" interrupted Victor.

"Well, yea-"

"Then you'll be doing the same thing then. Though I would advise you take out your contacts so you can't see faces. Then it's just you and the ice."

There was moment of silence before Yuuri's answer came back, filled with more excitement than Victor expected. So much that the flower petals shook.

"That's great! If I can't see them, then it'll be just like I'm alone! _Arigato_!"

* * *

Yuuri blinked and looked around. He honestly couldn't see anything beyond the white of the rink and the blue of the wall enclosing it. Everything beyond them blurred into a dark brown color.

The room was silent, and it was enough to pretend that he was alone, and simply practicing in front of Yuuko and Takeshi.

Closing his eyes, Yuuri took a deep breath, and waited for the music began.

He hadn't expected to win that small, Hasetsu competition, but it was a nice win all the same.

And it was all because his soulmate was a genius!

* * *

"You're going to enter as many smaller competitions as you can until you're old enough to reach the Juniors?"

Victor found his soulmate to be adorable. Unfortunately, Yuuri's birthday was in November, so he couldn't join this year, but next year, he'd finally be able to join official national competitions, and begin competing against better skaters.

"I shouldn't have to remind you that there will be others out there who will skate better than you, yes?"

"I know," Yuuri said. "So long as I reach the podium, I don't really mind."

It was a refreshing viewpoint, especially since Victor was used to Yakov threatening his pupils should they not make it to the podium. Yuuri's coach was a lot nicer.

"Victor," Yuuri began slowly, sounding hesitant and maybe a little worried. "Some people think that it's stupid that I like to do a lot of spins and spirals. Because girls are supposed to do those in their routines, but boys don't have to."

Suddenly annoyed, Victor rolled until he was kneeling on his bed, clutching the potted plant between stiff fingers. "They're being stupid, Yuuri. There is nothing saying boys can't do them. Besides, how else do you flush out a performance? You can't rely on only step sequences!"

"I know, but some people call me names."

"Are any of them skaters or judges?"

"No, bu-"

"Then pay then no mind. _Bakas_ , the lot of them."

There was a giggle, and the flower's petals wiggled a bit. "I shouldn't have taught you that word."

"Nonsense!, I've been using it nonstop and no one can figure out what I'm saying! It's great!"

"Thanks for being here, Vic-chan."

Victor flopped down on the bed once more. "Thanks for keeping my days interesting, _Solnyshko moyo_."

* * *

"I messed up so bad!"

Victor winced as the flower on his nightstand rattled violently. Yuuri's voice was grief stricken and was so loud, it threatened to topple the flower in its own pot. Carefully, he took up the pot and settled it between his legs in order to keep it steady.

"What happened?" Victor demanded. He and Yuuri hadn't been able to talk recently, as Victor had been away at the Grand Prix Finals, and Yuuri had been busy as well, or so the other stated.

"I don't know what happened. I had done so well, and then I just… fell apart."

"Yuuri, talk to me. What is wrong?"

"My poodle… passed away. I wasn't there for him. I hadn't seen him in five years. And when I found out I just… messed everything up. My performance was a wreck and I finished last with over one hundred points between me and the winner!"

Victor winced. That wasn't exactly okay in the business of figure skating. "Where exactly were you performing? It might not be that bad."

"Victor, I came in last in the Senior Grand Prix Final. That's really bad, okay!"

Victor's shock was all-encompassing. He reached for his mobile and began scrolling through the nearest website as quickly as he could.

"And to make it worse, this douche I've looked up to for years didn't even recognize me as a fellow competitor. Like, I get that life is busy, but how do you _not_ know the names of the people you're skating against? Hell, Chris even knows me! Though technically it's because he groped me in front of several people, but still!"

Victor's eyes landed on a photo of a familiar face. One that he had mixed feelings about. Because on the day he'd seen the other, he'd been put out that he hadn't accepted an invitation for a photo. But the results labeled him as Katsuki Yuuri, the skater to finish in last place because of several falls and missed timing.

So he hadn't even been a fan wanting a photo, he was a fellow competitor. And said fellow competitor just so happened to be Victor's soulmate. The soulmate who just admitted to admiring him for years, and then called him a douche for not knowing his name at least.

And now Victor was feeling terrible.

And on top of that, Chris was going around groping other people's soulmates!

"I'm sure you can come back from it next season," Victor tried, feeling guilty and sad.

"There won't _be_ a next season, Vic-chan."

_No._

"I'm not really feeling skating anymore. Maybe that's why I messed up."

"You can't give up!" Victor protested, unable to help himself. He hated the thought of giving up.

"I've lost my inspiration."

_'I've lost my inspiration.'_

Yet Victor could relate, because he too had lost his inspiration. He was just coasting by on the expectations of his fans and nothing more.

"Maybe you just need to take a break."

There was a snort.

"A _long_ break."

The petals stopped moving, and everything fell silent.

And Victor Nikiforov was left to consider much.

* * *

**{Katsuki Yuuri} Tried to Skate Victor Nikiforov's FS Program[Stay Close to Me]**

In Victor's humble opinion, the word 'tried' should not even be in the title. Yuuri - his soulmate, he had to remind himself - had brought life to a work that Victor had been so disappointed over.

And only a week after Victor has performed it at the World Championships! A week compared to the months of hard work on that program.

And while it had been months essentially, since they had talked about anything that involved figure skating, this was a pleasant surprise. And amidst the rude comments and backlash, Victor was impressed and had left his own comment by sharing it to his Twitter.

**[I thought it was beautiful. ^-^]**

Let everyone make of that what they will.

Still, Victor now had a plan in mind. Instead of sitting back and complaining over having no inspiration for the next season, he could go and help his soulmate rekindle his love for skating.

Japan should prepare for the hurricane that was Victor Nikiforov!

* * *

Victor Nikiforov was naked. Of all the things that Yuuri thought he'd think about the other man, he had never considered that sentence to be it. But indeed, Victor Nikiforov in all his toned glory was naked in the onsen at Yu-Topia Akatsuki, looking at Yuuri as if he had some big secret.

Oh, and he said he was going to be Yuuri's coach.

Great.

"As your coach, I want to know everything about you."

No, no he did not.

And Yuuri's traitorous mind kept pointing out that Victor was clothed only in a loose yukata and nothing else.

Victor was touching him in places! Touching his chin and his hand and getting far too close for Yuuri's comfort. His eyes were doing strange things!

"What do you think?" the other man asked.

Yuuri fled.

And when Victor asked to have a sleepover, he vehemently refused.

 _And_ took the posters of Victor off his wall and shoved them between his mattresses.

There were just some things that people did not need to know.

* * *

Yuuri was so adorable in person! And frustrating too!

He was not the type to accept defeat gracefully. Nor did he take direction well. Victor instructed him to run a mile, and he ran five just because. Victor told him that he had to lose a certain amount of weight, and Yuuri lost five pounds more. He wanted Yuuri to meditate for an hour, and Yuuri would meditate for two.

He tried to get Yuuri to let him sleep in his room, but Yuuri would not budge. Anyone else would have gladly accepted his invitation and hope that it meant that they assumed it meant, but not Yuuri.

"Yuuri, as your coach, I need to know everything important about you."

He used the 'as your coach' phrase a lot, but no matter how often, Yuuri didn't budge.

And then Yurio showed up, and Victor heard Yuuri curse for the first time.

"Fuck that."

They hadn't known he'd been there, watching them, but he found it interesting that despite how much Yurio claimed that he didn't like Yuuri, he still showed him the Salchow. Several times in fact.

And Yuuri fell about fifty percent of the time, and when told that he should stop, he simply said 'fuck that', making both Yurio and Victor gape in shock. Yuuri wasn't the type to curse or insult people, so it was a bit of a shocker.

After the competition, and Yuuri's victory, Victor had tried to find out exactly what Yuuri's true inspiration was. No bowl of food would make someone that alluring, and Victor would not believe it for a second. It was impossible.

So of course they celebrated with sake, and Yuuri spilled the truth easily. He was talkative for a drunk, but had impeccable balance even after sharing three bottles with Victor. Victor was certain it was it ballet training coming into practice.

"I'm not a playboy," the other had slurred. "I don't really have the confidence to be one, or even attempt. So I asked Minako-sensei to teach me how to act more feminine. The playboy seducing the girls was too hard, but the temptress seducing the playboy came pretty naturally. I liked that version of the story more."

Yuuri had refined his entire routine, slipping into the mindset of a sexy woman who knew she was a great catch, in order to pull off the Short Program Victor had choreographed for him.

"And who were you seducing?"

"You."

Victor's evening was quiet from then on. He had much to think about.

* * *

"You have a flower by your bed too!"

"Victor, get out!"

"My flower is at home. I hope it doesn't die while I'm away. Yurio wouldn't remember to go and water it."

"Victor, come on!"

Victor was touching it! He was touching Yuuri's nineteen year old flower!

"This seems very, old," Victor commented, eyes turning serious. "How long have you had it?"

Yuuri looked away, unable to face Victor head on. "Since I was four."

"You've taken such good care of it! Your soulmate must be special to you!"

Thinking of Vic-chan, Yuuri had to smile. "More than you know."

He wasn't exactly certain, but he thought he heard Victor reply, "I wouldn't be so sure."

* * *

"That had to be the sexiest Katsudon I've ever seen!"

Yuuri buried his face in Victor's scarf. Of all the things to say to somebody, the Russian just _had_ to go for those words!

Still, Yuuri was very pleased that he had finally managed his Short Program with a perfect score. And not only that, but a record breaking one for himself! Also, he was reliably informed that it was higher than most of the Short Program scores Victor had ever gotten!

"Victor, you realize that I wasn't skating for food this time, right? I was skating for you alone."

Victor's beaming grin died a little, and his face began to flush.

"You told me to seduce you by being myself only, if you recall," Yuuri added with a grin, enjoying how the other seemed to be so out of his element.

It was rare for Victor to not be in perfect control of himself. Yuuri relished every chance he could get to bring the other man back down to earth. It was fun!

* * *

"Hello, Yuuri."

Yuuri sat up suddenly. The flower in his hotel room had suddenly moved, the petals wiggling as its message echoed in the room. Yuuri had liked that each room came with a flower. It seemed more special to him that way.

"Vic-chan!"

His voice was even more familiar than before. As if Yuuri was used to hearing it. That heavily accented English came through, and Yuuri closed his eyes, contented more so than usual.

"How are you?"

"Well, I went on a trip and I've gotten to know some amazing people. They treat me like a normal person and don't pander to my every whim."

"I thought you _liked_ having people fawn all over you," teased Yuuri.

"When I was younger, perhaps, but I am a grown man now. I'm twenty-seven, you know."

Yuuri had to pause. His Victor was the same age as…

How curious.

"I have a friend. He's a bit shy at times, but can get really stubborn. I'm teaching him how to tap into his talents, and I think he's teaching me how to handle emotional situations."

Strange… Victor was doing the same for him.

A knock at the door caught his attention. "Hold on a second, Vic-chan."

Shuffling on over, Yuuri threw open the door, coming face to face with his dear coach and friend. Except Victor was holding a Coligo up to his mouth.

"I'll hold on as long as you want me too."

The words were strange, but a second later, they echoed out from behind Yuuri, who glanced back at the flower on his nightstand.

No way…

"Victor… are yo-"

"Your perfect match? Yes."

The words also echoed, proving him to be correct. He wasn't joking. It wasn't some trick or auditory hallucination. It was really happening.

His Vic-chan, was actually Victor Nikiforov. And his coach, was the same man. His soulmate. The person he'd been talking to for years. Confiding in.

Why had they never exchanged full names before?!

Victor's smile could fell angels. "Yuuri would you come to dinner with me?"

When the question was repeated, Yuuri had to reach out the push the flower down. It was beginning to get annoying.

"We go out all the time."

"But never as soulmates."

Good point.

"And you want to go out on a date? With me, just so we're clear?"

"Very much. I was so glad to learn that we were soulmates, but I wasn't sure of how to bring it up."

Victor had known. How long had Victor known though?

"How long?"

"The day you told me you came in last."

Seven months ago. Damn!

"I don't want to go out."

Before Victor's face could fall into a pout, Yuuri stepped aside. "We could order in here and have our privacy."

Beaming once again, Victor bounced through the door, though Yuuri made sure to take his Coligo before he could get far with it. He wasn't dealing with that all evening.

Hell no.

He tossed it down the corridor and shut the door firmly behind himself.

* * *

"Victor, are you sure you want this? I'm not exactly the type you've gone for in the past."

Victor sat up, eyeing Yuuri's downcast expression with displeasure.

"I like you more than anyone I've ever met because you aren't like everyone else. Even being a huge fan of mine, you still respected my boundaries. That almost never happens. And despite having an obvious crush on me, you can manage to enunciate your words and make conversation.

"My opinion of you was already high since we'd known each other for years already, but to be introduced to you in person and to witness who you truly are, cemented my adoration of you. You aren't fake. A little clumsy and adorkable, but overall, you're as great as I always thought you would be."

Yuuri flushed lightly, and Victor found himself pleased. "You make me sound amazing, but I'm _nothing_ like the warrior who fought off the rest of his foes on his own."

Victor hummed, running his fingers through Yuuri's messy hair. "I always fancied the wife. She seemed to be the most interesting in my opinion, and far more courageous than the man."

At Yuuri's confused look, he added, "She was not a soldier and had not been trained in fighting or riding. She did not know the danger she might face, yet she ventured out anyway. She did not rest the entire time, and took his weight upon herself, and cared for him. That's far more stunning in my eyes. That her love was so strong she'd do anything."

Taking up Yuuri's clenched fist, Victor smiled. "I always wanted to be the _wife_ of the legend, but perhaps if you are the wife, than me being the husband isn't so bad."

Yuuri stared for moment, before asking, "When did we get into this metaphor?"

"I honestly have no idea."

Chuckles passed between them, and Yuuri's shoulders sagged in relief.

"In short, Yuuri, you are exactly my type and more. No one ever has or will compare to you."

The romantic ring to the words was ruined by the Coligo on the nightstand, opening up and repeating Victor's loud declaration.

Never before had Yuuri wanted to burn the flower more so than now.

* * *

 

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coligo is Latin and should mean 'unity'.


	19. Lapse: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time AU where if you don't meet your soulmate the right way, the day will repeat until you fulfill the requirements necessary.
> 
> A/N: NOW WITH FANART! LINK BELOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was particularly interesting and reminded me of a Naruto fic I read once.
> 
> The page cutters are the numbers in Japanese.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

[THE AMAZING @TARITANGEO ON TUMBLR MADE FANART FOR THIS FIC!](http://taritangeo.tumblr.com/post/157377537259/once-ive-read-helly-watermelonsmellinfellons) It's beautiful and I swear to God you need to see it for yourselves!

** ~O~ **

** ~O~ **

* * *

**Ichi**

Katsuki Yuuri was staring at the back of the man he'd looked up to the most in the past eleven years. Beside him was the little punk and his coach, though Yuuri didn't care very much about them.

When Victor turned around suddenly and gave one of the most fake smiles Yuuri had ever seen, Yuuri knew something bad was about to happen.

'Commemorative photo'? No. Yuuri had enough photos of Victor Nikiforov as it was and he didn't need another.

With a frown, Yuuri turned and walked away. If only to mask his sadness.

Something had to be done.

That night, bundled in a cramped seat on a plane ride home to Japan, Katsuki Yuuri dreamed of finding his love for skating once again.

**Ni**

When Yuuri awoke, it was to a morning full of stress and absolute panic. His final performance at the Grand Prix Final was today! His Short Program had been terrible and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get the damn thing right!

Hours passed as Yuuri wiled away his time, worrying about his upcoming performance. Though to be honest he wasn't as worried as he thought he should be. Not with that nauseating feeling like usual.

He also felt an awkward sense of deja vu, which he attributed to the fact that he got like this before _every_ competition.

He didn't understand what was going on, but it couldn't be important, right?

* * *

He'd failed so terribly!

And what was even worse than failing, was feeling like he'd already failed the exact same way before. Somehow, some way, it was like the day had already happened in a sense.

Yuuri sighed and rested his head against the wall. He considered going to the washroom to deal with his pent up emotions, but wasn't so sure he'd have the free time. He just saw someone go in and he didn't fancy crying in a stall while other people were in the room.

Yuuri waited until he returned to his hotel room before he broke down and called his mother.

The night was filled with terrors and loneliness.

**San**

That afternoon was like one big movie for Yuuri. He felt like he'd been through the exact same thing already, and wasn't all too shocked when he heard the official scores. He was incredibly sad about them, but he just didn't know why he wasn't sad enough.

He'd fallen so many times on the ice that it was a miracle he'd even gotten up and finished his routine.

And Celestino said nothing about it, but Yuuri could feel the disappointment in the air, and he hated it.

Yuuri wanted to get better, but his damn nerves controlled him so much that he honestly could not get past them! Maybe he needed to meditate or something.

Yuuri sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for his coach to finish up whatever he needed to do.

Off to the side, was none other than Victor Nikiforov, who had won the Grand Prix Final, as expected.

The man was standing beside his coach, who seemed to be ranting about something, though Victor didn't seem in the least bit interested in listening to the man's words.

A moment of silent watching must have caught the other man's attention, because he looked around suddenly, a frown on his face.

Nikiforov whirled around, and his eyes lightened when they landed on Yuuri.

"Would you like a commemorative photo?"

Frowning, Yuuri did the first thing that came to mind.

"No."

He stood and walked away. If only because he was frustrated with the day's events and then to have his idol just assume that someone wanted a photo with him simply because they were staring for far longer than necessary.

No, indeed.

**Yon**

Yuuri sighed and pulled himself out of bed.

So he'd finally managed to put it together. He'd just double checked the date to be sure. But he was certain that he had just somehow lived out the same day at least three times in a row.

A **Lapse** was supposed to happen when you are destined to meet your soulmate. If you didn't meet them the right way, then you would end up **Lapsing** through the day again and again until you finally did things right.

Yuuri didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do, but he was beginning to get annoyed with repeating everything.

Especially if he was going to fail every time.

Unless he could work on _not_ failing?

* * *

He failed, and if there was no tomorrow, then he'd just do better next time!

It could be like having practice back to back to back.

And Yuuri was good at practice!

**Kyuu**

Yuuri managed to not fall once! Though his landings were shaky. Honestly, he didn't know what had happened, but it was like he'd just gotten to used to all the falling and worrying and failing the days before, that he honestly could not feel any worry when going into the rink that day.

Without the crushing pressure weighing him down, Yuuri had managed to score third from the bottom, which was a lot better than last.

He didn't know how many times he'd have to go through this, but at least he could get the practice in.

That had to count for something at least.

**Juusan**

Vic-chan's passing no longer affected him too much. He was aware of his faults as a pet owner, and he resolved that should he ever take up such a responsibility again, he would be better. Better than before. And like Victor Nikiforov, he would remember his pets.

"You're doing really well today," Celestino commented as Yuuri took a long drink from his bottle of water.

Yuuri withheld a scoff. After thirteen tries in a row, one had to get better in some way.

"Have you found your peace?"

"Probably."

The performance this time, was the first time Yuuri had changed the choreography mid program, and he was so glad it paid off.

His Quad-Double combo became a Quad-Triple, and he added a Triple Loop at the end just because.

The landings weren't perfect, but his score had certainly risen enough.

**Juushichi**

Yuuri spent the evening after his loss, in a local rink. It was smaller, and he decided that if he was going to possibly wake up and have to relive the day again, he might as well do more than the same thing. So Yuuri decided to teach himself the Quad Salchow.

After watching enough people do it, and several videos, Yuuri was confident that he could learn it. He seemed to have all the time in the world to himself during this damn **Lapse**. He might as well use it to better himself somehow. To become a better skater.

It took over thirty tries before he finally managed to land without having to catch himself. He'd say that the pained hip was worth it.

And the fact that it was awesome made him elated!

**Nijuushi**

On this time around, Yuuri had added a Quad Salchow to his routine, and changed his Triple Axel to a Triple Axel-Single Loop-Triple Salchow combination. He also switched out his Quad-Toe-Triple-Toe combo for a Triple Axel, basically reworking the frame of his jumps, and switching the order.

To see Celestino's gaping face when he stepped off the ice with a new jump and no falls or stumbles, was the highlight of this time's attempt.

He had finished in fourth, just a few points below the third place finalist.

And that was probably the most fun he'd had while skating, in a long time.

He's forgotten what it was like to enjoy the freedom of the ice.

**Nijuushichi**

"You did really well today!"

Victor Nikiforov had spoken to him. Had actually said something other than offering a fucking photo or a hug!

"Uhh… _thanks_."

Yuuri was too shell-shocked to actually say anything with meaning.

"You've improved a lot," Victor continued, a smile on his face.

Yuuri's only response was a nod.

Victor's eyes glinted just a bit, and he leaned into Yuuri's space to whisper, "Next time around, I expect you to be standing to my right."

The man sauntered away then, leaving Yuuri to clutch his bronze medal between shaking fingers.

Did that mean what he thought it meant?

**Nijuuhachi**

Taking a literal leap of faith on this day, Yuuri changed his Triple Loop to a Quad Toe-Triple Toe Combo, his Triple Salchow became a Quad, which although it had a shaky landing, he still got points. His Triple Lutz became a Triple Axel, and his Triple Axel became a Triple Axel-Single Loop-Triple Salchow combo. He also added a Triple Flip at the end for fun.

If he was literally going to try for the silver, then he had to take a step out of his comfort zone. Sometimes it was best to just give it your all. Also, he might be waking up and repeating the day for the twenty-ninth time, so what did it hurt to take chances? Besides, if he did wake up on the same day again, he already had an idea for a new attempt on his routine.

A game of chance.

And the chances had been taken with almost perfect finesse.

Only Victor Nikiforov beat him. And literally, _only_ Victor beat him, because on this day in history, Katsuki Yuuri came in second place, and found himself fingering the silver medal between his cold fingertips. Fifteen points below Victor, instead of one hundred.

And when he returned to the hotel that evening, he did so with Victor Nikiforov's number in his pocket.

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri gaped at the open screen of his mobile that told him that the date had changed. He'd done it. He had fulfilled whatever it was that needed to be done in order to get out of the **Lapse**.

Finish second place and get Victor Nikiforov's number.

Because apparently Victor was his soulmate.

The **Lapse** was done. It only took twenty-eight days in a row but finally it was over.

The ringing of his mobile drew his attention. He answered.

"Hello, Yuuri! I see you've realized that time has continued on again!"

It was Victor.

"I'd like to take you out today, so we can get to know each other better. What do you say?"

Fidgeting a bit and feeling nervous, Yuuri murmured, "I'd like that."

He really would. Though first he needed to go scream into a pillow because Victor Nikiforov was his soulmate!

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	20. Mismatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmark AU where sometimes soulmates are born a little too far apart in age, and others don't have soulmates at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just really wanted to do this so bad! It's been heavy on my mind for days! Victor and Yuuri aren't soulmates! But who cares‽

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The beach was cool, the sun barely escaping through the clouds. Makkachin was running back and forth from the water to where Yuuri and Victor were sitting.

Victor had wanted to get to know him better, and had brought him to the beach in order to have a talk.

And Yuuri, being the awkward turtle that he was, couldn't even make that part easy.

They traded minimal information here and there. Yuuri loved blue - because of Victor's eyes - and Victor loved black. Yuuri had issues with being seen as weak, and Victor apparently lacked skills in the emotional area.

"So what about your soulmate?"

Victor obviously wasn't expecting Yuuri's face to suddenly drop.

"I don't have one," the younger man said, voice monotone and void of life.

It wasn't unheard of. People all over were born without marks, so it wasn't as if Victor was shocked. But Yuuri's complete disdain was definitely surprising for some people who couldn't handle it. Not having a mark was usually not a big deal, but Yuuri despised the whole soulmate business.

"Don't be sad, Yuuri," said Victor, misunderstanding his displeasure. "My soulmate wasn't born until four years ago. I'm sure you can understand how _that_ won't work out."

Yuuri winced at the thought. That had to suck actually. Victor's 'perfect match' was literally one sixth his age. "How did you find out?"

Victor took a second to toss a random stick for Makkachin to fetch. "Our marks. Mine has been on television often, so the world basically knows about it. Someone saw a photo of the two day old baby, made the connection, and told the world about it. It's a hassle because half of the world expects me to wait sixteen more years for her to grow up, while the other half thinks I should do as I want.

"As you can imagine, her parents are among the people who think I should wait for her."

Yuuri sneered at the thought. Victor was twenty-three when the girl was born, meaning that if she had to be twenty before they could 'possibly enter a relationship' then Victor would be forty-three, which was a bit creepy actually.

"Her parents actually _want_ that for her?" he asked, incredulous.

"I'm a celebrity, Yuuri! You don't even know how many people have gotten tattoos that look exactly like my mark in hopes of reeling me in like some prized fish."

Yuuri's heart went out to the other man. Did anyone ever actually appreciate Victor as a person or was it all about his image and money? And how often was Victor reminded of the fact that he was only a money symbol to people?

They sat in silence for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Yuuri, what do you want me to be to you?" asked Victor suddenly. "A father figure?"

"No."

Yuuri already had a father. He did not need another one. Beside, Victor was only four years older than him, which was in no way enough time to make him more mature.

"A brother, or just a friend?"

"Uuhhh."

The friend part did sound nice, but Yuuri didn't want Victor acting as his friend simply because he thought it would help Yuuri skate better. That just wasn't okay in his mind.

"So then your lover. I'll try my best."

"No! Nononononononononono!" Yuuri jabbered, shaking his head repeatedly as he waved his hands.

"All I want is for you to be who you are!"

The look that Victor sent him could have made angels sing, he was sure of it.

* * *

After that discussion on the whole soulmate business, Yuuri didn't really think anything would come of it. However, he was foolish to think nothing concerning it would be brought up ever again, especially since a woman had just slapped him across the face over Victor Nikiforov kissing him after his Free Skate in China.

Yuuri blinked a few times, wondering how exactly he should respond. His mother always told him not to hit women, but Mari was supportive of pounding in the faces of anyone who laid a hand on you without just cause. Gender didn't matter in her eyes.

He was tempted to smack her back, but there was a child in her arms and he wasn't so rude as to possibly endanger a toddler.

"You little slut!" she screamed, drawing the attention of every passerby. "You keep your hands off my baby's soulmate or else!"

"Is there a problem here, Malia?"

Yuuri was relieved to see Victor, who looked livid and was glaring heavily at the woman who had just assaulted Yuuri's face.

"You decided to cheat on my daughter with this piece of filth, you cad!"

Oh, she was the mother of Victor's soulmate. Which meant that the little girl in her arms was supposedly going to marry Victor when he was forty-three.

Yuuri withheld a snort at the very thought.

"Malia, I am not required by any law in any country, to marry your daughter simply because she was born with my mark on her stomach," said Victor, voice as frigid as his eyes.

Looping an arm around Yuuri's shoulders, Victor began to tow him away.

He turned back only once to say, "If you ever lay a hand on my Yuuri again, I will sue your family for everything they are worth."

'His Yuuri'.

Smiling, Yuuri placed a small peck on Victor's cheek. "My hero."

Victor smiled in response. "You know I try."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	21. Two-Toned Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Continuation of chapter 14. Two-Toned, color AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I had to post this on Tumblr first, and then go on my tablet and copy and paste it in the FF doc because something is wrong eight the laptop. Like, its loading Tumblr, Google Docs, and YouTube fine, but any other website freezes while loading.
> 
> I am understandably pissed off.
> 
> Edit: Now with fanart by a reader!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**This was made by me.**

** **

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri was mortified, because one Victor Nikiforov was standing in front of him in his home town's little ice rink. Standing there as if he belonged and that it wasn't strange for someone like him to be in Japan of all places.

Yuuri's eyes trailed over Victor's form now that they were in close quarters. Victor's hair was just like Yuuri's, though the opposite sides were colored black, but still. And his eyes looked like Yuuri's despite being shaped completely different to the younger teen's own eyes.

"My little _kotyonok_ , it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Yuuri blinked, startled from his admiration when Victor leaned forward to grab his hands in a very personal gesture.

Victor's English was very good, though his accent was pretty thick. Yuuri was good at listening to and reading English, but his pronunciation was still off. Even speech classes took time away from skating, so he chose to skate more, than learn how to properly form the foreign words.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri murmured a quiet and heavily accented, "Hello."

"You understand English, yes?"

Yuuri gave a nod. "Not the best at speaking though," he said with a bit of a struggle.

"That's okay! I'll teach you!"

He'll teach Yuuri how to speak English better? Yuuri just might faint!

"Will you show me what you are practicing?"

Almost breathless, Yuuri turned to look at Yuuko, who was not so subtly shaking her head with a very obvious ' _yeeeeesssssss_ '. Takeshi was more calm about it with a firm nod, but still, it was an affirmative.

"Okay," Yuuri relented. "No… laughing."

"Never!" Victor promised. "I want to learn everything about you, Yuuri," he said, taking holding of Yuuri's gloved hand again. "This is not a joking matter."

Flushed and completely astounded, Yuuri pulled away in order to take his position in the center of the rink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Victor skate over to Yuuko's side, where he smiled brightly and thanked her for bringing him inside.

Once Yuuri's friends and soulmate had taken up silent watch, Yuuri breathed in deeply to calm his raging nerves. Sure, Victor Nikiforov, the current Senior World Champion, was in the rink with him. Sure he was about to watch Yuuri skate. But Yuuri had been through more stressful things before, hadn't he?

Tsubaki-sensei had once made him run around Hasetsu's nature trails in barely any clothing to get back at him for eating an extra bowl of katsudon without permission. Therefore, if he could live through the embarrassment of that situation during something he was relatively okay at, then this situation, with him doing something he was actually good at, should be fine.

That was what he told himself at least.

Yuuko clicked the 'play' button and the music began, Yuuri raising his hands until his palms faced the ceiling, as if reaching for something he could not yet see.

There was a trill on the harp, followed by a quick scale on the piano. Yuuri twirled around, employing fast footwork immediately.

Tsubaki-sensei and Minako-sensei had choreographed this routine together with the intent to use his limber body to its fullest potential. Both were extremely grateful at how open he was to their teachings and how he did not shun their ideas because of some fragile belief in masculinity.

The only other males in his life were his father and Takeshi, so it wasn't like he had much experience to draw from for 'manliness'. His father was on the smaller side and was a very meek man who preferred conversation to confrontation. Takeshi on the other hand, was the toughest person Yuuri knew.

And Yuuri wasn't like either of them.

It was a generally well known thing among people who took part in such intensive sports as gymnastics, skating, and ballet, that beginning your stretches at a young age would help you become more limber later on. Minako-sensei had Yuuri doing full splits by the time he was four, and ever since, he had never once had a problem with stretches.

Yuuri could naturally raise both of his legs to a seventy-five degree angle without assistance. With help, he could stretch and bend enough to have his ankle hooked around the back of his neck without much trouble.

Yuuri was the kind of performer who liked things to look not only cool, but pretty.

Male figure skaters weren't required to do the same things as the females, but Yuuri preferred to do them because they were beautiful. Yuuri had an adoration of beauty. It was why he started ballet. He'd seen Minako-sensei perform a small piece for a local talent show his parents had taken him to, and he had begged his parents to let him do ballet because he wanted to be pretty too.

He was lucky that she was also an instructor and she did not spurn him for wanting to be the prima ballerina.

So Yuuri gladly skated with the 'girly spins and spirals' because he liked them. Because he was damn good at them. Because why shouldn't he?

Yuuri girded himself and went for the triple axel… and landed it! Yes, the landing was shaky but he landed it and that was what was most important! He was going to tell his sensei when he got home!

To end the Short Program, Yuuri completed a full Biellmann Spin until the music slowed and stopped.

The silence stretched on for a moment, before Yuuko's cheering echoed through the rink. "Oh my God, that was your best run through yet!" she screamed, hands clapping repeatedly.

Takeshi was nodding. "Not one fall, which is an improvement. Can you do it again?"

Cheeks puffed out in frustration, Yuuri geared himself up to do just that, when Victor joined him on the ice suddenly, capturing him into a hug.

Not that he hadn't dreamed of such a thing before because it was Victor, _so duh_ , but they were practically strangers! Did non-Japanese people hug people they didn't know? Was this some kind of Russian custom that he was unaware of?

"It was so inspiring!" the Russian announced, voice loud and full of excitement.

"You simply must allow me to train with you, Yuuri!"

Yuuri flushed at the informal address. He knew that Victor probably had no knowledge of Japanese traditions, but it was still a very intimate thing to do, to just call someone by their name when you barely knew them!

"If you would like."

"I very much would! We can talk and learn everything about each other that way!"

Victor's eyes sparkled, and instead of looking strange like people always told Yuuri, they looked beautiful. Magical even. And he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Victor's plan to stay in a hotel during his time in Japan was quickly taken over when his soulmate's mother, whom he was secretly calling mama Hiroko, learned of his plan and demanded that he stay at Yu-Topia instead. The woman would not take no for an answer, and so Victor found himself staying with the Katsuki family.

Victor greedily took in all the sights, pointing at everything he found to be interesting and asking Yuuri to explain as best as he could.

Of course he got to meet Yuuri's ballet instructor and skating coach, both of whom were world champions in their own passions, and who were also fluent in English, making it easier to converse with Yuuri if Victor said something too advanced for the other.

Minako knew how to hold her liquor, and Tsubaki was a very serious person when card games came into play.

Victor was certain that he'd dragged Yuuri all over Hasetsu so they could bond and learn more about each other.

He got to try _real_ ramen, with all the little fixings and toppings that store-bought packets were missing. Yuuri introduced him to the heaven known as katsudon, which was his mother's specialty. Victor got to try octopus for the first time, and it was delicious! Also, he might have taken a bit of an unhealthy liking to taiyaki filled with the sweet bean paste.

"Yuuri, what is with the big building on top of the hill?"

Yuuri turned to see where he was pointing. " _Shiro_ ," he answered. "Castle. Hasetsu Castle. Was a ninja house once. Now it is a museum."

Victor's attention was snagged immediately. "Ninja house? As in the shuriken throwing people?"

His companion nodded vigorously. " _Hai_. Many hidden rooms. Each November they have a 'night of terrors', where the exhibit is closed and they… they hold a 'test of bravery'. You sign up for a team, and are given a map. The map takes you on one path where you face terrors. Sometimes you get lost in the secret rooms. You can only go once a year, so it's almost impass- _impossible_ to meam-mem- _learn_ your way around."

Victor appreciated Yuuri's attempts to speak more English for him, and wrapped a thankful arm around the other's shoulders. "It sounds fun. Do you go?"

" _Hai_." Yuuri held up five fingers.

"Five times. Were they all different paths?"

" _Hai_."

"Amazing!"

" _Sugoi_ ," Yuuri corrected, and Victor repeated him a few times until he received a nod.

"Yuuri, can we go to Ice Castle today?"

Yuuri sent him a grin, and Victor took that as a yes.

"We bring Vic-chan on the walk next time, though."

"Of course," Victor nodded. He would never forget a darling pooch like Vic-chan, who was named for him. Never.

* * *

"What are you making, Yuuri?"

Yuuri flushed and gestured to the bowl. Victor leaned closer and opened his mouth expectantly. Slightly frustrated at his friend, Yuuri scooped some rice and vegetables up and popped the chopsticks into Victor's mouth.

Victor took a moment, before a grin appeared. "I like it!" He leaned down to peck Yuuri's cheek and whisper, "It's not the only thing I like. You're just as _voskhititel'nyy_ , Yuuri!"

He didn't know what it meant, but he was blushing all the same. Victor had a way with words, no matter the language he spoke them in. It was decidedly unfair of him to use it as an advantage.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I simply must make you _pirozhki_! You'll love it!"

Victor proceeded to lean against the counter and tell Yuuri all about the various foods he could stuff them with. His English slightly rough due to his excitement.

But Yuuri thought it was cute, so what did it matter?

* * *

Victor was flushed, and as such a thing rarely ever happened, he wasn't sure of how to proceed.

He'd walked into Yuuri's room to fetch him for dinner. Mama Hiroko had asked him to get Yuuri and when he knocked, there had been no answer.

When he entered, he found Yuuri asleep with his little poodle, Vic-chan, resting on his stomach. The dog barely spared him a glance before continuing his rest.

But Victor's gaze wasn't on the two slumbering cuties for long, because he was staring wide-eyed at the interior of the room. Said room that was _covered_ in Victor Nikiforov paraphernalia.

Posters of varying sizes littered the walls. There was body pillow of him in Yuuri's arms. Stickers plastered to the wooden frame of Yuuri's bed.

He knew that Yuuri admired him, but he hadn't known that it had gone this far.

It was cute, and also very flattering to know that his soulmate viewed him in such a way. And the most amazing part was how despite the very obvious interest in Victor - judging by the placement of the posters on the ceiling even - Yuuri never gave any of his hero worship away in person.

As if he was a master of keeping a cool head in intense situations.

Looking toward his soulmate, who was clutching the Victor body pillow in one arm, and had the other looped around his poodle, Victor couldn't help but smile in admiration.

Turning, he left the room quietly. He was certain mama Hiroko would understand that Yuuri deserved some rest. They could heat his bowl up later.

* * *

Of all the things Yuuri had expected during his next competition, he hadn't thought that Victor Nikiforov would be with Tsubaki-sensei, waiting for him. He hadn't thought that Victor would actually travel to Canada with them, but then again, Victor was the type to shock people whenever he could. The baka thrived on it after all.

Something like this was a bold statement and if the world did not get it just by looking at the two of them while they were stood beside one another, then Victor kissing Yuuri's cheek before he went off to skate his Short Program, certainly gave it away.

This time he was skating for far more than just a medal. He was proving a point to the world as well as Victor. Yuuri might be four years younger than the other skater, but he was certainly worthy enough to be his soulmate and he wasn't go to let any future arguments get in the way of their friendship.

With Tsubaki-sensei on his side and Victor's instruction in his ear, Yuuri had refined his performance greatly, and it was time to prove that he deserved to win his first Junior World Championship.

* * *

Victor's mouth was open and gaping. Yes, he was very proud of his little _kotyonok_ , but he hadn't expected Yuuri to do so well.

Yuuri was an up and coming skater in the Japanese figure skating world. He was considered a threat by Yakov of all people, which definitely meant that he was good. But to achieve a Short Program score higher than any score Victor had received when he skated for the singles Junior division, was amazing!

Sugoi, he internally corrected himself.

Anyway, Yuuri stepped off the ice and straight into Victor's arms, receiving pats on the back from Tsubaki who praised his technique. As the three sat in the kiss and cry waiting for Yuuri's scores, the boy had revealed that he had been thinking about practicing with Victor the entire time. As if Victor was right beside him on the ice, mimicking his routine like they had back in Hasetsu.

And then the score came, and Victor didn't release Yuuri for the rest of the evening.

101.79

This was a leap in the right direction.

* * *

"What if I fall? What if I twist my ankle? What if-"

Yuuri's panicking was cut off by Victor, who was quick to slap a hand over the other's mouth. "Yuuri, you've done this routine hundreds of times. You've managed to perfect your jumps. There is no way you are coming out of this without the gold medal."

Yuuri pulled away, "You don't know that! Anything can happen!"

"True, but thinking about it isn't going to help you. Just think me if you get nervous." Victor wrapped his arms around the younger skater and pulled into a bone crushing embrace. "Think of me, and know that while you're out there, I'm thinking of you as well."

Yuuri calmed down just a bit, face heated and breathing heavy from the panic attack that had reared its ugly head at a most unfortunate time in the early morning.

"Let's get you some tea. Are you hungry?"

Yuuri shook his head. "I might vomit."

He ended up being fine, but he had a feeling that not eating had nothing to do with it. It was probably because Victor's one hand had trailed up to Yuuri's hair and had begun playing with the dark strands while they sat on the sofa of their shared hotel room.

Only a month and half of knowing one another and already Yuuri was so dependant on the other.

Victor was something else.

* * *

"You know, you're old enough to join the Senior's division now. You can enter and then we'd be competing against one another."

Victor was seated behind his small soulmate, arms wrapped around the other's front while he ate his katsudon as a prize for winning the Junior World Championship. His gold medal was looped around his neck because of course Victor couldn't just let him hang it on the wall just yet.

Victor was someone who greatly admired the idea of soulmates competing against each other in their sport. Also, it would be absolutely adorable to have his darling Yuuri standing beside him, whether at his right by taking silver, or by his left to take the gold.

Yuuri swallowed around his bite of pork. "Perhaps. I'll certainly be old enough, but would they really take me seriously? I'll be one of the youngest in the season."

Victor rubbed his cheek against his kotyonok's head. " _Teach_ them to take you seriously. Ask Tsubaki to teach you the Salchow. If you can do a Triple Axel and a Triple Flip, then the Salchow should be easy for you. It's got a lower difficulty."

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgement.

"I'd very much like to skate against you someday," Victor murmured into the other's hair.

"Would we be able to train together even though we'll be opposing each other?"

"Of course! Nothing could take me away from you!"

Yuuri looked back in order to send Victor a small smile. "You are a, I believe the term is, dork."

"My dearest Yuuri, I am wounded at such a claim!"

To pay his _kotyonok_ back, Victor tickled his sides, preventing him from finishing his katsudon while it was still warm.

* * *

Victor looked at the screen of his mobile, lamenting at how small it was and how it didn't fit all of the names.

Victor flicked through the various assignments, skipping his own name, because it wasn't what he was interested in the most.

Finally, his eyes caught the very name he was looking for.

Katsuki Yuuri, skating in the Senior Division for the first time.

Victor smiled, pleased that Yuuri had decided to go through with it. He would be Victor's most challenging opponent yet, and he was damn proud of that fact.

Also, the shock it would put the world through was totally up Victor's alley! Rarely did soulmates compete against each other for fear of ruining their relationship.

As both Yuuri and Victor thrived on competition and skating together, be it as a pair or just doing the same routine on opposite sides of the rink, it didn't really pose a problem for them.

Clapping his hands, Victor dialed Yuuri's number. This season was going to be great!

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**The fantastic HelenRenee7 made this great fanart for the fic! I'm so happy! <3 ^-^**

** **

**[Their Deviantart page!](http://helenrenee7.deviantart.com/art/Colors-668875589?ga_submit_new=10%3A1489462688) **


	22. Fade to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name AU where your soulmate's name appears red on your arm. If they die, the mark fades to black and turns cold to the touch. Some people have multiple soulmates, some have none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I used this idea once before for a QLFC ficlet. I decided to redo it but better, here. Besides, the plots are completely different, so I don't have to worry.
> 
> -Not episode 10 compliant really. In terms of Yuuri getting naked or dancing at the banquet. That didn't happen in this. This has been written for a few weeks, but I've gone over it several times because I wasn't happy with it.
> 
> -They are engaged at the end though. So sort of ep 10 compliant without certain revelations of course.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

**菖蒲**

**Βαρθολομαιος**

**वाजरा**

**Juno.**

**Cygnus.**

**晨**

Many times in his life, Yuuri would look down at his arm and see a new name written. And like always, the name would eventually lose its blood red color, and turn black.

Like death. Yuuri had gotten used to the fact that all of his soulmates kept dying. It not longer surprised him. He no longer cried. He instead pitied those names that had come and gone so quickly.

Eventually, it became a sort of shame. Yes, it happened to everyone, but not everyone's soulmates kept dying so much. It was sad to think about, and to keep being reminded of it was annoying, so Yuuri wore long sleeved shirts, even when it was hot.

And to distract himself, Yuuri focused most on his skating, hoping that it would give him some kind of release from the day to day expectations of soulmates and people flaunting their impressive words that covered their arms.

* * *

At his first Grand Prix Final, everything went wrong. And it was like Murphy's Law had targeted him specifically that day. His dog had been hit by a car the night before his big performance. He hadn't seen Vic-chan in four years.

His nerves had acted up and he'd vomited in the cubicle nearest the bathroom door. He ended up stuffing his face full of greasy food to ease the panic.

Finally, just as he was about to step on the ice, his arm burned. It wasn't long or all that surprising, but of all times for it to happen.

The burn signified the death of another soulmate. The word on Yuuri's arm would then fade from red to black and go cold to the touch like all the other marks.

Basically, it had been the worst day of his life. He wasn't exaggerating or anything. So many bad things had happened in such little time that he honestly didn't know where he was at emotionally. Things would go from being numbing to almost triggering in a sense.

He also just really needed a good cry.

The next night, on the plane ride back to Detroit, Yuuri felt his arm warm again, and a peak showed a new name.

He wondered how long, **Виктор** would last.

* * *

"I wish he was mine."

Staring at the video of Katsuki Yuuri took Victor's breath away. Over the years he'd witnessed many people skate his routines, and yet none of them had been like Katsuki's rendition. Even when he downgraded most of the quads and made them triples, he did really well.

Not the best that Victor had ever seen, certainly not. Many others with better precision on their jumps had certainly done better, but there was something more in Katsuki's performance. Something that called out to Victor unlike all the others who had mimicked him over the years.

Life.

Katsuki brought the life into the Free Skate. Victor had been so unimpressed with himself. So lost and unable to find inspiration. A will to keep skating. A will to keep _enjoying_ skating.

By technicality his performance had been perfect, but crowd bias was what made everyone think it was perfect all around. He was the best and held the longest record in most competitions. They expected him to win, so they went in thinking that he wouldn't fail or that he couldn't fail.

The problem was, that made it even harder to judge fairly when you're evaluating someone with a reputation like Victor's.

Victor knew deep down that he was nearing the end of his rope, and while he knew that he might have to stop competing soon, he didn't want to stop skating. It was so important to him. He'd given up so much for his sport, and he didn't want to lose even his simple enjoyment in it.

He wanted what Katsuki had.

And he'd get it somehow.

* * *

It took some time for Yuuri to feel comfortable within Victor's presence. About a month at least. Even after boldly hugging him during the Hot Springs on Ice competition and everything.

It was probably some time after the talk on the beach that Yuuri realized he was staring at Victor so often. And by often, he really meant a lot. If Victor was nearby, chances were, Yuuri was looking at him. Which was how Yuuri came to realization that he didn't seen any marks on Victor's arms.

Victor bared his arms every day without a care in the world, and Yuuri noticed that there wasn't one name written anywhere visible. And he knew that the entire arm was usually used, but it was just so shocking to not see a mark on someone's forearm.

Minako-sensei had two names currently in black. Mari had one name still in red. His mother had three names, two in black and the final which was red, wasn't even his father, but she'd married for love and not because of some divine decision.

Yuuri was the most sorry of the lot, with twenty-three names in black and one currently still red. He still wondered how long they would last.

He wondered if Victor had a soulmate or not.

He also wondered if Victor cared at all.

* * *

It was an accident. He hadn't meant to see them, specifically because Yuuri refused to bathe whenever anyone else was around. He hadn't known that Yuuri was already in the onsen, and he hadn't realized until he was fully submerged in the water, that he'd just joined the other man.

Said man, who was too busy lounging against a rock to properly pay him any attention. He probably thought Victor was just another guest.

Victor's eyes were drawn immediately to the various black marks all along Yuuri's arms. There were so many.

That would probably explain why Yuuri didn't like to bathe when other people were around.

"Victor!"

He jumped, not realizing that the object of his focus had turned and saw him standing there like a creep, watching him.

Yuuri ducked below the water then, until only the top of his head peeked out, nose just capable of taking in air.

"I didn't mean it!" Victor asserted. "I didn't expect to see you in here at this time of night."

Yuuri was pouting, eyes strangely misty. "You didn't want an eyeful?"

Well… "I would _never_ mind getting an eyeful of you, Yuuri. I have even dreamed of it. I simply didn't come in here to look at your arms."

And now he couldn't look at anything.

A shame.

"Aren't you curious?"

Victor shrugged. "Not much really. I bare my arms for the world to see because I don't necessarily care. I stopped caring years ago. I don't have any names, so I take it in good faith that I won't have to experience the death of my soulmate, ever, if I don't have one in the first place."

Yuuri's head lifted from the water a bit, until Victor could see his entire neck even!

"Wouldn't that be sad?"

"No. I'm over it now. It _does_ cause problems when a lot of people don't want relationships because they're trying to find their own soulmates though. A lot of people place a lot of faith in a name they don't even know."

"Don't lose hope!" said Yuuri, suddenly standing, the water only up to his waist now. "My parents aren't soulmates and they'd been married for thirty-one years! It happens."

Victor couldn't help but beam. Even when in an embarrassing situation, Yuuri managed to push aside his feelings in order to help Victor out.

"Thank you."

Yuuri shrugged. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to use the onsen for what it was made for?"

Victor wasted no time in joining his friend, sitting not too far away so that they may converse easier.

That had been resolved a lot better than he'd hoped!

* * *

The current living soulmate on Yuuri's arm rested toward the large vein in the bend of his arm. Yuuri found himself staring at it more often recently.

Victor hadn't really cared or tried to see Yuuri's arms. After seeing them, he'd simply shrugged, explained his views, and went on to jabber about Makkachin. That was it.

Victor didn't have a soulmate. He wasn't worried about those kind of things. He didn't seem to be too affected over the information.

Perhaps Yuuri shouldn't care either. People usually lost at least one soulmate, so it wasn't like it was something new.

And in a way they were sort of like tattoos. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would really see them beneath his costumes and sweaters.

Perhaps it was time to stop caring what other people thought.

* * *

"Yuuri, are you joining us?!"

The Grand Prix was over. Yuuri had managed to win, beating Yurio by two whole points. The banquet afterward was being ignored by most of the competitors in favor of having a pool party at the hotel's pool. That was much more interesting than catering to some stuffy people.

Yuuri had been lingering by the mouth of the pool, not sure about joining despite how everyone was practically asking him to.

Victor's blue eyes were pleading.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and stripped out of his robe, ignoring Chris' wolf-whistling and Phichit's mobile which was making the standards shutter noise.

No one commented on his arms. No one seemed to care. Though Victor _did_ wrap his arms around Yuuri and give him a tight, proud squeeze.

"Don't be surprised if I jump on you at random," Victor warned with a smile.

"I would be more surprised if you didn't."

"Good!"

* * *

It was a split second thing. Something that Victor hadn't expected but was shocked over.

Yuuri had turned Victor's words over and instead jumped on the other's back when he wasn't paying attention.

With Yuuri's legs wrapped around his waist, Victor had traversed the length of the pool, holding Yuuri's legs in place while Yuuri held himself up by wrapping his arms around Victor's shoulders.

Beyond Chris' suggestive comments and Yurio's disgusted sneers, Victor and Yuuri hadn't sought to change the friendly atmosphere around them.

Any second could have become filled with sexual desire. Both were almost naked after all. And Yuuri's body rubbed against his own every few seconds.

But there was something that had occurred that left Victor contemplative.

Instead of being sexually aroused, he was astonished and happy.

With Yuuri's arms so close to his face, he was able to see something bright and red that stood out among the overlapping black names all over Yuuri's flesh.

Victor used to not care about the whole soulmate business, but if the word was true, then he couldn't help but feel intelligent.

His name was on Yuuri's body. Red and full of life.

How many other Russian Victor's would Yuuri really meet? It _had_ to be Victor.

So while Victor had never had a mark, Yuuri had to go through twenty plus in order to finally get the right one. Yet they still managed to find each other. Though Victor would like to believe that it had nothing to do with divine selection.

It was simply because they were good for one another. And they had come together on their own with their own choices. Not because of the mark. And as Yuuri had never mentioned it, he probably didn't even know the translation of the name.

Still, Yuuri was already Victor's. The ring on his finger said enough as it was.

Victor didn't have to say anything about the mark being his.

They were already promised to one another, and it wouldn't be the first time someone married for love and not because their mark pointed them elsewhere.

Victor would take the revelation to the grave, because love was more important in his eyes.

He'd found his soulmate on his own. Not because of some outdated method that rarely ever worked any longer. _He'd_ personally decided that Yuuri was perfect for him. A simple stain on the flesh surely wasn't capable of the same.

"Vitya, are you okay?"

Yuuri's arms tightened just a bit in concern, and Victor couldn't help but smile.

"I'm perfect, Yuuri. Simply perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菖蒲 = Ayame
> 
> Βαρθολομαιος = Bartholomew
> 
> वाजरा = Vajra
> 
> Juno.
> 
> Cygnus.
> 
> 晨 = Chen


	23. Conversation Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmark/word AU where everyone has a mark on their chest that holds a phrase their soulmate will say to them some time in their life. It's not upon first or last meeting though. Just a random comment in a random conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually came up with this name weeks ago, and then 2 separate people sent me basically the same idea and I squished some stuff together to come up with this. The name tickles me!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

In the center of every person’s chest, was a shape. A shape that had sometime in the eighteen hundreds, become the representation of the ‘heart’. As the mark was placed directly over the beating organ, it was thought to be the outward manifestation. And was certainly more attractive than an actual heart was.

Since the earliest of records, the marks had always been there, and they always had color and words to accompany them.

Each color was said to represent something in someone’s soulmate. The Bond the two would share.

Everyone always met their soulmate, but the color of their heart would determine their relationship. A soulmate was your other half. The one that would be perfect for you, just as you needed them. Unfortunately, not all soulmates - despite being decreed perfect for each other - would ever get along.

Black stood for enemies. Intense hatred between each other that would never abate.

Purple stood for friendship. The darker the shade, the stronger the friendship.

White stood for familial ties. An unconditional sort of love.

Red stood for lovers, or better described, romance.

Yellow stood for one sided, unrequited love.

Not everyone’s heart was the same color, as not everyone needed the same thing from their soulmate.

Yuuri’s heart had already been in place when he was born, proving that his soulmate had been alive already. And in the middle of his heart had been words written in what he learned were English later on.

_‘Should I just kiss you or something?’_

Growing up with such a thing on his body had been a shocker to his whole family.

The words would come up randomly in conversation with his soulmate. Not the first words they spoke to each other, or the last. They’d happen when least expected. That was how the universe loved to work after all.

Yuuri spent his life hoping that the words were meant to be special. His heart was red after all. That had to mean something good, right?

* * *

Victor Nikiforov’s heart was blood red. It had appeared one day when he was four. He remembered seeing it and running to his mother, excitedly jabbering away about how he and his soulmate would be like she and papa, because they would be in love and happy.

The words on the heart were black and written in English. They said, _‘Just stay close to me, Victor.’_

His mother had sworn up and down that those were positive words. That his relationship with his soulmate would end up being a special one and that he should count himself lucky that they would be so good for each other.

And Victor’s childhood revolved around his heart and his skating, waiting for the day when his soulmate came along.

He hoped they could be good friends.

* * *

When Victor commissioned Stay Close to Me, it was with his soulmate in mind. A song for the two of them. He even tried his hardest to choreograph something remarkable that would hold even more meaning later on down the road, when he and his soulmate were together and happy.

If only he’d managed to bring forth the right emotions. However, one day he was certain he’d be able to perform the routine perfectly. He just had to hope.

Victor was drawn from his musings by Chris, who was elbowing him in the gut and pointing off toward the other side of the banquet hall.

“He downed some more champagne.”

‘He’ being the Japanese skater who had come in last at the Finals. Victor had been watching him all evening as he’d looked particularly depressed. Also, he’d walked away from Victor’s offer for a photo and as no one had ever done that before, Victor was intrigued.

He counted at least sixteen flutes on the table where Katsuki was standing. Or used to be standing as he was suddenly walking in their direction.

Chris called out to the brunet and gave a friendly wave.

And the dull evening just escalated from there.

And if Victor took some photos that he kept on his mobile for a few months, no one needed to know.

Though honestly, Katsuki Yuuri was sexy on or off a pole, with or without clothing, and had beautiful eyes that almost made Victor cave to his desire for Victor to be his coach.

Almost.

That was one night that Victor would remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

Some months after Yuuri’s great fail at the Grand Prix Final, his life was suddenly invaded by his idol, Victor Nikiforov. Why? Because his friend Yuuko’s children had uploaded a video of Yuuri skating the man’s routine, to the internet. And for some reason, the man had decided to come to Japan to be his coach.

Every day since Victor’s arrival was like a journey and a half.

Something knew to discover, or do, or see. Never a dull moment with the man around.

And this moment was no exception. Victor had spent all morning trying to calm Yuuri down and it just hadn’t been enough. And just then, when Yuuri was resigning himself to ruining his Free Skate and Victor's reputation by extension, Victor had to go and fuck him up all the more, pushing him into the teary mess he’d been trying to hold off all day.

“Should I just kiss you or something?”

Those words. The ones that had been on Yuuri’s chest his whole life, stung in a way that Yuuri despised, and he lashed out in anger.

“ _No_! You don’t have to say anything. Just stay close to me, Victor!”

After a very cathartic cry and a few moments to collect himself, Yuuri felt a lot better. As if he’d just unloaded everything in his life in one cry. As if that cry had been needed all along.

And in response to his Free Skate where he decided to change his final jump to a Quad Flip, Victor went ahead and kissed him on international television. A kiss that lasted less than five seconds but held more passion than Yuuri had ever felt before.

“I wanted to surprise you more than you surprised me. It was all I could think of.”

It certainly worked.

* * *

“So we’re soulmates.”

“It seems so.”

Victor laughed. “I find it incredibly amazing. You’re so full of surprises, Yuuri. You come off as shy, but then you do all these amazing things no one expects of you.”

“We didn’t make the choice to be soulmates, Victor. _I_ didn’t do anything.”

Victor shrugged and gave a breathy sigh, eyes distant. “You might not think you did much, but I’ll never forget the night you swept me off my feet and introduced me to life again. So I’m glad we’re soulmates.”

“ _Huh_?”

Victor’s happy smile disappeared as he and Yuuri stared at one another. Yuuri was obviously confused and Victor was meeting him there.

“You don’t _remember_?”

It was said in a whisper. A horrified whisper at that.

“Remember what?” What did he forget?!

Victor proceeded to flop onto his bed and scream into his pillow. “You don’t remember!”

“ _What_?!”

“The banquet! The dance off! The stripping! The pole dancing! You begged me to be your coach if you won! You don’t remember any of it!”

The following hour was filled with enough embarrassing moments to fill in Yuuri’s lifetime. And both Chris and Yurio had far too many example photos to send to Victor.

“At least you fell for me on your own and not under the effects of a drunken night. I guess I can live with it.”

Yuuri couldn't hold back a horrified, “ _Victor_!” Why did he have to go and say things like that so suddenly?

The man swept Yuuri up into a hug and rubbed his cheek against Yuuri's head. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you happy, just like how you keep me happy!”

Victor Nikiforov was too sweet for words sometimes.

“But don’t think you’ll get off easy in practice because of this.”

What an ass. A sweet ass though.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my 12 other YOI fics!


	24. Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where your soulmarks continue to grow in size until you and your soulmate touch for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This has been a work in progress for like a month. I'm still unhappy with how it came out. Meh.
> 
> -So, both marks are green vines. 
> 
> -Victor is Demisexual, I've decided. Simply because it fits his character in this oneshot. You know, never interested in anyone until he lays eyes on Yuuri and then suddenly he's got a crush and is thinking things he never thought of before.
> 
> -You know, Yuuri had to have done well in order to make it to the Final. So I'm going with the meta that he won silver and then gold in order to qualify. Yep. Headcanon all the way.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Victor's mark was like a green vine that broke off into dozens of smaller vines, curling around his body.

As other people, his mark continued to grow and grow the longer he went without meeting his soulmate.

Soulmates were said to share markings and that the longer they went without touching, the larger the mark would grow. And no other people on the planet - besides he and his soulmate - had the same type of mark, so Victor knew his vines were shared by only one person. They were unique in a sense. No one could possibly try to mimic it because it was a full-body mark that hadn't been fully displayed to the world.

So far, his vines curled completely around his body, starting at his lower back and trailing up and down. Up and over his shoulders, and down his toned thighs, curling around his legs in beautiful designs. His stomach and abs were covered in swirls of green that hugged him from behind.

Victor liked his unique mark. Especially since one strand of the vine was dangerously close to reaching his face. Soon it would be curled across his left cheek. It would make him appear even more unique than usual, and Victor was hoping he could at least get it to there before meeting his soulmate.

Many people worried about their marks and what it meant, but he wasn't too concerned. If he met his soulmate, then that was fine. If he didn't, his body would be consumed by green markings and he was look otherworldly. Either way seemed like a win in Victor's book.

Though if he did meet his soulmate, he hoped they were decent as a person. Perfect match and all that.

This season, Victor had chosen his costumes so they'd just barely covered his markings. If he shifted his shoulders or moved is arms a certain way, people would be able to see peaks of his marks under his collar. Victor was all about surprising people after all, and he enjoyed their reactions when something new about him was revealed. But he didn't plan on revealing them unless them revealed themselves first.

Victor wondered if this was the season where he'd meet his soulmate.

He wondered what his soulmate was like.

* * *

Yuuri looked in the mirror sighed as the green marking on his cheek, spread right before his eyes. He would have to rethink his color scheme for the next season. The blue would clash terribly with the green and he didn't want that to cause him trouble.

Of course Yuuri wasn't exactly in the mood to be thinking about 'next season'. He'd just failed spectacularly at the Grand Prix Final and to make it worse, his idol hadn't even known that they were competing against one another.

"'Commemorative photo', my ass," Yuuri mumbled to himself as he straightened his light blue tie.

And instead of letting him wallow, Celestino, his coach of four years, was making him attend the banquet. He didn't want to socialize after his epic fail, but apparently he had to.

"It won't be that bad," the Italian man said, a wide smile on his face that did not agree with Yuuri's mood.

For him, maybe. For Yuuri though, it would be hell. Socializing was never his strongest skill.

* * *

"Oh, wow. He got drunk really quickly."

Victor couldn't help but agree. Katsuki Yuuri had stood with his back to the room for most of the time he'd been at the banquet, and he'd only moved when drinking the various flutes of champagne that he was lining up on the table. Victor could count sixteen, but he didn't know how many Katsuki's body was blocking, and he was honestly considering going over in order to stop the other skater before his collection became far too large to manage.

"Here he comes!" Chris hissed.

Together, they watched as Katsuki placed his recent glass down and turned. Victor's eyes went wide at the green mark he could see on the other's face, traveling up from under the left side of his collar. The green ended in a point just below his eye and got thicker the further down his skin it went, until it disappeared beneath his clothing.

It hadn't been there earlier in the competition.

"Damn, who has a mark like that?" Chris murmured, no doubt to himself. But... Victor was curious and a little shaken at the realization.

Katsuki was removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing more glimpses of the green that stained his flesh.

It couldn't be.

An impressed whistle from Chris had him blinking back to the present. Katsuki had gone right up to Yuri Plisetsky and whatever he said had the teen flushing a bright shade of red, and also got him glaring harder than before.

Yuri handed his mobile phone to Mila, shouted something about 'pick a good one', and then tore off after Katsuki, who was swaggering around, a new bottle of champagne in his hand.

A few seconds later, the calm and peaceful banquet was transformed into a club, or at least partly. Hip hop was blasting from a small portable speaker that Mila carried in her bag - Victor didn't know why she needed to bring it everywhere, but it was there - and both Yuri Plisetsky and Katsuki Yuuri took to the floor.

Katsuki fell into break-dancing easily, getting swept up into the music and moving his body in ways that Victor hadn't expected. Defying gravity in some situations and demonstrating his ridiculous physical strength.

Yuri Plisetsky didn't know a thing about break-dancing, it was obvious in how he moved and tried to mimic the other Yuuri. The teen did give his all, but instead of getting lost in the music, he got lost in his concentration. A usual fault of his actually. It was why his PCS was always so low.

Katsuki Yuuri ended up winning and no matter what Yuri Plisetsky claimed, it was an amazing victory. A well deserved one.

Of course Katsuki's clothing kept disappearing and more green was revealed.

Somehow, Victor found himself getting involved in the dance off and Katsuki lead him into a beautiful Flamenco with movements smooth and calm. He wasted no time in his actions and teased and taunted Victor into getting closer. Into _wanting_ to get closer.

And they danced, even as the music changed into something more worthy of a Tango. Yuuri simply transitioned from one dance type into another, pulling Victor in close and smirking at Victor's stunned gasp. His hands were extremely warm.

Victor wouldn't think of it as anything but a swift and thorough seduction. Yuuri was as good with his hands as he was with his feet, and proved such with every second between them.

"You're a wonderful dancer," the younger man said lightly when he spun Victor around and placed a hand on his thigh, dangerously close to a certain place that Victor was slightly hoping would accidentally get groped. Which was a first for Victor, having never had such thoughts about anyone before.

The feel of Yuuri's hand on his face was strangely nice. What was happening?

"You're not so bad yourself. But I think I need a drink," Victor admitted, face flushed. He needed a break to reevaluate the situation. Find out what was going on with his damn body.

Yuuri pouted, but finally relinquished him back to the crowd. Victor was quick to get his hands on some ice cold water.

He just danced a very sensual dance with a man who was strangely attractive and adorable all at once. A man who was very good at taking charge. A man who shined brighter than anything Victor had seen in a long time.

He was sure that the flush on his face wasn't just from the dancing.

Of course when Victor returned, he found Chris and Yuuri in the middle of a pole dance off. One, where did the pole come from? Two, where did Yuuri learn to do such a thing with his legs? Three, Yuuri's soulmark was exposed to the room as he was only clad in a tie and his black briefs.

And the most shocking thing of the evening wasn't the fact that Victor had enjoyed himself for once. Or the fact that he was sexually attracted to someone for once. Nor did winning gold mean anything to him right now.

It was the fact that Katsuki Yuuri's soulmark was familiar and as Victor expected, the vine would grow over the cheek in enough time. Right on his face was a thin, green line that trailed down his left shoulder and around his body, splintering off in many directions. His legs and arms were covered in green. Like being hugged by a collection of vines.

Yuuri was his soulmate.

Victor was blown away.

* * *

When Katsuki Yuuri awoke the next morning, he expected to find himself in his hotel room, nursing a hangover the size of Russia. Instead, his hangover was being handled in an unknown room of far higher quality than anything he usually stayed in.

He had to blink away the white flashes in his vision as he tried to sit up and take in his surroundings, but found his eyes trailing to the large, oddly colored bundle beside him. Said bundle that was actually a person wrapped very tightly in a green and blue blanket.

Yuuri blinked twice in order to clear his vision up, because what he saw could not in any way be true. After all, why would Victor Nikiforov be sleeping in a bed beside him? There was no possible way.

But no. The vision of Victor did not disappear when he blinked. And when he reached out to poke it in the face, it merely shifted its head to the side.

Victor Nikiforov was sleeping beside him.

Yuuri's head snapped toward himself, realizing that he was not clothed beyond his underwear and he wasn't under a blanket of his own. Why were they sharing a bed with Yuuri mostly naked?! What the hell happened?!

"Mmm... Yuuri, it's too early to be up."

That accented voice was right in his ear!

Yuuri flinched away at the sight of Victor Nikiforov leaning over his shoulder suddenly, though he couldn't really go anywhere. The man's warm skin was pressed against Yuuri's right shoulder and his eyes were dilated more than what was necessary.

"Yuuri?"

"V-victor, what are _you_ doing here?"

The man smirked. "As it's my room, I should think it would be natural for me to be here."

"Why am I in your room? You don't even know me!"

Victor frowned. "I know who you are, Yuuri. I take photos with my fellow competitors all the time, so we can remember the occasion. That's what the whole point of, 'commemorative' is."

Yuuri didn't so much as blink. "You probably shouldn't offer things like that out of the blue. I was more offended than anything. It felt like I was being mocked by some unseen force to have someone I've admired for a very long time, not even recognize me as a competitor. I may be a fan, but I am no common fan, and it came across as you just treating me like any other fan out there. Like I wasn't being taken seriously."

As Yuuri grabbed at his head to steady his vision and stop the throbbing, he finally caught a glimpse of Victor's naked chest, which was very much on display. And something else was being displayed as well.

A familiar mark. Yuuri's eyes trailed down to his own chest where indeed, said mark resided.

Victor had the same mark as him.

"I didn't mean it in such a way, I promise. I just saw you staring and figured you would want a photo with me."

"We have the same mark," Yuuri murmured, ignoring the comment as he stared at Victor's perfect muscles.

"We're soulmates, Yuuri!" Victor beamed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in close. "I had almost given up finding you, but the only thing to keep me interested was the fact that my mark continued to grow."

He and Victor were soulmates. As in their souls had been predestined by some unknown celestial being, to be perfect for each other. Meaning Katsuki Yuuri was somehow perfect for Victor Nikiforov. Somehow. Some way.

**_WHY?!_ **

It wasn't possible. It could not be possible. He was dreaming! He had to be dreaming!

"Yuuri."

Why would he be the perfect match for Victor Nikforov? The man was like a god on the ice! He was an international star and was well liked by almost everyone. Yuuri was a nobody! There would be no point for them to be soulmates!

"Yuuri!"

And Yuuri had a headache, meaning he was hungover, meaning he drank enough to not only have such a punishment, but to not even remember the former evening. What the hell did he do at the banquet that ended up with him waking up in Victor' hotel room and Victor finding out that they were soulmates?

"Yuuri! Are you okay?"

Victor's voice broke through Yuuri's panicked thoughts as his warm hands came up to cradle Yuuri's head.

"You look ill. Do you need medicine? Should I call for help? What do I do?"

"I- We're soulmates."

" _Yes_ ," agreed Victor, much to his dismay. "And I'm so happy that we are."

What?

"You're charming, cute, nice, a lover of figure skating, and a skater yourself. If that doesn't describe my perfect match, I don't know what would."

"B-but I failed."

Victor's silver head moved back and forth. "No you didn't. You competed in two qualifying events, winning silver and then gold. You got a 90.04 for your Short Program score, which was a new record for you and very good considering this was your first run through in the Grand Prix circuit. Something happened to affect your Free Program and I have faith that had you skated to your full potential, you would have been on the podium."

His jawed had dropped, and he couldn't help it.

Victor Nikiforov knew enough about his skating career to know that he had set a new personal best. Even knew Yuuri's score.

"My first time in the Senior Grand Prix Final got me a score of 89.14 for my Short Program, if you were curious. So it's not a bad score, especially on your first time."

Yuuri's score was higher than Victor's during his first time? How did he not know that?

"And I will remind you that I didn't start winning gold in the Senior Division until I was just turned twenty-three myself. You could be the person who takes over my winning streak for all we know. So don't sell yourself short. You're a good skater with amazing dedication that brought you to where you are. And if you're unhappy with this competition, redeem yourself at Nationals and Four Continents so you can come to Worlds."

"Are you _supposed_ to be encouraging competition?" Yuuri couldn't help but ask.

Victor smiled. "There is nothing wrong with positive sportsmanship. Besides, supporting my adorable soulmate is definitely expected." A wink was added in order to prove his words.

Yuuri couldn't breathe.

Soulmate. Victor liked him and wanted him to be his perfect match. He said that Yuuri fit the description of his perfect match. Yuuri. Not someone else. And he was touching Yuuri like he couldn't help himself.

His ridiculously soft finger trailed over Yuuri's lower lip, pushing against the flesh, dilated eyes watching his own actions.

"Will you have me, Yuuri?"

He wanted to! So very badly! It was all he'd ever wanted but didn't dare hope for!

"We don't know each other," he pointed out rationally.

"But we _could_ ," Victor insisted.

He really wasn't going to take anything back or back down. He was serious.

Yuuri was wanted. His eyes flickered down to the green marking that had stopped just at Victor's jaw line.

"We touched before it could spread any further. Yours though, looks like it's trying to poke you in the eye."

"Are you sure you're fine with this?"

The man nodded. "I can't wait to wear revealing costumes again! Everyone can see my mark now!"

Yuuri wasn't going to get used to this easily.

"Victor, what happened last night? I don't remember much beyond champagne."

"I have photos! You were amazing, Yuuri!"

And Yuuri promptly learned about his supposed alter ego and how 'sexy' he was when he was confident. And how Victor _appreciated_ his 'take charge attitude'.

He was going to explode!

* * *

Victor smiled at his soulmate as he tried to find all of his clothing which had been tossed anywhere as he got into bed the night before. Yuuri was adorable and incredibly sexy somehow as he held the sheet over himself, too embarrassed to simply walk aroudn in his briefs. It was a bit of a shame that all that skin was covered though.

It was a new feeling for Victor, who found himself very much wanting to touch and be touched for the first time in his life. Perhaps they could educate one another in this uncharted area!

He was looking forward to the relationship and anything that came of it. After all, Yuuri was amazing and Victor wanted to watch him bloom, much like their marks had.

Victor was incredibly lucky. Yuuri was so nice.

And now he had all the time he needed to get to know his soulmate!

Who knew that a soulmate would be this amazing?

Major props to the being who decided to put he and Yuuri together. They got something right.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics. I have a lot now.


	25. Lapse: Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time AU where if you don't meet your soulmate the right way, the day will repeat until you fulfill the requirements necessary. Victor's version of Ch. 19: Lapse: Yuuri.
> 
> A/N: NOW WITH FANART COMIC! LINK BELOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So because the amazing @tartangeo on Tumblr made art for Ch.19: Lapse, I decided to go ahead and write Lapse from Victor's POV like everyone wanted. 
> 
> -The art is linked below, please check it out!!! 
> 
> -You might want to read Ch.19 before this one.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

[THE AMAZING @TARITANGEO ON TUMBLR MADE FANART FOR THIS FIC!](http://taritangeo.tumblr.com/post/157377537259/once-ive-read-helly-watermelonsmellinfellons) 

It's beautiful and I swear to God you need to see it for yourselves!

** ~O~ **

** ~O~ **

* * *

**Ni**

"Commemorative photo?"

Victor didn't know at first, although he picked up on it pretty quickly. When he'd asked that of the other man, he'd felt a tug inside of himself. As if the expression he'd received after saying such words, wasn't new to him. Which was ridiculous because he was Victor Nikiforov and whenever he offered a photo opportunity, people never turned him down.

So why had it felt so disturbingly familiar? And why did the thought bother him so much?

Deciding to put it from his mind, those hazel eyes widening in horror, Victor focused his attention on his coach.

Yakov was going on about how Yuri needed to work on his presentation and Victor took that as a chance to join in and finish what he'd wanted to say earlier.

All thoughts of the disappointed Asian man, fled from his brain.

* * *

**San**

The sense of deja vu that had followed Victor around all morning had yet to cease. And he didn't fully understand it.

It wasn't just a familiarity with the situation in general. Several time Grand Prix Champion going through the motions of his usual performances. The same setting but different place every year. He'd gotten used to it after nearly two decades of it, but for some reason, it had felt like everything he did had already been done before.

As if he was in a dream. Or he'd gotten so used to this routine that he was dreaming it ahead of time.

When Victor stepped on the ice to perform Stammi Vicino, he didn't feel the usual thrill at the sight of the crowd. The many faces staring down at him from their seats so many feet away.

Even as he skated to perfection once again, he couldn't keep his mind off the fact that it was all so similar.

"You won," Yuri told him in a grumble and Victor stared up at the screen, his mind coming up with the numbers before his eyes actually landed on the score.

Victor was quiet for the rest of the evening, contemplating everything closely.

It was only when he'd offered a commemorative photo to the Japanese skater, that he noticed something off.

He should have gone wide-eyed and then walked away. Instead, Katsuki Yuuri murmured a low, 'No' in response to Victor's offer. His eyes had been downcast and he refused to look up as he departed, towing his luggage behind him.

Victor went to bed that evening, considering something he hadn't had to think about since he was a child.

Soulmates.

* * *

**Yon**

Victor was experiencing a **Lapse**! Victor had honestly thought he never would, which was why he hadn't thought about it a lot in his lifetime. Living the same day over and over until you met your Soulmate the right way, was a legend that was born of truth.

A strange happenstance that inspired so many novels and films. That made people sigh in frustration and long for love with everything in them.

And Victor had been going through his own **Lapse** for a few days. Three or four at least. That was why everything had seemed so familiar. Why everything got boring really quickly. Why he had been able to predict his own score and everyone's words the former day. He'd already been through it all before.

And the thing was, he had to meet his Soulmate the right way. What was considered the _right way_? And out of everyone he'd met on the day he won the Sochi Grand Prix Final, which one was his Soulmate?

Victor sat up in his king sized bed and grabbed his mobile from the bedside table. As expected, it was the same day again. Meaning he had to skate Stammi Vicino again and win again.

Who had he met at the Final? On the day of the Men's Singles Free Program, who did Victor Nikiforov meet for the first time?

After all, he'd known quite a bit of the people he'd spoken to, so it was truly a small list.

He opened the notepad on his mobile and proceeded to make said list. He'd have to watch those people the most. After all, he wasn't the only one going through a **Lapse**. His Soulmate was, and eventually, they too would notice and try to find him. Right?

* * *

There was no change for five days.

**Kyuu**

Victor had begun paying so much attention to everyone around him, that he finally noticed something different.

Katsuki Yuuri, the Japanese skater who was Victor's direct competition, didn't fall once in his routine like he had all the other times Victor had **Lapsed**. Instead, he managed to stay on his feet, his anxiety showing a lot less this time. And instead of coming in last, with over one hundred points below Victor, he came in fourth with seventy points below Victor.

His attention stayed focused on the other and when the time came, Victor offered a commemorative photo again, just to gauge the other's reaction. He got an eye roll and a curt, 'No' as a reply.

By now he was absolutely certain that Katsuki Yuuri was his Soulmate. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to test him further.

* * *

**Nijuushi**

After determining who his Soulmate was, Victor had spent his days either trying to capture the other's attention - and failing - or looking up information on the other.

Katsuki Yuuri. He was born in Hasetsu, Kyushu. A small town by the ocean and its known landmark was a large castle that overlooked the land. He loved something called Katsudon, practiced ballet long before he became a skater, and loved poodles. His Instagram showed a younger him holding a toy poodle as his profile photo.

Yuuri was a very talented skater, but he had anxiety issues, that acted up during competitions. When not under pressure, he did extremely well.

Victor could tell because he was steadily improving as the **Lapse** went by.

Yuuri seemed to be taking this as a chance to better himself as a skater, which was a good idea in all honesty. He was using his time wisely because how often did someone get twenty or so days to dedicate to their craft without it affecting every aspect of their lives?

So if he wanted to become a better skater, then Victor was in full support of him.

He was _so close_ to kicking the third place medalist off the podium. He just needed a little more of a push.

And this time, he actually decided to switch up his jump composition in an attempt to get more points. He'd realized that his PCS was already perfection and that he had to up his TES is he wanted to earn one of the medals.

Slowly but surely, Victor got to watch as Katsuki Yuuri was reborn as a new man on the ice. And he counted himself lucky to be able to witness it. But he was also possessive and was glad he was the _only_ person who got to see how much his Soulmate could grow when he had the time and the will to do so.

* * *

**Nijuugo**

Victor did not get a chance to offer speak with Yuuri this time. He'd disappeared from the rink altogether. Still, that didn't stop him from his plan to confront the other.

He wasn't the type to accept defeat after all.

Victor didn't go down without a fight and Yuuri couldn't avoid him forever.

**Nijuushichi**

Yuuri won Bronze. He actually came out hard and he won the Bronze medal. Victor was not only pleased, but he was also proud. And this time he made sure that Yuuri knew he was happy about it.

"You did really well today!" he told the other as they left the podium.

The brunet stared at him in obvious shock. His mouth dropped open just the slightest bit. His cheeks were still flushed from how much effort he's put into his performance. Vicotr would swear that his heartbeat sped up and he could practically feel it trying to burst from his chest!

Yuuri was so adorable! How had he not noticed?

"You've improved a lot," Victor added, making sure that his grin was warm and friendly. And he didn't have to pretend with Yuuri. The other naturally made him want to smile.

A stilted nod was Yuuri's response.

Taking a deep breath, Victor placed a hand on the other's shoulder and leaned in, his lips brushing against the shell of Yuuri's ear. "Next time, I expect you to be standing to my right."

With a wink, Victor left the other to his thoughts.

If he was correct, Yuuri would take the challenge for what it was and by tomorrow, he would be fondling a silver medal, standing exactly where he deserved to be.

* * *

**Nijuuhachi**

Victor's smile could fell angels and he didn't give a damn. His Soulmate had managed to completely turn his Grand Prix Final experience around. He'd done poorly the first time, but by the twenty-eighth time, he'd managed to pull himself together and give the world a show that he had always been capable of. He just needed the motivation and strength to pull it off.

It had taken extra work and dedication, but Katsuki Yuuri had pulled it off.

To properly demonstrate his pride, Victor took hold of Yuuri's medal and bought it up to his lips, placing a very telling kiss on the cool metal, not caring that the cameras were flashing in their faces. Yuuri's face was flushed as a result, but he didn't push Victor away, so he probably didn't mind.

"Congratulations, _Yuuri_ ," the Russian purred, enjoying how the other reacted to him.

"Th-thank you," the younger man stuttered, eyes sparkling just the slightest as he began to take deep breaths and lowly count to three over and over.

While Yuuri was preoccupied with calming himself down, Victor slipped a slim piece of paper into the other's hand and waited until those thin fingers closed over his own before letting go.

"I'll call you," he murmured before sauntering off.

He had a strong feeling that the next morning would be different. And it was a good thing he'd gotten Yuuri's number off of Chris.

* * *

Victor sat across from his Soulmate, who had decided to skip the morning routines at the rink. The Exhibition wasn't due until later and both of them weren't required to be around before then. So Victor had called early that morning and whisked the other off for coffee so that they could officially get to know one another.

"I just can't believe that you're my Soulmate," Yuuri murmured after a moment, voice full of wonder. "It's so hard to even fathom that the man I literally chased for thirteen years and had all over my wall, ended up being my perfect match."

While Victor knew there was a story in there and he indeed wanted to know it, he knew that this was not the time. He could be patient if it was worth it.

And Katsuki Yuuri was worth it.

"Now we get to find out just _why_ we're each other's perfect match!"

A gorgeous flush.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


	26. Diamond In the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Power AU, where soulmates share powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do this for months! But I couldn't figure out which superpower would be good, but also could not in any way be confused with others. Something rare so Yuuri and Victor couldn't be tricked by others. I flipped through my knowledge of Twilight, Gakuen Alice, DC, and Marvel to ideas. Finally... Emma Frost came to mind.
> 
> Emma Frost is a Marvel character from the X-Men side of the universe. She literally turns into a diamond. So this is Yuuri and Victor's shared ability.
> 
> MORE ON THE ABILITY FROM WIKIPEDIA:
> 
> "In this form, Frost is translucent and retains mobility while being nigh invulnerable, and able to support incredible amounts of weight. Emma's diamond body is virtually tireless as she does not produce fatigue poisons and has no need for water or food. She is also numbed from emotion, pain and empathy, impervious to cold, and resistant to heat in this form. Furthermore, in this form she has no need to breathe. 
> 
> In this diamond state Frost is unable to access her psychic powers due to suppression by her diamond form's adamantine luster. As a result, Emma is also granted total telepathic immunity while in diamond form. Her diamond form is also stated to emit low-level ultraviolet light, causing it to glow in darkness.
> 
> Frost's diamond form also grants her superhuman strength."
> 
> So Yuuri and Victor share most of that ability, with her. I thought it would be cool. You can't confuse two walking diamonds. And trying to trick Victor would be hard.
> 
> -I wrote most of this chapter today!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

 

* * *

 ****Seven year old Katsuki Yuuri was fidgeting on the table he'd been told to sit on. He was supposed to be getting shots for something. They would make sure that he didn't get sick. His mother had told him that if he did well, he could have an extra large bowl of katsudon when he got home.

He was trying to be good. He was also very scared.

It couldn't be worse than that time he sprained his ankle and couldn't dance for a few days. He was told it would be quick and over soon.

He even read about it before coming because he wanted to be sure. But it still seemed scary.

Pain wasn't cool or fun.

The doctor was nice. She had a wide smile and her eyes were blue and not brown like his mother's were. She told him that he was being good and even thanked him for behaving.

His mother patted his back in support.

"Hold out your right arm, please?"

Yuuri did so and tried to make himself stop shaking. It wasn't that scary. He wasn't a baby! He could do this!

Still, the shaking continued and he had to sigh in frustration with himself. He was seven. He should be able to handle this. He wouldn't die or anything.

She rolled his sleeve up and cleaned his arm with something that smelled gross and was cold.

Bravery practically fled when the needle came out, and Yuuri forced himself to look away. He wasn't ready.

He closed his eyes just to be sure.

Nothing happened.

Several seconds passed and _still_ nothing happened. He could feel the doctor's grip on his arm. He could feel the glove on her hand. But she wasn't doing anything yet.

Yuuri cracked open one eye and turned to peek through his thick lashes, only to find himself gaping wide-eyed at the sight before him.

The doctor was holding his arm still, and the needle was still in her other hand, but it was broken. It was broken, because Yuuri's arm had become weird. Like a diamond.

He could sort of see the floor through it, and it sparkled like a rainbow in the overhead light of the room.

A diamond arm.

"Yuu-chan, look in the mirror," he heard his mother say.

His head turned and he found himself staring through his own body. He could see the poster that was taped on the wall behind him. He couldn't make out the words, but the yellow color was bright enough for him to see clearly.

"I think your son has just discovered his power."

Yuuri's former worry had been completely tossed aside, because he looked pretty cool! Even his eyes had changed and looked like diamonds. His hair had turned into diamond as well!

"While this is indeed amazing, how are we to go about giving him his follow ups?"

And just like that, his good mood was ruined. He _still_ had to get his shots!

But if his arm ended up breaking the needle, then how could they get the needle in? And how did he return to normal? He couldn't walk outside like this! People wouldn't stop looking at him because he sparkled! He'd have too much attention!

Suddenly, being a diamond wasn't so cool.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"But Yakov, it would be so cool! And it would get me even _more_ fans!"

The old man didn't seem to want to budge on it though. And for that, Victor was frustrated. He could literally turn into a diamond. His whole body. His cells even, turned into diamonds. And it was amazing!

He would be one of a kind. No one could be able to overlook him! But Yakov had completely shot down his incredibly genius idea of showing off at Junior Worlds. It wasn't fair!

"Vitya, I care about you very much, and I know what would happen if you let this loose," said Yakov as he rubbed a hand down his tired face. "People would flock to you and some would be so foolish, that they would take their idol worship of you to the extreme, and possibly hurt themselves in either an attempt to make themselves your soulmate, or to make themselves resemble you."

Victor's almost dire need to reveal his power, began to fade as he thought about it.

"You know that some fans are so rabid they would do anything to be the soulmate of their idol. And while it's courageous of you to want to reveal this part of yourself, it can not only cause you unnecessary drama, but it would also cause great disturbances and possibly even danger.

"It wouldn't do for you to reveal this until you either meet your soulmate, or just decide that you don't care if you have a soulmate or not."

Sometimes he really hated how much sense Yakov could make. It wasn't fair.

But he understood. It wasn't just about him after all. It was about others. He just wished it didn't have to be like that. He wished he could show off his power like other people did. Some could fly, and others could manipulate the elements.

Victor turned into a large diamond. And he couldn't tell anyone.

Reclining in the comfortable chair in Yakov's office, Victor inquired, "What do we say when I'm no doubt asked about my power?"

The old man linked his fingers together in contemplation. "You don't lie. Simply tell them you're waiting for the right moment, and that moment will happen when you feel it. Evade any other questions about it. It isn't as if it's their business anyhow."

He sighed. "Yes, coach."

"I know it's unfair, Vitya, but I would rather you not have to go through what I went through before I met Lilia. It's better for everyone this way."

He just had to grin and bear it. And maybe, some day in the future, he'd meet his soulmate. Or he would lose his interest in soulmates and come out - though he doubted that would ever occur. Either way, he was going to see it happen. He just didn't know when though.

* * *

"Yuu-chan, take a deep breath. You need to relax, otherwise you might end up crushing the cup by accident."

Living as a human diamond was hard, Yuuri learned. He had slowly but surely started to learn how to control himself, but it took a long time to work out.

Whenever he was emotional, his control of his change was lost. He'd broken a lot of cups, and dishes, and even a table. It seemed he was really strong in his diamond form and even the slightest movement could destroy something by accident.

The first instance happened at school.

He'd been in the washroom and somehow he was startled. His arm turned into a diamond again and his sudden movement ended up with him slicing through the urinal and leaving a large gash across the porcelain. White fragments of the destroyed urinal scattered across the floor, and Yuuri was quick to get out before someone could come in and blame him for it. He never used that room ever again after that.

He didn't tell anyone about it either.

The second time he lost his control had been when he ended up cutting straight through one of the tables in the dining area.

It had been a late night and no one but his sister had been around to witness it, but it had lead to him having to do yoga alongside his skating and dancing, all so he could learn how to calm himself.

It wasn't fun.

Dancing was fun. He was good at it. Skating was fun, he was getting better at it. Yoga was not fun, even _if_ he was good at it.

"Breathe deeply."

"I _am_. My lungs don't really expand any further," he snipped in return, unable to help himself. He wasn't perfect and having to do the same thing every day was boring. He wanted to be out there skating, and instead, he had to sit inside and stand in weird positions for several minutes at a time.

His mother simply fixed him with the Judgment Eyes™ in order to make him feel guilty.

"Think of it this way, Yuuri," she said, using his name to prove how displeased she was, "no skating until you can control yourself."

She didn't even look at him when he gaped at her. She simply sat there, sipping her tea.

"Accidentally or not, you could end up hurting someone if you don't put more effort into controlling your power. We want to help you, but you need to meet us half-way."

His parents had tried helping him to the best of their ability, but all they could do was support him. Their powers couldn't be used to help because their shared telepathy, for some reason, didn't work on him when in his diamond form. Therefore, they couldn't help him like they had helped his sister Mari when her fire powers acted up in her younger years.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, feeling bad for having such a horrible attitude when she was only trying to help him. "I'm just frustrated."

"As expected, but you can't keep pushing it off. Embracing this now will save you pain later on."

"Okay."

* * *

"I can Vogue better and faster than you!"

Victor scoffed at the young girl. "I think you mean that _I_ can Vogue better and faster than you. You have tiny arms and hands, but mine have _experience_."

"Nuh-uh! I'm young and pretty. You're just an old man and your arms would break if you even tried."

He gasped theatrically, hand against his heart as he took in the offending words of the young redhead.

"What is your name, tiny person?"

"I'm Mila Babicheva. I'm going to be the best of the Ladies when I grow up, so don't you dare forget me!"

She only reached up to his waist if she was lucky. But her face was stern and she seemed to believe in her own words very much.

"If you think you can Vogue better than I, Mila, you need to prove it."

"You're on!"

She proceeded to move her arms far too quickly for him to keep up with, and when she finished, she stared up at him expectantly.

"Um…"

"Speed is my power. No one can Vogue cooler or faster than me, Nikiforov."

Damn. She couldn't definitely do it faster than him. He could give her the victory on that. Instead of admitting it though, he settled for saying, "I hope you know how to slow down. If the judges can't see your arms, you won't be getting presentation points."

" _Aw_!" she groaned.

He laughed, charmed by her chubby cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. "I suppose I can help you if you want."

* * *

"MAH!"

Yuuri jumped, though thankfully he didn't scream in the least. That meant that he was getting better at handling jumpscares and the like. Yuuko popping out from behind a bush wasn't appreciated, but at least he knew he had enough self-control by now, not to scream like a baby.

"See? You didn't change at all!" she cheered, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "You can totally handle going out in public and being a super star skater."

He flushed, touched by her support even if he felt he wasn't exactly ready. But if he didn't start branching himself out, he wouldn't get anywhere and then he'd be so far behind.

Yuuri wanted to skate in order to be equal to his idol. Victor Nikiforov was the god of Figure Skating and if Yuuri was going to prove himself, he had to start putting himself out there and being more adventurous with the future of his own career.

"Your gold at Junior Nationals proves that you can totally handle the stress of competing. So you need to start searching for a better coach for when you enter the Senior Division. Morino-san doesn't coach Seniors after all."

"I know," he said, shoulders slumping at the thought of having to go coach shopping.

"Takeshi and I will help you! Don't worry!"

He had to flash her a grin at that. Yuuko wanted to see him succeed and had been part of his support base for years. Of course she would stick by him through this. And then force her soulmate Takeshi to help them too.

Though to be fair, Takeshi would help anyway simply because he and Yuuri had an interesting friendship and of course he would want to see a Hasetsu native make a name for himself somehow. It was about the pride of their hometown first and foremost.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

Though he would be sure to tell them that he didn't want them to use their powers of shape-shifting to trick anyone. It wouldn't be fair.

* * *

"Yurachka, what's your power?"

The blond stared up at him, his face almost glowing red. Whether from anger or embarrassment, Victor didn't know, but what he _did_ know was that the other was just so adorable!

"Why do you want to know, old man?"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours! Mila already showed hers and Georgi's is hard to miss!"

Georgi's voice did this annoying thing where it got loud and broke glass. Not the most pleasant of powers.

As all of them were students of Yakov, of course they would end up knowing about each other's power in great detail. Yuri Plisetsky was a newbie to the fold and he was a rising Junior star in Russia, and had big aspirations.

He also had a rather foul mouth even on the best of occasions.

The blond huffed and in his place stood a cat. A cut, orange and white striped domesticated feline!

"Aw! You're so cute, Yurachka!"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

Victor blinked in shock as something so cute, ended up cursing so terribly.

And the adorable kitten morphed into a much larger feline, but was still tiny. And instead of being a usual cat found on the street, this one was a tiger cub.

"No wonder you're so ferocious! You're our little kitty!"

"SHUT UP!"

Victor chuckled, feeling a little envious. He would be able to do so many cool things if he could turn into a dog like his darling Makka! Some people had really amazing powers.

"So do you bathe yourself like this or-"

"You are disgusting!"

Yuri returned to his human form and stalked off toward the rink, grumbling about assholes and people he couldn't stand to be around.

"You don't want to see my power?"

"It's probably stupid!" the teen hissed, very much like the cat he'd just turned into.

Victor pouted. "It is _not_! I makes me strong and lets me do cool things!"

Yuri paused, one foot on the ice. His head had turned and he was eyeing Victor up expectantly.

Grinning, Victor changed in the blink of an eye, until his entire body was just one large diamond, seemingly cut to mimic his appearance perfectly.

"What the fuck?"

"Isn't it _great_?! I don't need to breathe like this! And I don't feel temperatures, so the hot and the cold don't bother me. I can lift a car too. And once I skated into a wall but I didn't feel anything when I connected. I also glow in the dark a bit."

The teen had abandoned his intentions to start practicing, and was instead, hesitantly stepping closer, eyes wide and filled with slight amazement.

"Are you heavier than you are normally?"

"Yes. I'm basically a big rock right now, of course I weigh more."

"How am I supposed to know?! It's not like I'm the one who turned into a wannabe chandelier!"

Victor gasped. "You take that back!"

"No!"

The teen turned and fled, leaving Victor to pout again.

Was no one but him ever going to be amazed by his power? Mila called his a 'disco ball' and Georgi thought he was 'a perfect vision of romantic though', whatever that meant.

For once he just wanted someone to say, 'hey, cool!'. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

"Holy shit, bruh!"

Yuuri froze in place, his extended arm melting back into the creamy color he was used to seeing his whole life. Turning, he found himself staring at a wide-eyed Phichit, who was smiling happily.

"That's so cool! What happened to your arm?"

"Uh… I turned into a big diamond."

"Cool! It's almost as cool as being able to speak to and understand rodents! My power seems cooler though, dude."

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it I guess. I don't need to breathe, I glow in the dark, and I can lift a lot."

Phichit nodded a few times, hand on his chin as he contemplated Yuuri's words. "I suppose that's pretty cool. How about we be equally awesome?"

"If you want. Though talking to animals seems pretty great."

"Yeah, but you're liking a disco ball." Phichit gasped then. "What if we turned all the lights off and you skated in the dark? Would it look as cool and glowy as I think it would be?"

" _Probably_?"

"Let's do it!"

He ended up being as 'cool and glowy' as Phichit thought he would be. A light, white shimmer outlined his body, and he had to admit, it was pretty cool.

* * *

"How is our dear, five time winner doing?" Christophe Giacometti asked as he sidled up beside Victor.

Victor sighed. "I'm fine. Sort of bored though."

"Come on! You won again! Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I _should be_ ," agreed Victor, "but I'm really not. It's just… boring now."

Chris took a deep drink from his champagne flute, emptying the glass easily. "To think, you win so much that it ends up losing it's appeal. How strange."

He hummed in agreement, eyes trailing over to the one corner of the room where Katsuki Yuuri stood, imbibing liquor as if it was his final chance to do so. Since his poor showing the day before, the young man had been in a terrible mood, and his coach seemed to have dragged him to the banquet against what little will he seemed to have left.

"Did little Yuuri catch your eye?" Chris asked once he noticed where Victor was pointedly staring.

"He denied my offer for a photo."

He couldn't help but pout. No one had ever done that before.

"Well he's had a rough few days. He posted a pic in Instagram two days ago. It was of his poodle, saying that he was a good dog and that he was grateful to have had him for the time he was alive. His sister commented that he was put down quickly so there wasn't any further pain. Dead pets kind of throw people off, so he's had a shitty week. It's probably got nothing to do with _you_."

He wilted even further at the thought of someone having to deal with the loss of their pet while during such an important moment in their life. And Yuuri had a poodle too.

No wonder he was so out of it when he performed. His Free Program had been a drastic change from his Short Program. He went from fourth to last place quickly, and now there was at least a reason as to why.

"Hey look, he's heading for Plisetsky!" Chris said, making Victor look up.

Whatever was said had the blond glaring his heart out and screaming, "Fine!" at the top of his lungs.

Little did Victor know that that would be the best night of his life, in the past twenty years.

* * *

"You know, if at any time you need to see if he's genuine, I'm sure either of our parents would gladly check for you. He would never know."

Yuuri winced at the suggestion of his parents using telepathy on Victor all to see if he was truly determined to help Yuuri. It didn't sit right with him. "Victor isn't the type of person to use others like you're suggesting. And I would never condone such a thing. His actions can speak for him instead."

Mari shrugged and snapped her fingers a few times until a small flame appeared on her thumb. She lit her new cigarette with it and nodded to herself. "At least he doesn't _seem_ like a dick."

Yuuri snorted. "He _is_. Trust me, he's a bit of a spoiled ass, but he isn't doing it to be rude or spiteful. He's just very blunt, whether trying to be helpful or not."

Victor Nikiforov was an ass at times. An attractive one, but still an ass.

But that was fine. He wasn't an ass to hurt someone, he was just really blunt with his feelings and intentions. Like when he called Yuuri a piglet. That had pissed him off a bit, simply because he wasn't as fat as was being implied.

Yuuri had to literally pull Victor aside and explain to him why he didn't like that. And he had to equate it to the 'dumb blond' jokes Victor hated. Because sometimes people would call him such a thing and he didn't appreciate it. Victor needed to learn that 'piglet' to Yuuri held the same meaning as 'dumb blond' to Victor.

Victor called him 'katsudon' as a nickname now. It showed that he listened and that he cared about Yuuri's feelings, even if he wasn't that great with dealing with them.

That was why his actions would speak more for Yuuri. And why he didn't want either of his parents rooting through the man's mind.

It wasn't right and it wasn't fair.

Besides, in just the month that Victor had been around, things had changed for Yuuri. Yuuri's mind seemed to just open up and Victor had been the one to help him realize that he wasn't alone and that he actually had a large support base of his own. That he didn't need to do things by himself.

He'd always had such, but it took Victor Nikiforov pointing it out, for him to fully realize it.

And he felt a lot better thanks to the other man. So no, he would not approve of such a breach in his privacy.

"Has he told you his power yet?"

"No. And if he ever does, then so be it. But it's not as if he's required to."

Besides, if Yuuri would dare feel upset over that, he wouldn't really have a right to. Because it wasn't as if he was jumping to show off his power either.

* * *

" _Yuuri_! You are the tastiest katsudon around!"

Victor couldn't help but throw his arms around the younger man and pull him close. "I'm so proud of how well you did. Your landing on that Salchow has gotten better! See? When you have confidence, you can do amazing things!"

"Well, I mean, _you_ did tell me to slate like I'm trying to seduce you."

A thrill ran down Victor's spine when he heard those words. "Oh? My Yuuri was confident that he could seduce me?" the Russian purred, nuzzling into Yuuri's soft hair, messing it up.

The flush that stained the other's cheeks was adorable and Victor beamed at his success. Getting Yuuri to blush was always fun.

"We're in public," the man groaned, trying to free himself from Victor's grasp and not succeeding because when Victor wanted to give hugs, hugs were given.

"They've got your score, Yuuri."

The man stopped struggling and looked up as the numbers flashed across the screen.

"That's the highest Short Program score I've ever gotten."

"I know. And I'm super proud of you!"

He squeezed his dear student even harder, unable to withhold the urge. Yuuri was so adorable!

"You're going to call your mother and tell her all about it."

"She most likely saw it on the television though."

"But she would be very happy to hear from you in person, I'm sure. Mama Hiroko loves you very much and wants to support you, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighed. "I know. I promise I'll call her later."

"Good boy!" Victor cheered, hugging even harder than before.

"Control yourself!"

"But it's so hard when you're being so kawaii, Yuuri."

* * *

"So, are your actions in any way, supposed to show everyone what your relationship is with your student?"

Victor rolled his eyes at Chris, who was too busy leaning over the bar to order a drink, while trying to look sexy, to focus on his exasperation.

"Yuuri and I haven't talked about it, though I _think_ I'm being obvious. Though if what his ballet instructor tells me is true, no one has ever shown any interest in him."

" _What_?!" Chris hissed, looking mortified. "With an ass like that, no one has even tried to get in his pants?"

"No. Now, either everyone in his life needs some help, or Yuuri doesn't go out enough. Both are possible."

Chris accepted his fruity drink from the bartender, throwing a wink the man's way as he did so. "Well now that he has you, I'm sure you'll get him out and about soon. Any pole-dancing happen yet?"

Victor's head slammed against the bar. "No!" he moaned pathetically. "It's as if Yuuri doesn't even want to think about what happened at the banquet. Just when I think something will be enough to get him to talk about it, he doesn't."

"To be fair, he was wasted pretty hard and humped your leg repeatedly. And then he danced almost completely naked, and took control of you when you both danced together. He might be embarrassed about it. He usually isn't so forward with people, but can get feisty when the moment calls for it. And as he's Japanese, and PDA isn't an accepted thing in Japan, so he might not want to think about what he might consider to be rude."

"Maybe."

"How does he kiss?"

Victor huffed a laugh. "That was our first kiss and he was far too shocked to really reciprocate."

The Swiss man whistled and shook his head, downing his drink easily. "That's rough."

There was silence between them, and the faint music of the bar sounded behind them.

"Maybe you should be a little more obvious with him," suggested Chris, cocking a playful brow. "Go back to your hotel, and kiss him again. What he does will tell you if he's open to a relationship or not."

"Did that work for you?"

A wink. "Now that would be telling. But if you're really curious, a pole was involved. And don't worry, not being soulmates doesn't really have any bearing if you really love each other in the end."

* * *

"Thank you, Yuuri."

Yuuri hugged his coach/boyfriend tightly. "It's fine. Just go and be safe. I'll be fine here. I can do it."

Seeing Victor off had been heartbreaking as he wasn't allowed to go to the airport with him. He 'needed his rest' according to Victor, and he had a day between the Short and Free Programs to get himself together, because Victor couldn't be there.

Makka's unfortunate emergency vet visit was certainly worrisome now of all times, but Yuuri wouldn't dare be so selfish as to have Victor stay with him, or to withhold the information from him.

Yuuri couldn't bear the guilt of not being able to be with his own poodle when he had been rushed to the vet during the Sochi GPF, and he wouldn't ever wish that kind of suffering on Victor. The man was too good and sweet to deserve something like that.

"I'll be waiting at home for you," Victor said before he left, and Yuuri stood in the middle of the hotel lobby, watching the back of his boyfriend disappear out in the cold.

Yuuri had managed a lot in his life, without Victor being there. And damn it all he could handle this.

He could do it.

He had the support of his friends and family, and Victor himself as well. Just because Victor wasn't there in person, did not mean that his heart wasn't with Yuuri.

Yuuri took a deep breath. This was the time for him to prove that Victor didn't waste his time. And it would be a lesson for others that just because they weren't soulmates, didn't mean they weren't good for each other.

Yuuri was going to prove to the world this time, that he was worthy of Victor Nikiforov. Victor already believed it, but now the world needed to know too.

The first time it was to prove that Victor was his. And this time it was to prove that he was worthy of having Victor as his.

What would the next time demand of him? Because damn it all there _would be_ a next time!

* * *

"So, I know you didn't really answer, but would you prefer this to be known as an engagement ring?"

Victor had prepared himself for the worst - meaning Yuuri would refuse him - and he hadn't really wanted to get his hopes up about it. But he was also a really curious person and didn't like not knowing things or being uncertain, so he _had_ to ask.

"I would love to marry you, Victor. I just can't believe you'd want to marry me after… what I did."

Victor sat down beside Yuuri and took his hand, enjoying the shine on the ring that adorned his finger. "You showed me the best time of my life, Yuuri. Why wouldn't I want to marry someone who makes me happy?"

So Yuuri hadn't remembered the banquet at all, and it kind of frustrated him a bit. But it also meant that he hadn't been leading Victor on for months. And it also meant that Victor might have made an ass out of himself a few times and Yuuri had been very tolerant of his attitude and actions anyway. So they were even in a sense.

"People will be angry because we aren't soulmates," Yuuri pointed out, allowing their fingers to link.

"Who cares? Our _happiness_ should be what matters most. It's not as if our relationship is anyone's business anyway."

Yuuri's endearing smile lit up his face and he shifted so he could throw his arms around Victor. A lot had changed in the past few months.

His Yuuri was a lot more open to physical contact and let Victor hug him whenever he wanted. It was probably the best thing to happen in the past eight months.

Well… there were a _few_ other things, like Yuuri putting a ring on his finger! But yeah, being able to be so open with Yuuri and not fear rejection from him, was the best!

"We'll have to do a wedding after the season is over. There will be too much practicing and not enough time for us to really plan a wedding."

Victor was bouncing in place, the thought of actually planning a wedding to Katsuki Yuuri making him elated.

"I can't wait to tell Mama Hiroko!"

"Shouldn't _I_ tell her, as I'm her son?"

"Maybe, but I should ask your parents for their blessing, shouldn't I?"

Yuuri's answering flush was the most beautiful thing that Victor had ever seen.

"I suppose," admitted Yuuri. "Mari-nee-chan or Minako-sensei might have already told them though."

"That's fine! This is important for me. I want to do it right."

And that also meant that Victor could finally show Yuuri his power. Because if Yuuri loved him for who he was, he wouldn't mind that Victor's power was probably the most attention seeking power there ever was. He'd still think Victor was beautiful either way.

* * *

Yuuri sat up as the local news showed something about a burning building. The woman reporting on it was standing a safe distance away and was speaking in rapid Russian, no doubt explaining what was going on to the viewers. Yuuri's Russian wasn't very good.

But his attention was more on the fire than on trying to figure out what she was saying. The building looked very familiar.

"Vitya, could you come here for a moment and tell me if that burning building looks familiar to you? I swear I've seen it before, but I can't remember where."

The man sauntered out from the kitchen, where he had been busy cooking them dinner, and the moment his eyes landed on the television, his mouth dropped open and he screamed, "Yurio!"

Shit. It was Yurio's building! That would explain all of those sirens that had sounded several minutes previous. They'd just assumed a faulty fire alarm like always. It happened a lot in the area.

Yuuri was on his feet immediately and Victor was rushing to shut the stove off and put the food aside.

"We have to go and see if he's okay!"

"Why didn't he call us?"

Yuuri's question made both of them pause and stare at each other in horror at the thought that no doubt assaulted both of them. What if he _couldn't_ call them?

"I'll get Makkachin, you go and get ready!" Yuuri said, grabbing the dog leash off the windowsill and whistling for their beloved poodle, who came running from their bedroom, looking excited at the prospect of another walk that day.

When Victor reappeared, he had his mobile out and was trying to call Yurio, who wasn't responding.

"We need to hurry!"

Yurio living twelve blocks away had to be the best thing, because it took them a quick, five minute run to make it to his street. And it was good that they hadn't tried to catch a cab, because the entire street was blocked off by fire-fighters and cars, with concerned people waiting in clusters around the area, pointing and whispering.

Victor simply pushed his way through the crowd, and Yuuri was too worried to care about apologizing for their rudeness.

There were several ambulances, and people were strapped to gurneys. No blond hair though. Yuuri looked around frantically, trying to find any sign of the blond. He would be cursing, most certainly. Cursing his heart out over this if he was involved.

"Yuuri! There he is!"

Victor's pointing reveal Yurio sitting on the back of the ambulance, an orange blanket around his shoulders and a mask over his face. His face was red and covered in dark patches, eyes reddened.

"Yurio!" Victor called out, pushing past an officer who tried to bar him entrance into the area, and reaching out to yank the teen into a hug. "We came as soon as we saw the news!"

Makka barked and jumped up, placing her paws on the teen's knees and bumping her nose against his chin. Sne whined.

He removed the mask for a second to hoarsely say, "My cat." The attempt at speaking lead to an intense coughing fit, where the mask had to be reapplied. He was being supplied oxygen, meaning he'd gotten enough smoke in his lungs. Shit.

Yuuri was caught between worry for the boy and worry for the cat, and turned his head to stare up at the ten story building that was still on fire. Animals in danger had always been a soft spot for him.

The fire-fighters were supposed to be those with powers focused toward water - because water should put fires out - but it seemed as if these ones weren't very good at their jobs. Even with so much water being pumped into the building, nothing appeared to stop the fire that seemed to have taken every floor in its wake.

"They couldn't find my cat," he heard Yurio say, followed by another fit of coughing that sounded more like choking.

If it had been Vic-chan, Yuuri would have gone in immediately.

Nodding to himself and taking a strengthening breath, Yuuri thrust Makka's leash into Victor hand and started removing his coat.

"Yuuri?"

"I'm getting the cat."

Victor's arm blocked his way before he could step toward the building. "Yuuri, you can't do that! You'll just get hurt. Let the people trained for this and who are actually protected, try to get Yurio's cat."

While touched by his fiance's worry, Yuuri took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry about me, Vitya. I _am_ protected." His body took less than a second to make the full change. "Fire doesn't bother me."

* * *

Both Victor and Yurio gaped when Yuuri's skin changed into something familiar to the both of them. And shared a look of horror when Yuuri ran into the burning building, straight through the fire blocking the doorway without a care about the fire-fighters demanding he stay back, or the horrified screams of the worried bystanders.

"He's your soulmate," Yurio stated in awe, before coughing again.

Yuuri was just like Victor was. He had the exact same power. He turned into a diamond too.

Victor had to force himself back to the present though. While amazing that he had found his soulmate on his own, he had to think about what it meant. He and Yuuri sharing the same power.

Fire and heat didn't bother them, so if Yuuri could run full scale into a burning building without fearing for his life, then Victor could too!

"Yurio, watch Makka for me!"

Not even bothering with his own coat, Victor followed after his fiance, noting that Yuuri's change was much faster than his own. They were going to have to discuss that part much later once the drama was over.

Not having to breathe when becoming a walking diamond couldn't be any better than right now. His mouth remained closed at all times and he wasn't susceptible to getting smoke in his lungs, or running out of breath, meaning he could get in and out without much trauma.

Yurio's flat was on the second floor and the fire had spread far, covering the entire corridor in flames and looking terrifying. If his heart wasn't solid as stone at the moment, he'd probably be panicking.

Still, Victor forced himself to continue, ignoring the fact that he was literally running through fire, all so he could find his fiance/soulmate.

He could hear Yuuri making the universal noise that people used when trying to attract felines. Luckily Victor managed to catch up to him in time, because the burning ceiling which had started chipping who knows how long ago, was beginning to collapse around him.

Yuuri was on his knees in Yurio's bedroom, trying to fish the cat out from under the bed. The cat was understandably hissing and meowing in distress.

Coming up behind them, Victor grabbed the bed and tossed it to the side, startling both the feline and his fiance, who turned to gape at him.

"Fire doesn't bother me either," was Victor's genius comment. He couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment though, so that had to be his explanation.

"We need to get out of here, the building is going to fall on us."

Yuuri nodded, the amazed sheen in his diamond eyes turning to steel immediately, and he snatched the unwilling cat up into his arms.

"The window or the door?" he asked, but Victor was already gesturing toward the window.

"I'll be right behind you!"

Yuuri made certain the cat was locked tightly in his arms before he literally ran for it, crashing through the window and down to the ground below. The screams of the spectators and the resulting thud of Yuuri's landing were enough to tell Victor that it worked.

A quick glance around had him diving for a photo of Yurio and his grandfather on the burning desk, snatching it up before it could be taken by the roaring flames.

Fire, when it was bigger than a hand in size, sounded so strange, he realized as he turned for the window.

Now, he had expected to just fling himself out as well and join Yuuri immediately. Unfortunately, the floor beneath him caved in. Distantly, as he fell, he remembered Yurio complaining about his landlady not wanting to fix the entire complex up, and now he knew why. The floors were wooden and weak and very easy to burn apparently.

He wasn't fazed by the landing and the beams of wood falling on him didn't even warrant much other than a bored glance.

The photo was safe, his Yuuri and the cat were safe. It was time to get the hell out.

* * *

**Katsuki Yuuri Runs Into Burning Building to Rescue his Fellow Skater's Cat!**

**Victor Nikiforov Chases After His Fiance to save Yuri Plisetsky's Pet!**

**Yuri Plisetsky, Victim of Arsonist Attempt?**

**Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov Soulmates?!**

**Soulmates Bravely Dive Into Flames to Save a Stranded Feline!**

**Figure Skating Champions Becomes Cat Rescuers?**

Basically, the news of Yuuri and Victor's new relationship status and their 'heroic actions' had spread in less than an evening. Both were being hailed as heroes, their faces plastered all over social media for people to see. But they weren't exactly interested in that part.

It was Yurio's health that was most important. Saving his cat and the photo of his grandfather and himself from when he was little, was the important part.

The blond had been sedated and put through a bronchoscopy in order to assess the damage possibly done to his lungs from inhaling so much smoke before he was forced from the building.

Minor damage, thankfully, but he was to be on bed rest and had been prescribed an inhaler for the foreseeable future in order to keep his breathing even.

Yakov had been contacted immediately, and he forbade the teen from skating for two weeks just to be on the safe side. Worlds was coming up after all and he needed to safe to skate by then. And of course, Yurio came to stay with both Victor and Yuuri.

Lilia had offered to take him in, but the teen seemed to prefer the company of his fellow skaters at the moment, though he'd been strangely grateful for her offer.

"Thank you," the blond murmured quietly when Yuuri got him settled in for the evening. "For helping even though it wasn't your job." Beside him rested his cat Anya, who had been given a clean bill of health.

Yuuri smiled and patted the teen's knee. "Job or not, I could help, and that's what matters."

Yurio was left to his own devices in their guest room, allowing him to have his privacy.

When Yuuri found himself once more in the lounge, he saw that Victor was sitting on the sofa, looking contemplative. With a shrug, he plopped down beside the man and didn't hold back when leaning all of his weight on him.

"So… we're soulmates."

Victor nodded. "Yeah. I just… for years I had started to worry that I wouldn't meet my soulmate. But then I met you and I thought, 'I don't need a soulmate'. But I was still scared to show you my power, because no one but me ever thought it looked cool and I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Sympathetic," answered Yuuri. "But only because I've lived with this my whole life and had to get used to it. It took a lot of work and struggle. I almost couldn't become a skater because of how I randomly changed when I was scared or startled."

Victor's horrified gasp had him nodding. "Yeah. We might not have met otherwise. But I took my training seriously and now, here we are."

He was shifted enough so Victor could wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him closer. "I'm really glad to have met you, Yuuri. And I'm also super happy to know that I managed to fall in love with my soulmate before either of us even knew we were each other's perfect match! This show that I'm brilliant!"

Yuuri snorted and leaned up to peck Victor on the lips. "You're a dork. That's what you are."

"I am _not_!"

" _You know, Vitya,_ " Yuuri purred, making sure that Victor could understand his change of mood, "I have an interesting piece of information for you."

Victor was at least good at picking up on sexual cues, because he tilted his head closer to Yuuri's and murmured, "What?" in a low voice.

"I can turn certain body parts of mine into diamond. And I've learned how to manage the thickness and just how diamond-like those parts can get."

"Oh _really_?"

Yuuri pulled himself up in order to straddle Victor. "And as you know, stones can be pretty hard and durable, if you know what I mean."

"Mmm, I think I know _very well_ what you mean."

If he squeaked when Victor stood and hefted him into his diamond arms, it was no one's business but his own.

"Let's go test our endurance, Yuuri."

"I hope you can keep up, Vitya."

Turned out, the only downside to turning into a diamond, was the 'hard as a rock' puns.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics! ^-^


	27. In a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubatosis: the unsettling awareness of ones own heartbeat. But the legend goes a little further than that. When you feel it, you have a crush, and when it draws you like a magnet to another, you have a soulmate. Yuuri and Victor are in for some surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This was inspired by the animated short film, 'In a Heartbeat'. It's adorable and the whole idea of the heart popping out of the boy's chest and basically following his crush around was so cute! So I worked part of the plot of the film, with the word Rubatosis, and voila! A new soulmate AU.
> 
> -I suggest watching In a Heartbeat. It's adorable.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**[[WATCH 'In a Heartbeat HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0)]**

* * *

Rubatosis was described as an unsettling awareness of ones of heartbeat. And Yuuri had never actually thought he would experience such a phenomenon. But indeed he was. And it was because of the silver-haired tenshi skating across the television screen.

Yuuri placed a hand over his heart. He could feel it pounding.

_Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._

All because of Victor Nikiforov. All because he was the most beautiful and amazing person that Yuuri had ever laid eyes on. And Yuuri… he was besotted long before he knew what the word meant. Not like with Yuuko. The thumps had been low when he'd first met her, so he'd assumed he'd imagined it. This was different.

The day his friend Yuuko introduced him to the existence of Victor Nikiforov, ended up with Yuuri holding his chest for hours afterward. He was bewildered, and amazed, and impressed. And he was completely smitten.

* * *

It was a natural sensation, he'd learned in his younger years. The way to know if you had a genuine crush on someone, was to check if you were experiencing Rubatosis. It had always been such, and the fact had spread over the past several centuries.

However, there was even more. Rubatosis, which was considered a sign of love in a way, had another level than just simply beating erratically. In Japan it was said that Amaterasu had gifted mortals with the ability to know their soulmates. All they had to do was wait for their hearts to show them the way.

And the thing was,  _their hearts literally showed them the way_!

Yuuri had seen it when he was very little. Maybe six or seven. He'd been in his ballet class with Minako-sensei and some of her other students, when a teen had walked in. He and one of the older girls had both stared each down for several seconds, hands over their chests. Suddenly, Akira seemed to lose any control of her body as she was suddenly yanked forward by an invisible force.

The teen also seemed to be under the same control. And the two met, chests pressed tightly together and breathing erratic.

There had been nothing else. Also, both ended up getting married a few years later, having been crushing on each other for years already.

Basically, the heart acted as a magnet. Any time someone experienced Rubatosis, it always came with the possibility of the person in question becoming your soulmate. No one knew what decided soulmates, since some had lost their's and managed to find new ones, but it was just a universal thing that they didn't question much any longer.

Rubatosis could evolve at any time, into something more. And if you were near enough to your crush, your heart decided the rest. Or so the legends said.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov smiled at his fans, watching as many of them grasped at their chests where their hearts were no doubt trying to beat right out of their cages. It had been like this for many years. Of course people would fancy him. He was attractive, talented, and famous. That would always draw people in no matter what.

Unfortunately, Victor had never felt his own heartbeat. That meant that he'd never had a crush on anyone. And that was fine, he'd been quite dedicated to his career for many years to really consider it in depth. But there were whispers. Whispers that said that because Victor was so perfect and amazing at everything he did, no one could ever be his perfect match.

Personally, he was slightly offended. After all, it was a rumor started by fans who tried to justify the fact that they weren't drawn to Victor the way soulmates would bring each other together. No one lost their footing and found themselves flying across the room to attach themselves to him. But just because none of them were for him, didn't mean that there wasn't someone out there that he needed, who was perfect for him. Romantic or otherwise.

While he liked attention, the pedestal was kind of lonely. And just once he'd like to know what it felt like for his heart to go crazy because of someone else.

It seemed, however, that that kind of day was afar off. So until then, Victor would dedicate himself to his training, and his choreography. After all, Stammi Vicino needed to be perfect if he wanted to impress the audience. And skating about what he never had but desperately wanted, surely fit the situation very well.

* * *

There was a problem! There was a very big problem! His heart was beating too quickly, his breath was coming in short gasps, and he felt ill. All of it at once didn't really help him at present because he was trying to not mourn the death of his beloved poodle who he had named after his long-time crush. He was trying to keep it together.

It wasn't working. Too much. Being close to Victor was one thing, but adding on his apprehension when facing the crowd, the fear of failure, and the sadness from Vic-chan's death, and Yuuri was a mess. And not even a 'hot mess' as hisfriend Phichit loved to say.

He was a wreck. Victor's stunning performance seen live didn't even help him!

Coach Celestino tried to be supportive. He smiled and patted Yuuri's back comfortingly, but that wasn't enough. It wouldn't ever be enough.

Yuuri's day only go worse from there on out. The big day ruined.

* * *

Victor turned to look at the skater who was staring him down from several feet away. He recognized the face, though the glasses were an unexpected addition. Still, the Japanese skater, who was a fan of his judging by his transitions and sequences, wasn't a stranger in a sense. They'd never spoken before, but Victor paid attention.

If he made it to the GPF, he was obviously one of the best skaters in the world. Even if he somehow fell to last place from third after a decent Short Program. Katsuki Yuuri had made it in his first run through the Grand Prix circuit, and not many could claim that. Not even Victor. Of course he would pay attention to the other in order to spot weaknesses and strengths!

However, it seemed he wasn't the only one watching, since Katsuki was staring at him with wide eyes, hand over his heart. And when Victor turned to give him his undivided attention and asked if he wanted a photograph, he got a reaction that wasn't exactly… expected.

He knew the position well enough. A lot of people fancied him after all. But he hadn't expected for someone who seemed to be trying to force his heart to shut up, to turn and walked away. No one had ever done that before, and he grew concerned when the boy hunched over more and more as he shuffled away as quickly as he could.

Was there something he wasn't aware of?

* * *

Katsuki's coach forced him to come to the banquet. It was probably the greatest and worst thing to have ever happened. It all depended on who was asking and who was answering. Victor would swear it was the best night ever. Others might not agree.

It had started off boring like all other banquets, but then… then it got  _crazy_!

As he'd been concerned, there was nothing wrong with him watching his fellow skater in order to gauge his mood. He'd looked downtrodden and completely unapproachable. Victor wanted to know what was wrong, but was also a little scared to just talk to someone who had seemed so depressed.

Instead, he watched as Yuuri drank glass after glass of champagne. The number of empty flutes left on the table could no longer be counted form where he stood, but sixteen was the number he reached before losing count. So 16+ glasses ended up leaving Yuuri more smashed than even Victor had ever gotten.

But his attitude had done a one-eighty! He turned, ripped his tie off, and proceeded across the room where he challenged Yuri Plisetsky to a dance off. He dared the boy to 'prove his supposedly superior skills' and said that it would 'determine who was the better Yuri'.

Yurachka got soundly thrashed when Yuuri busted out some shocking moves to the music Mila had agreed to play for them. It escalated from there, where Chris produced a few unexpected items, and the banquet went from stifling and boring, to pumped and exciting! The music banging in their ears and bodies swaying on the improvised dance floor.

And from watching Katsuki Yuuri dance on his own for a moment, Victor felt it. That small  _th-thump_  in his chest.

_Th-thump._

There it was again.

**_Th-thump._ **

It was so strange.

**_TH-THUMP!_ **

And so insistent!

Yuuri turned and sent him a flirtatious look as he seemed to float across the floor and take up Victor's hand. "Dance with me."

And so Victor danced. They challenged each other and teased and flirted, and it was great! Victor felt alive and wonderful, and the pounding in his chest seemed to only escalate until he could no longer control it. Because Katsuki Yuuri was smiling up at him, eyes glittering with glee and face flushed from intense exertion.

No need for speaking between them. Yuuri could understand his movements even before Victor finished moving. They were in sync. Sympatico. And in his ears, above the music and the ringing laughter, Victor could hear the beating of his heart getting stronger. Could feel it in his chest, begging to be released.

Yuuri held him, dipped him, spun him around. They laughed. They swayed. And they just had a good time.

Victor didn't even have a chance to be jealous when Yuuri went off to beat Chris at a pole dancing contest. He didn't know where the pole came from, but it was there, and Yuuri was stripping alongside Victor's friend.

No jealousy was needed because Yuuri stared at him very blatantly the entire time, caressing himself and the pole and doing things that Victor's hadn't even thought possible, but he found them so erotic! Yuuri looked good as he spun around, and Victor's entire body seemed to sway in his direction, and he could barely keep himself centered enough to remain on his feet.

 **Rubatosis Stage 2: Magnetism** , as the scientists had called it.

Yuuri returned to him, his atrocious, blue tie looped around his head and his white shirt held out expectantly. "Help?"

He helped. Unfortunately, the buttons were mostly gone so it was askew, but it covered him well enough. Only his underwear and legs were visible now. They needed to find his trousers.

"We should have a dance off of our own!" said Yuuri with a smile as he brought a hand up to his chest. "I've always wanted to dance with you and it's really fun."

His heart was  _soaring_.

"If I win, you'll come to Japan and be by coach. Okay?"

What?

"My family runs an onsen and you can stay forever."

And suddenly the two feet of space between them was gone as they squished together unexpectedly, and Victor could feel both of their heartbeats. Both slightly out of time with each other, but incredibly powerful. Any attempt at pulling away had their bodies pressing together ever harder than before.

Stage 2 was complete.

It was  _complete_!

Victor had a soulmate! He'd developed a sudden crush and then said crush ended up being his perfect match!

"Be my coach, Victor!"

With the way Yuuri was looking at him, Victor was ready to be anything. Absolutely anything. He was so lucky!

But… he wasn't going to make it easy. What fun would it be if there was no challenge?

"Only if you win, Yuuri," he teased, enjoying the spark that entered those caramel eyes and the breathtaking smile that followed.

"Then I'll make sure to always win so you can stay with me forever."

His heart might as well have exploded! Victor would always stay no matter what!

Yuuri won, much to his delight. He'd need to make plans and talk with Yakov. But everything would be fine.

And Victor, in his ever brilliant mind, even made sure that Yuuri would never forget their evening. Past the photos and videos that many people had taken, he'd brought his soulmate up to his hotel room and tucked him into his bed. Victor proceeded to spend the rest of the night reveling in the fact that his heart  _hadn't_  betrayed him, and that there was actually someone out there who was deemed perfect for him, by whatever divine being existed.

He wasn't alone.

"Thank you," he whispered whole-heartedly.

_Th-thump._

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER YOI FICS! ^-^


	28. Hue Color My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where soulmates leave colors on each other when they first touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thing for Christmas!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri did not remember the day he met his soulmate. All he knew was that at some point, he'd gotten two large hand-prints on his back. Both prints were swirls of silvery/blue and spanned from his sides and around his back. He didn't know where they came from and didn't even know when he'd gotten the,m, just that they existed.

And it was Phichit who had informed him after seeing him take his shirt off. So Yuuri was now aware of the fact that he'd met his soulmate some time between December 5th and December 15th, and he wanted to smack his head off of something.

The marks had not been there before going to the Grand Prix Final, so they appeared after getting to Russia. That could mean that his soulmate could be a Russian person he'd met somehow. A fellow figure skater(which was a problem seeing as so may had traveled to Russia at the time, from all over the world). Someone he met on a plane. They could even be someone from Yuuri's university.

And the stress it placed on his shoulders was intense. How did his soulmate get close enough to hold him in such a place? Yuuri did not engage in sexual anything with anyone. Ever. And his Pole Fitness classes had ended last year, so no one could touch his unclothed body in any fashion.

Not even Phichit had an answer, though he did try to get Yuuri to agree to a photoshoot just to expose the marks. Because for some reason, he thought that would actually help Yuuri find his soulmate again. He'd refused because he didn't feel comfortable baring any part of his body at present.

Which left them in perpetual confusion.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov found himself staring almost longingly down at his arms. From his wrists to his forearms, where black and maroon marks resided. And they'd appeared because his soulmate had touched him there first.

Katsuki Yuuri had latched onto Victor's wrists, and insistently tugged him out to the dance floor. His hands had trailed up the Russian skater's arms and had remained in place for several seconds because he'd almost fallen and Victor had reached out to catch him before he slammed into the floor, which left the two of them to stare at one another for several seconds of shock.

Within a few minutes, he took note of the swirl pattered marks on his arms, and the odd marks that appeared where he'd been holding Yuuri. Yuuri's shirt had been returned to his body, but wasn't buttoned, so it swished back and forth as he twirled them around.

And Victor found himself wishing that his soulmark had appeared on his face first, where his partner had caressed him while dipping him so smoothly. And then he'd have Yuuri's colors in a place where everyone could see them.

It was a shame his mark on Yuuri wasn't easy to find either. But at least the mark existed. Victor had a soulmate!

And now, after a few months of hearing nothing about Yuuri, he'd finally been given some sort of sign. With Yuuri speaking a language they both knew all too well. He'd been called to Japan. Yuuri had asked him to come and be his coach, and the video of him skating to Victor's routine was the proof that he remembered their evening together!

* * *

Yuuri gaped openly at the dark colors swirled on Victor's arms. Many people, when faced with an attractive man who was naked, wouldn't be staring at his arms. But Yuuri's eyes just immediately honed in on the colors that he couldn't help himself. He'd never seen anything like Victor's marks before.

Sure, he'd seen people with a streak of swirls across their faces from being smacked by their soulmates upon first meeting, but Victor's marks were very long and took up a considerable amount of space.

And the marks only added to Victor's beauty, if Yuuri could be so bold.

Victor said something about being Yuuri's coach. Victor wanted to coach Yuuri for the next season that Yuuri had only  _just_  decided he would compete in.

Great?

* * *

No one could say that Victor did not take advantage of the situations life threw his way. After all, now that Yurio had gone back to Russia, it meant that Victor and Yuuri could have more private time together. And that also meant Victor could slide closer during their times on the ice, or in the onsen.

So much closer that he managed to nearly pull Yuuri directly out of the water so he could 'test' Yuuri's flexibility. Which was as good as he remembered. And if his eyes greedily drank in the sight of the slivery/blue, swirled hand prints on Yuuri's back, that was no one's business but his own. But, just to be sure that Yuuri didn't catch on to what he was doing, he proceeded to lift the younger man's leg all the way up, enjoying how far he could bend the other's body.

Meanwhile, Yuuri gasped and grunted about never choosing his own music before and not knowing what to choose for his Free Program.

"I'm sure you'll get it!" Victor encouraged, trailing a finger down Yuuri's calf and watching in amazement as a small trail of color followed the path of his skin. But then it disappeared?

He frowned. Why would the color disappear? In fact, why did it appear again?

It bore some looking in to.

* * *

The next time Victor ended up leaving colors on Yuuri's body, was when he threw himself onto the ice in order to smother him with kisses. When he'd finally distanced himself enough, he noticed the silver and blue swirls all over his Yuuri's lips, and watched as the colors faded slowly. Much more slowly compared to the last time. Maybe the pressure used affected how long the color lasted?

Yuuri of course, gaped up at him, but not at his eyes. He was staring at Victor's mouth. And while laying there on the ice, Yuuri reached up to trailed his finger over Victor's mouth.

"You're my soulmate," he whispered in awe, and Victor had to wonder how this was new information to him.

Was that why Yuuri kept running away?

* * *

"I don't remember any of that."

Yuuri felt so bad! Victor had just told him about the night of the Sochi GPF banquet, and he was in parts mortified, and happy. Because it proved that Victor hadn't just randomly decided to come to Japan. He'd come because Yuuri had asked him to be his coach. And it also made everything he did from the time of his arrival until now, more intimate.

The touching and smiling. And the clinging. The sweet way he called Yuuri's name ad told him he was amazing.

"I am so sorry!" he blustered, feeling horrible.

Victor sighed. "You entranced me that night and I wanted nothing else but to be with you again. And I  _am_  with you, so it worked out in the end," he said with a small shrug, drawing random designs on Yuuri's hand and smiling when the swirls of color followed his finger.

"At least you can show me the photos and videos you took."

A devilish smile spread across Victor's face then. "Yurio was the one to send me 90% of the content I saved from that night!"

He gasped. "Y- _Yurio did_?!"

"Mhm!" was Victor's excited reply. "What does that tell you?"

Many, many things.

* * *

"Your first touch will always remain. That's the way of soulmates. Anything beyond that comes and goes," said Yuuri's mother as she folded towels. "I was waiting for you to realize it. Poor Vic-chan was waiting for so long too!"

Yuuri buried his face in Victor's shirt, face redder than any red. He didn't mean to forget!

But at least he knew where the marks came from. From Victor. And their positioning was explained in a photo from Chris, where Victor had held him so sweetly while Yuuri stared up at him, completely awestruck.

Victor had fallen in love with him in that evening. Everyone had known they were soulmates but hadn't brought it up!

He shivered when he felt Victor trailing a hand down his spine.

"I can't wait to experiment," Victor purred low enough for Yuuri's mother to not hear him.

Yuuri couldn't wait either.

Now if only Victor would stop leaving him hickeys that took forever to fade away. Because unlike normal hickeys that turned purple and bruised, Yuuri's consisted of slivery/blue swirls all over his poor neck!

His mind couldn't stop bringing up the speculation that arose at the Grand Prix Final. And the comments about how his silver medal matched his marks so nicely.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other Victuuri fics!
> 
> Part of the 2017 Christmas Bundle.

**Author's Note:**

> -Any suggestions for more Soulmate AUs?


End file.
